La Sombra Acechante del Cielo
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: !FIC CORREGIDO Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo. "Se trabaja en los capitulos finales"
1. ¿Un Dia Normal?

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo. **

**By:**BianchixGokudera25 yKyoko020394

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor!. La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary:**Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**.**

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete más ya que se enfoca más al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

**N/A:**No tratamos de enfocarnos en la trama real que lleva el manga, simplemente nos enfocamos es en el drama que lleva la Historia. (Solo el caso de la enfermedad fue en la vida real y queríamos reflejarla en este fic). Esperamos les guste, ahora si a lo que nos interesa).

**Capitulo 01 **¿Un día Normal?

Suena la alarma del despertador, como siempre un chico de pelo castaño sigue sin inmutarse por el sonido del aparato, hasta que una descarga eléctrica lo saca de los brazos de Morfeo y cae de bruces al suelo.

_Reborn!_

Es lo único que se deja escuchar de parte del castaño, sus orbes color canela dejan asomar una pequeña lágrima por el golpe y comienza a sobarse la cabeza. El aún no sale de su asombro, hace unas semanas atrás estaban en el futuro; entrenaron, pelearon y vencieron, eso no significo de que las chicas que se vieron involucradas descubrieran la verdad de que ellos pertenecían a la mafia, era algo que aún no preocupaba un poco al castaño.

"_Mi espartano tutor haciendo de las suyas, cada mañana es lo mismo, nunca cambiará". _Es lo que pensó el castaño antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

_¡Es tarde, apresúrate llegarás tarde a clases, parece que sigues siendo el mismo Dame-Tsuna. Tendré que ser más estricto en el entrenamiento si quieres ser el mejor jefe Vongola!_

Decía el mejor asesino del mundo, un pequeño con traje negro, en su fedora se encontraba posado su fiel compañero León, un camaleón capaz de cambiar de forma, en su cuello un pacificador color amarillo que lo identifica como el Arcobaleno del Sol y Guardián más fuerte del Tri-Ne-Sette. Tsuna al Levantarse y percatarse de la hora pego un gritillo como los que siempre acostumbra.

_¡Hiiiii Es tarde debo apresurarme!_

Así corrió al baño con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

"_Si llego tarde seré castigado por el presidente del comité disciplinario y definitivamente no quiero morir tan pronto_"

Al terminar bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina Bianchi, Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta e I-Pin, ya estaban desayunando.

_!Ara…Tsu-kun buen día, siéntate, ya te sirvo tu desayuno!_

Como de costumbre el comedor era un campo de batalla.

"_Jamás comeremos en paz"._

Fue lo que paso por la mente del castaño, pero al mirar nuevamente el reloj.

"_Kami-samaaaaaaaaaaa_".

Exclamó el castaño, debía apresurarse, tomó su bolso y corrió hasta la salida de la casa, lanzando al aire un gran ¡Itekimas! Iba muy retardado y sin duda alguna un posible castigo por parte del moreno era inminente, al llegar se topó con sus mejores amigos.

_¡Buen día judaime!_

Fue lo que se dejó escuchar de un chico peli plateado y ojos verdes, mientras que el oji ambar, con su sonrisa tan característica, sólo hizo un simple gesto.

_¡Ió Tsuna!_

Al escuchar eso de parte del otro, Tsuna les respondió igual con un muy común.

_¡Buenas Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!_

Peli plateado ya quería replicar por el pobre saludo del beisbolista, pero el castaño lo detuvo porque era muy tarde, así que se apresuraron para llegar a la escuela. Entrando a la Puerta de Nami-Chuu, estaban los hermanos Sasagawa, al verlos estos no se hizo pasar desapercibido.

_!BUEN DÍA AL EXTREMO SAWADA ¡_

Grito el capitán del club de boxeo.

_Tks, idiota cabeza de césped, siempre gritando, no estamos sordos_

_¿QUE TE SUCEDE CABEZA DE PULPO?_

_¡Bastardo!_

Y así comenzó la acalorada discusión entre el Guardián de la Tormenta y el Guardián del Sol. Tsuna sólo observaba a sus guardianes con una gotita en la cabeza y tratando de calmarlos junto con Yamamoto pero sintió una palmadita en su hombro al girar observo a la persona que llamo su atención.

_Buenos días Tsuna-kun_

El mundo de Tsuna se volvió rosa y con muchos corazones al ver a Kyoko y solo pudo pensar.

"_Kyoko-chan es tan linda, tierna y gentil, con solo verla me olvido de todos mis problemas" _

__¿_Are?_

De pronto sintió un mareo, fue algo tan fuerte que casi cae al suelo, de no ser por su fiel mano derecha, que al percatarse de la situación de su jefe, saltó de inmediato y lo atajó antes que impactara en el suelo. El rostro de preocupación se dejo ver de inmediato en todos los presentes.

_¿Judaime se encuentra bien?_

Le dijo Gokudera al sentarlo en la acera. Allí Yamamoto, Ryohei y Kyoko exclamaron lo mismo. Tsuna, al salir un poco del aturdimiento, asintió.

_Sí, un poco mejor, debe ser porque entreno mas seguido con Reborn (Bianchi: esta demás en decir que los entrenamientos espartanos del infante son mortales Nee Kyoko?...Kyoko: Seee pero igual amo a Reborn)_

El castaño se puso de pie solo para caer sentado nuevamente, no por el mareo, sino por el moreno de pelo negro y ojos grises afilados que lo observaba desde hace un buen rato, presenciando todo lo acontecido.

_¡Hibari-san!_

Gritó nerviosamente.

_Las clases ya dieron inicio y no voy a permitir que perturben la paz en Nami-chuu, sino se apresuran "los morderé hasta la muerte"_

Dijo con un aura tan aterradora que incluso Gokudera, que es uno de los pocos que se le enfrenta, se quedó callado y todos se adentraron hasta sus respectivas clases. Tsuna, se giro un poco mientras se alejaba del prefecto, él pensó en todo lo que sucedió en el futuro, de no ser por su ayuda y su "Yo" de 10 años del futuro, no estuviesen disfrutando de la paz que hoy reina en Namimori.

"_Sin embargo hay algo que no puedo explicar, siento algo, es como si mi súper intuición me estuviese avisando que sucede algo, cuando lo miro no sé que es, pero Hibari-san me trasmite muchas sensaciones, aunque la que logro identificar hasta los momentos y sé que sonará alocado es Seguridad, en el futuro su "yo" de 10 años me entrenó de una manera más espartana que Reborn, pero eso me hizo crecer y de alguna u otra forma no me menospreciaba, era todo lo contrario, sus mortales comentarios aunque sonaran duros, eran espejos que reflejaban mis errores, los comprendía y mejoraba cada defecto para avanzar más rápido en mi entrenamiento, lo que me recuerda, jamás le di las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, aunque eso sería imposible, ya que "me mordería hasta la muerte" pero igual le debo toda su ayuda. La paz que reina en Namimori en parte es gracias a él"_

El moreno se percató de que era observado por el herbívoro, pero a su mente llegaron nuevamente las imágenes de lo acontecido anteriormente, de cierta manera y muy extraño en él, le dio cierto pesar verlo en esa condición, aunque le hubiese gustado verlo siendo él mismo el causante. Con solo pensar en la idea se regocijaba haciendo escapar una pequeña risa maliciosa y oscura, pero volviendo a la realidad no quería mas distracciones, ni perturbaciones en su amada Nami-Chuu, así que se contuvo y no volteó, solo prosiguió a continuar con sus rondas, dejando atrás a la manada de herbívoros.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar al aula Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko y Tsuna recibieron un regaño de parte de su profesor, el primero solo lo ignoró acomodándose en su asiento, al ver esto el profesor encolerizado mando a sentar al resto del grupo para proseguir con su clase, ya que no quería mas discusiones con el peli plata. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, Yamamoto tomando una siesta con el libro abierto para no ser descubierto, Gokudera con los pies arriba de la mesita como si no le importara lo que el profesor estaba explicando, al parecer muy fácil la lección. En cambio nuestro castaño se mostraba aun sumido en sus pensamientos y viendo la tranquilidad de esos dos se dijo a sí mismo.

"_Es un día normal, como me gustaría que todo continuara de esta forma, sin mafia, ni jefes, ni nadie que tratara de destruir el mundo, solo que existiera esta tranquilidad, un lugar seguro donde pueda sonreír junto a ellos_"

_Rrrsss…_

Sintió un escalofrió que lo alertó de inmediato, fue una sensación parecida a que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo muy, muy malo, fue igual o parecida cuando supo de Byakuran por primera vez, se volvió para ver a sus amigos y luego negó para sí mismo.

"_Solo es producto de mi imaginación, debo alejar estos malos pensamientos de mi mente, Byakuran fue derrotado y nosotros somos más fuertes, a si que no debe haber ningún problema"._

Al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sentirse inseguro, esto fue suficiente como para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y prestar atención a lo poco que quedaba de la lección. Una vez finalizada la jornada de clases, Yamamoto los llamo a todos y antes de salir del salón y Ryohei, que iba llegando a recoger a su hermanita, también se acerco a escuchar la petición del beisbolista.

_Vamos a mi casa a comer sushi_

Todos asintieron muy contentos y sobre todo el castaño que pensó que eso serviría para quitarse esa molestia sensación.

"_Un buen sushi alejara todos estos pensamientos y sensaciones tan confusas_".

Al llegar a la salida Miura Haru los estaba esperando, y a pesar de las quejas del peli plateado todos emprendieron su camino al restaurant ~La casa de Yamamoto~ (waaaaa ojalá yo tuviese la dicha de tener un amigo con un restaurant y me invitara de vez en cuando Lol). Estando frente al restaurant de sushi, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e I-Pin estaban esperándolos. Gokudera al ver a su hermana.

_¡Hermana…Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Cayó al suelo por el dolor de estómago.

_Hayato eres tan débil_

Fue lo que se dejo escuchar de la Tok Sasori. (Já esa soy yo Lol… **Kyoko**: deja de inmiscuirte y sigue la historia. **Bianchi**: hay si deja la histeria quien te viera que dijeran, la dulce Kyoko y andas aquí de histérica, bueno vamos a lo que nos interesa)

_¡Bianchi!_

Exclamó el castaño, debido a los acontecimientos del viaje del futuro, este le pidió el favor a Bianchi de usar los Goggles* para evitar esta clase de situaciones, pero conociéndola muy bien ella lo hacía a propósito. Todo comenzó, risas, travesuras de parte de los más pequeños, Lambo tratando de quitarle la comida a I-Pin, luego molestando a Gokudera con sus malcriadeces (como cosa rara), Fuuta y Ryohei trataban de calmarlos a ambos con una gotita en la cabeza y el otro con un "¡No golpees a los niños al extremo!", Kyoko y Haru conversando de lo que les había pasado en el día, Bianchi escuchaba a las chicas mientras mimaba a Reborn dándole algunos O-toro* (Reborn es tan lindo Bianchi te adora), el que se salvaban en la reunión era Yamamoto que preparaba el sushi a todos ya que su padre había salido a una reunión, el castaño viéndolos a todos, mientras comían y se divertían pensaba.

"_Como me hubiese gustado que Chrome y Hibari-san estuviesen aquí, así toda la familia hubiese estado presente, aunque la aparición de Mukuro fuese el fin de la fiesta ya que Hibari-san no lo puede ver, __por__que aun le debe lo de Kokuyo Land, pero de todas formas. Incluso me gustaría sacar de ese horrible lugar a Mukuro, se que hizo cosas terribles, pero incluso yo sentí terror al proyectarme allí, es oscuro, frio__, __sin sonido ni vida alguna a su alrededor, solo la nada permanece, él de alguna manera nos ayudo mucho en el futuro y no es justo que el pase tantos años encerrados, se que de alguna manera, él ha cambiado y no estaría mal… "_

___Tsu..Tsun..Tsuna!_

_¿Ahh?_

El castaño salió de ese mar de pensamientos por el beisbolista.

_¿Te encuentras bien Tsuna?_

Preguntó el pelinegro.

_Yamamoto…Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando cosas no te preocupes, hahaha_

Rio nerviosamente el castaño, pero aún considerando lo que el pensaba era algo que desde que volvió de la anterior batalla no podía sacarse de la mente. Y así continuó la fiesta, era todo animado, nadie pensaría que estos fueran los futuros líderes de la Decima Generación de los Vongola, los mafiosos más poderos de Italia y los más influyentes alrededor del mundo. El reloj marcaba que ya pasaban las 10 de la noche, es increíble como vuela el tiempo mientras uno se divierte.

_¡Tsuna!_

Exclamó el arcobaleno.

_Es hora de irnos ya es tarde y mañana todos deben ir a clases.

Dicho esto todos asintieron y después de las despedidas, cada quien se fue por su lado, esta demás en decir que Gokudera prefirió acompañar a Haru.

_Es preferible acompañar a la "mujer estúpida" que ir con mi hermana, no quiero ser una carga para Judaime_

Y así los dos partieron por su lado. Al despedirse de Yamamoto, el grupo de Tsuna iba a paso normal, en un tranquilo silencio, Bianchi llevaba en sus brazos dormida a I-Pin, mientras que seguido de Fuuta iba Tsuna cargando al pequeño Lambo en sus brazos y Reborn iba en su Hombro. El castaño, a pesar del rato ameno* que había pasado juntos a sus amigos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido ese día, estaban desde el desmayo hasta los sentimientos que empezaron a aflorar en el hacia el prefecto, incluso esa extraña sensación de que algo no anda bien, en un momento sus facciones se mostraron más serias, cosa que su tutor notó. Desde que el arcobaleno conoció al castaño se adentró a su vida; sabe todos sus cambios de humor, incluso cuando algo lo esta molestando, hasta en ocultar las cosas su alumno era malo. Estaba decidido, debía de preguntarle al castaño que le estaba perturbando, era molesto verlo de esa forma, si él era el cielo que vivía en armonía con todo esa actitud era sumamente asfixiante, en definitivo hablaría con él. Llegaron a casa, la mamá de Tsuna les sonrió como suele hacerlo, tomó a Lambo de las manos de su hijo, Bianchi se marcho detrás de ella con la pequeña en sus brazos y el pequeño Fuuta de igual manera, con un hasta mañana todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras el castaño se cambiaba la ropa su tutor no tardó en hablarle.

_Tsuna, puedo ver que algo está molestándote y te ordeno que me digas que es_

_¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Por qué debería de decírtelo?_

_Por que yo lo digo Dame Tsuna, ahora escúpelo_

Este se molesto por la forma poco sutil de pedir explicaciones, pero se dijo a sí mismo, _"Reacciona, es Reborn de quien hablamos… de todos modos, no pensé que se me notase tanto, estuve tan distraído que incluso Yamamoto se percató de mi semblante_".

_Reborn. Yo...yo…_

_¡Tsuna!_

Exclamó el arcobaleno al ver a su alumno desplomarse en el suelo, esta vez el mareo fue más fuerte que el de la mañana, aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban llego hasta el borde de la cama, se impulsó hasta esta y poco a poco recuperaba la visibilidad y la estabilidad, ya que estaban muy inestables. Su tutor volvió a preguntar.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

Aún con la cabeza baja solo se alcanzo a escuchar entre susurros.

_Otra vez_

_¿Otra vez?_

Respondió el arcobaleno. El castaño al sentir que su vista se aclaraba se quedó mirando fijo a su tutor, este dejo en evidencia su preocupación por él.

_Reborn, será que dejamos lo que ibas a decirme para mañana no me siento muy bien todavía_

_Está bien Tsuna, vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos mejor_

Los 2 se dispusieron a dormir, el castaño cayó dormido profundamente, mientras que su tutor lo observaba y pensaba.

_Debo hacer algo, la Ceremonia de Sucesión está muy cerca, quería prepararlo para que no se quejara tanto, pero me preocupa su condición, el debe estar en óptimas condiciones_

Luego una pequeña burbuja se dejo ver y dando a entender que el pequeño ya estaba dormido.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente, Tsuna se despertó con un mejor semblante, al salir de la casa como de costumbre su tutor lo esperaba encima de la cerca.

_!Tsuna!_

Le llamo serio el arcobaleno, cosa que le extraño aun más a su alumno.

_¿Que sucede Reborn?_

Contestó el castaño, más curioso que nervioso.

_Hoy vamos a otro lugar antes de ir a la escuela, hablaremos luego con tu profesor y con el prefecto así que sígueme_

Este al escuchar a su tutor iba a replicar, pero se detuvo, sintió que era necesario hacer lo que le pedía, así que asintió y los dos tomaron un rumbo opuesto a Nami-Shuu…

Continuará….

**N/A:** a ver a que se quedaron con la duda no?.Jejejeje, se que prometimos un 1827 pero sean pacientes llevamos la historia con calma, detallada, lo más que podemos ya que tanto Kyoko-chan y yo estamos ocupadas ella con la universidad y yo con mi trabajo. Que lata pero bueno, trataremos de subir 02 cap por semanas y adelantar para que no sea tan dura la espera. Otra cosa recuerden es nuestro primer fic, así que criticas y reclamos serán totalmente aceptados y responderemos las dudas a la brevedad posible. Lo que hacemos aquí es colocar a Tsuna en una situación, que, hasta los momentos no he visto en ningún fic, solo bases ligeras, pero nada en lo que mi colega y yo trabajamos.( Algunas aclaraciones por la palabra resaltada fue Google: normalmente representa un uso diario pero la mayoría ignora que son gafas para proteger los ojos de la brisa fuerte) Bueno será hasta la próxima amigos y amantes de KHR.

Bianchi y Kyoko se despiden.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


	2. La Indiferente Nube

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor!.La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary: **Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete mas ya que se enfoca mas al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

_Este capitulo fue corregido por Yunmoon_

**N/A: **En este capi hará una breve aparición Giotto Primo Vongola, además del primer encuentro " No amoroso entre Tsuna y Hibari", jejejeje se que prometimos mas para este próximo Cap. pero falta un poco mas…U.U prometemos trabajar lo más rápido que podamos para estar al día con ustedes. "_K_" pensamientos.._KK_ hablan los personajes.

**Capitulo 02:** La Indiferente Nube.

Resumen del capítulo anterior:

"_**Tsuna hoy vamos a un lugar diferente, iremos a la escuela después**_**"….**

Ahora:

Tsuna caminaba un poco extrañado por la actitud de su tutor. Faltar a la escuela, incluso molestarse en ir a excusarlo ante los profesores, definitivamente algo extraño se traía el pequeño arcobaleno. El castaño continuó su recorrido en silencio, hasta que se percato de su destino.

_¡Falté a clases sólo para venir aquí reborn! ¿Qué rayos te pasa, que hacemos en la clínica Vongola?_

Exclamó molesto el castaño.

_!Cállate Dame Tsuna, lo que te está pasando no es normal, así que no está demás en practicarte unos exámenes de rutina!_

Termino de explicar el arcobaleno. El castaño no salía de su asombro, no por la insistencia del tutor, sino de que él no se hubiese quejado, por que era muy flojo, por no soportar los entrenamientos, incluso, se sentía ..Hasta… ¿feliz?... Reborn no demostraba tanta preocupación, bueno, no tanta, pero sí que esta vez lo hizo, así que, si no quería recibir un golpe de parte de su espartano tutor se quedaría tranquilo.

_Entremos, ya di aviso de que estaríamos aquí y son varios, nos tomara tiempo, pero Tsuna, recuerda, guarda esto en secreto para los demás sólo lo hago para salir de dudas, no hay la necesidad de alarmarlos, puede que no sea nada y sólo estemos exagerando un poco, sólo para estar seguros pedí que enviaran a los mejores médicos de Vongola, no los hagamos esperar, camina_

Tsuna se quedo observando un momento a Reborn.

_De acuerdo reborn, se hará como tú dices, debo decir que también estoy preocupado, ya que nunca me había pasado esto, y por supuesto yo tampoco lo hare, no quiero asustar a los demás_

Finalizó el castaño, con una voz firme y una mirada llena de determinación. Su tutor lo miro, sonrió de medio lado y así los dos entraron a la clínica.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Al sonar la campana todos los estudiantes entraban a sus respectivas aulas en la Escuela Namimori, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Kyoko estaban extrañados de que su amigo no había llegado, bueno, él solía llegar tarde pero habían pasado por su casa y su madre les había dicho que el castaño ya había salido desde temprano con Reborn, sin más regresaron a sus asientos y las clases dieron inicio. Al finalizar las primeras horas de clases y dieron el primer receso, Yamamoto se acercó a un distraído Gokudera.

_¡Oye Gokudera! ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tsuna? Es extraño que él no se presente a clases. ¿Estará enfermo?_

_Tks….fanático del beisbol, si estuviese enfermo ya hubieran avisado, a lo mejor está ocupado con Reborn-san, aunque también me preocupa un poco el décimo, ayer no se sentía muy bien_

El beisbolista asintió ante las palabras del peli plateado, era verdad, el castaño ayer no estaba del todo bien.

_Vayamos a verlo antes de entrar a la última clase_

El peli plateado odiaba estar de acuerdo con él, pero asintió de mala gana, todo por el bien del judaime iría con él a verlo. Kyoko hablaba con su amiga Hana Kurokawa, aun así, medio alcanzo a escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos.

"_Es verdad, Tsuna-kun no vino a clases hoy, a lo mejor no se siente bien después de lo ocurrido el día anterior_"

_¡Umm! Hana-chan…discúlpame ¿Hablamos más tarde?_

_Claro Kyoko no te preocupes, ve y pregunta por Sawada_

_Hana_

La oji miel salió corriendo a hablar con Yamamoto y Gokudera.

_Chicos! Disculpen…será que puedo ir con ustedes a ver a Tsuna-kun, estoy preocupada por él_

Ella mostraba un semblante muy triste, los chicos la miraron y asintieron para tranquilidad de la chica.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari Kyoya, edad; 16 años, cabello negro, ojos azules metalizado, usa siempre su uniforme escolar, en su manga resalta una banda roja con la descripción "Disciplina" y el cual lo identifica como el director del comité disciplinario de la escuela Namimori, su personalidad, pues…muy fría como su mirada, ama estar solo, lo ama de verdad, a excepción de su pequeño compañero volador Hibird, un canario, y sus subordinados del comité, es todo lo que él tolera, su día es una rutina, al llegar a Namimori Media, él o alguno de sus subordinados espera en la entrada hasta que suena el timbre, allí se desata el infierno para aquellos que llegan tarde ya que los "Mastica hasta la muerte", finalizando le asigna algunas tareas al Vicedirector y se dirige a su oficina a tramitar documentos pendientes; a la hora de descanso sale a dar unas rondas y finalizan en la azotea para tomar una pequeña siesta.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Finalizando las ultimas clases, los chicos se dispusieron a partir a la casa del castaño, los tres por alguna razón, iban caminando en silencio, Kyoko era la única que miraba de reojoa Gokudera y a Yamamoto, se notaba la preocupación en esos chicos por su amigo, ella también estaba así, para no ser una carga apresuró el paso, hasta que a unos pocos metros se divisaba la casa del castaño.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Horas antes…

Tsuna y Reborn después de la larga jornada que tuvieron en la clínica, salieron de allí en silencio, el cual fue roto por el castaño.

_Vamos al parque un rato, aun falta para la hora de la cena_

_Está bien_

_Oye… Reborn… Crees que todo estará bien, no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace días, algo no está bien_

_Tsuna...el día de ayer que recaíste en casa quería hablarte de un tema serio, pero, debido a tu condición, hasta no tener a la mano tus resultados, lo mantendré en secreto_

El castaño miraba con recelo a su tutor, pero nuevamente, regresó a su mente los pensamientos de aquel sentimiento, aquella preocupación que sintió el día anterior, así que bajo su semblante, sus ojos, que miraban el atardecer, quedaron bajo el flequillo de su cabello. Su tutor lo miró serio, quería replicarle, que dejara ese pesimismo, pero, él también sintió que algo no iba bien, cuando el hacia las cosas era por que estaba seguro de ello, pero esta vez debía de ser paciente y esperar los resultados para salir de dudas. Sin meditar más se acomodó en el hombro del castaño, sólo quería mostrarle su apoyo, que pasara lo que pasara, no estaría solo, el castaño se había ganado un rincón en su corazón y pensar que algo malo le pasaría lo tenía muy preocupado. Al cabo de un rato decidieron que ya era tarde y debían de regresar a casa.

Ahora…

Los chicos llegaron al porche de la casa de Tsuna, se disponían a tocar la puerta cuando miraron como su amigo llegaba junto a Reborn, este se sorprendió mucho al verlos, incluso se puso muy nervioso, al ver que hasta Kyoko se encontraba allí.

_¡Ch-chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_¡Judaime buenas tardes, vine a saber que había pasado con usted ya que no se presento el día de hoy y me preocupé!_

_!Gokudera…¡_

Exclamó el moreno molesto por lo egoísta que su amigo fue para su persona y la pequeña Kyoko.

_Hola Tsuna, también nos preocupamos al ver que no asististe a la escuela, nos saltamos la última clase y nos apresuramos a venir a verte, el sempai tenía práctica así que Kyoko vino, ella también estaba muy preocupada_

_!Tsuna-kun¡ ¿Te encuentras bien?_

El castaño estaba casi al borde del colapso nervioso por verse bombardeado de tantas preguntas, preguntas que el sabia no iba a contestar honestamente, cosa que lo hacía sentir como un traidor, el hitman ya se lo había dicho, para la familia no había secretos, pero, esta vez era necesario, no quería asustar a sus amigos, tomó aire y les respondió lo más discreto posible.

_Dis-disculpen por no avisarles, es que tenía que probar unos nuevos movimientos con Reborn, así que me tome el día libre Hahaha_

Reborn que seguía en el hombro del castaño, saltando bajó de él y siguió de largo hasta adentrarse en la casa, todos quedaron extrañados por la actitud del pequeñín, pero para disimular un poco, el castaño lo ignoró volviendo la mirada hacia sus amigos.

_Ya veo, así que sólo entrenaba con Reborn-san_

_!Hahaha el pequeñín no deja que descanses Tsuna!_

_¡Cállate idiota del beisbol! El judaime debe estar en forma por si algo se presenta, ¿Verdad?_

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí y venir a ver como estaba, le dices a Onii-san que estoy bien _

_Ummm. Está bien se lo diré, entonces yo me voy, es tarde, hasta mañana Tsuna-kun_

_Hasta mañana Kyoko-chan_

La ojimiel hizo una reverencia y se fue, Tsuna al verla marchar se percató de algo, no se puso nervioso, y su corazón no comenzó a latir tan rápido como siempre era costumbre cuando la chica esta cerca de él.

"_¿Qué será? Acaso es posible que, en realidad yo, no… ¿amo a Kyoko-chan?... no, no, no puede ser… Ella es muy linda, tierna y… ¿Qué me está pasando?"_

En ese momento un pensamiento, un nombre invadió su mente como si fuese un relámpago, 'Hibari Kyoya', tal cosa lo asusto tanto que lo saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Bueno lo importante era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, Kyoko se fue, solo quedaban sus dos amigos.

_Judaime_

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…jejejeje discúlpenme_

_Tranquilo Tsuna, bueno yo también me retiro, el viejo me pidió que lo ayudara hoy en el restaurant, hasta mañana_

_Judaime, si quiere puedo explicarle lo que vimos en clases hoy_

_Si, cuento contigo Gokudera-kun, le diré a mamá que después de cenar nos prepare algunos bocadillos para estudiar_

_Si, como usted diga_

Así los dos entraron a la casa, cenaron y luego de la difícil sesión de estudios de Gokudera, este finalmente se marchó, mientras Bianchi estaba con Reborn y el resto de la familia viendo Tv en la sala, al marcharse el peli plateado, el castaño fue hasta su habitación, Reborn ya lo esperaba allí, se cambio de ropa, al sentarse en su cama el arcobaleno se dispuso a hablar.

_¡Tsuna! ¿Sospecharon algo?_

_No, casi lo hacen ya que no fuiste tan convincente, siempre me amenazas y solamente pasaste de largo sin siquiera saludar_

Exclamó molesto el castaño. Tsuna tenía razón estaba tan sumido en sus cosas que paso de largo el detalle de mantener en secreto lo del día de hoy, aunque todo salió bien, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

_Ok, esta bien entonces, ahora descansa, mañana debes ir a clases_

_Siiii, ya lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo_

Al terminar la frase quedo inconsciente, no por el cansancio, sino, por la patada que recibió de su tutor por estar replicando a todo lo que le dice, de esa manera el también subió a su cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedo dormido.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Era un día normal para Hibari Kyoya, un día en su amada Escuela Namimori. Por desgracia, tenía que aguantar estar en presencia de tantos herbívoros, sobre todo con el peor de ellos, los otros le llamaban "Bueno para nada Tsuna", aquel chico tan molesto, siempre lo sorprendía, al verlo pelear en las batallas pasadas, no había una pizca de temor en su mirada, todo lo hacía por el bien de su familia, pero en la escuela era todo lo contrario, se veía mucho más débil que otro herbívoro de ahí y para colmo lo trataban como basura, y ya que él tampoco se defendía, eso lo molestaba no sabía el porqué, pero lo molestaba, era un caso muy curioso, no solo se involucro en el mundo de la mafia, sino que era el candidato para jefe de una de las más poderosas e influyentes "La Familia Vongola". El día en que lo conoció a él y al bebé, su aburrida rutina cambió, gracias a ellos había mejorado mucho su estilo de pelea, enfrentaba enemigos poderosos, y no siendo suficiente desde que según el bebé se había convertido en el Guardián de la Nube y se le hizo entrega de su anillo, este le brindo grandes poderes y conforme mejoraba, nuevas armas iban apareciendo. Ese chico aunque no lo quisiera admitir abiertamente, cada día, se iba transformando en un omnívoro, esos apelativos por los cuales era llamado, iban disipándose poco a poco, había algo en él que lo atraía, pareciese como si fuese un magneto, esa aura debe ser lo que atrajo a la manada que siempre estaba con él.

"_Pero, yo, Hibari Kyoya, que amo estar solo, me gusta estar cerca de él, debo estar enfermo o algo, jamás admitiré eso, si, solo debo estar delirando, pero me es difícil y molesto negar este sentimiento, que, día a día, nace en mi…es cierto…es...real_"

El moreno dejo de pensar en cosas, que según él, eran muy molestas, se levanto del escritorio y se marcho para dar unas rondas antes de ir a tomar una siesta en la azotea.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Tsuna y los demás entraron a clases, como de costumbre el peli plateado no perdía la oportunidad de pelear con el profesor, en ese momento, el castaño comenzó a sentirse mal, le invadía un cansancio, sentía un leve dolor en su abdomen y se sintió mareado, a pesar de la acalorada discusión pidió permiso para ir un momento a la enfermería, el profesor con molestia miro al castaño, al verlo en esa condición tan deplorable, le concedió el permiso, Gokudera y Yamamoto preocupados por su amigo quisieron acompañarlo.

_¡Judaime! Permítame ir con usted, como su mano derecha es mi deber apoyarlo en lo que pueda_

_¡Tsuna! No tienes buena pinta déjame acompañarte también_

_Idiota del beisbol yo seré quien acompañará al décimo a la enfermería_

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto vamos todos ¿Si?_

Exclamó el castaño soltando un suspiro, esos dos nunca cambian. Así que los tres se fueron a la enfermería, allí encontraron al médico de guardia, era una joven muy amable, al ver la condición del castaño le pidió a los chicos que lo llevaran a la cama. El castaño pensó.

"_Gracias a Dios, ni Bianchi ni Shamal se encuentran por aquí"_

La medico lo reviso, y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos le dijo.

_Bueno estas presentando fatiga, toma este medicamento y recuéstate un rato hasta que te sientas mejor ¿Ok?_

_Si, muchas gracias_

Luego miro a sus amigos.

_Chicos, estoy bien regresen a clases yo iré a lo que me haga efecto el medicamento_

_!Judaime ¿Esta seguro? Si quiere puedo quedarme aquí con usted!_

_Tranquilo Gokudera-kun, regresa a clases_

_Si el judaime insiste _

_Nos veremos más tarde Tsuna, descansa y recupérate pronto_

_Si_

Así los dos chicos se marcharon, la doctora le receto unas cosas y le pidió que no se levantara de la cama, ella saldría un momento, debía atender unos asuntos con el director, pero prometió no demorar demasiado, el castaño asintió con una linda sonrisa, ella se la devolvió también y salió del consultorio. Tsuna al quedarse solo, comenzó a meditar sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"_¿Que me está pasando? ¿Acaso no estaré comiendo adecuadamente? No es normal que sufra tantas recaídas, incluso estando aquí acostado no consigo aliviarme de este malestar, se que ella me pidió guardar reposo, pero, siento que no puedo permanecer mas aquí, será mejor que vaya a la azotea a tomar aire fresco"_

El castaño se levantó con mucha dificultad de la camilla y comenzó su torpe recorrido con destino a la azotea de la escuela, lo que él no pensó, es que se toparía con un problema mucho mayor. Poco a poco llegaba a la puerta que daba con la azotea.

_Sólo un poco mas_

Susurró el castaño, abrió la puerta al final de las escaleras, dificultosamente dio unos pasos más hasta estar en la azotea, camino recostado a la pared, hasta llegar a la parte donde había sombra, allí se dejo caer, al mismo tiempo, todos sus movimientos eran observados por el prefecto, muy molesto, ya que su sueño había sido perturbado. El castaño suspiro nuevamente, el sentir la brisa de la mañana en su rostro, sentía de alguna manera un poco de alivio.

_Aquí se siente mucho mejor que en la enfermería, que bueno que no hay nadie, así puedo descansar un poco mas_

Se dejo caer más hasta quedar acostado totalmente en el suelo, sentía que poco a poco iba recuperándose, pero quería dormir allí, fueron breves, muy breves momentos de paz, hasta que unos pasos le hicieron abrir los ojos, al ver a quien tenía de frente se congelo del miedo.

_Herbívoro.¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Hiiiii!... ¡Hi-Hibari-san!_

Tsuna intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que ya se estaba esfumando, regreso, e incluso más fuerte, lo cual causó que el castaño se quejara del dolor en su abdomen, coloco su mano allí y miro nuevamente al prefecto.

_Lo-lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien y vine aquí solo a tomar un poco de aire fresco_

_Aún son horas de clases, regresa a tu salón si no quieres que te "Muerda hasta la Muerte"_

_Pero…_

Al escuchar las quejas del castaño, el peli negro se irritó mas, conocía al castaño, y de verdad que le sacaba de sus casillas el hecho de que él se comportara como un animal indefenso, pero, esta vez sí que se lo diría, no tendría piedad con él. Este comenzó a caminar hacia él, el castaño al ver la cercanía temió lo peor, definitivamente lo "Mordería hasta la Muerte", pero el pelinegro se detuvo y lo miro.

_No trates de fingir ser un pequeño borrego ¿crees que puedes engañarme? Sólo das lástima Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Aun así te haces llamar Jefe de la Familia Vongola? mírate nada más, no matarías ni a una mosca si te lo propusieras. Si tanto quieres proteger a la manada de herbívoros que te siguen: "Hazte mas fuerte". No te andes quejando como lo haces ahora solo hace que te veas patético_

Cada palabra dicha por el peli negro fueron como espinas clavándose en su pecho, el dolor en su abdomen se esfumaba y el de su pecho crecía mas, de alguna forma estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y que le recordaran lo patético que se veía, pero, esta vez, las palabras dichas por el prefecto le dolían, si que le dolían ¿Por qué?

El prefecto lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo hasta quedar a la altura de su vista. Pudo apreciar más de cerca al castaño, se veía muy pálido, más de lo normal, sus ojos estaban cerrados, temblaba, este al no escuchar nada, los abrió para encontrarse que el prefecto lo miraba cual objeto extraño cargado en sus manos. Los lagrimosos ojos achocolatados del castaño chocaron con los fríos y filosos ojos azules grisáceos del prefecto, este de alguna manera sentía pena, le molesto verlo así, pero para no demostrarlo lo ultimó con la mirada.

_Ahora deja de perder el tiempo, regresa a tu clase si no quieres que acabe contigo en este momento_

Lo empujo estrellándolo con la pared, el castaño cayó nuevamente al suelo. El prefecto dio media vuelta y salió de la azotea, dejando a un adolorido y confundido Tsuna.

"_¿Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas? ¿Por que debía de ser más fuerte? Si no hay enemigos"_

La ultima interrogante fue la más difícil de aceptar, sus lagrimas por alguna razón comenzaron a asomarse, sentía mucho dolor, tristeza.

"_¿Por qué… me… odia?"_

Todo esto pasaba por la mente del castaño, quería alejar esos pensamientos, además por qué se perturbaba por ello, debía de olvidar todo, pero ese dolor solo se acomodaba en su pecho, era algo muy intenso, que, de no ser que ya estaba amenazado, hubiera caído nuevamente. Con la misma dificultad en la que llegó a la azotea, procedió a bajar. Mientras este abandonaba el lugar, alguien había presenciado todo lo ocurrido, una siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro. El castaño regreso a salvo a la enfermería, suerte de que la doctora no estaba en ese momento, suspiró, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, recordaba lo ocurrido, lo entristeció nuevamente, pero, poco a poco, se quedaba dormido, al final lo venció el cansancio.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Kyoko fueron a ver al castaño, al llegar a la enfermería, buscaron a su amigo pero estaba siendo atendido nuevamente por la doctora, sus miradas luego fueron dirigidas al castaño que para su asombro sudaba mucho. Kyoko se les adelantó a todos y fue la primera en preguntar.

_¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Su temperatura al cabo de unas horas subió, ya le suministré un medicamento para bajarla, sin embargo debe seguir descansando, le hará bien, y ustedes chicos será mejor que vayan a almorzar, en cualquier caso de no presentar mejora llamare a su familia_

_Muchas gracias_

_Yo me quedaré al lado del Judaime, el me necesita aquí_

_Gokudera, nos dijeron que el necesita reposo, dejémoslo descansar_

_! Cállate idiota del beisbol, yo me quedare aquí ¡_

_Vamos salgamos cabeza de pulpo, ya escuchaste_

_Cabeza de césped no te metas conmigo_

_Onii-chan, Gokudera-san por favor no discutan aquí, Tsuna-kun está enfermo, debe descansar, vamos, salgamos de una vez_

_Tks...Está bien, solo lo hago por el Judaime_

La chica los miro molesta por el ruido, les hizo señas para qué salieran de la enfermería, al salir todos miró nuevamente al castaño, ese chico no estaba bien, le recomendaría hacerse unos exámenes, solo para salir de dudas.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto realizaba sus rondas como de costumbre, estaba molesto por lo de hace rato, sintió de alguna manera que lo que le había hecho al castaño, estaba muy mal, pero…¿Acaso no era cierto? Él no era débil, es fuerte y esa actitud de herbívoro ya no le quedaba. Estaba de muy mal humor, necesitaba a alguien para aliviar un poco la frustración, unos chicos estaban golpeando a otro, genial esa era su oportunidad, no le gustaba que perturbaran la paz de Namimori Media, sigilosamente llego hasta quedar detrás de ellos, saco sus tonfas y con voz amenazante les dijo.

_Es contra las reglas perturbar el orden, los morderé hasta la muerte_

Los chicos, incluso el agredido se quedaron petrificados. De esa forma fueron mordidos hasta la muerte por el prefecto. Al quedar satisfecho, saco un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de sus tonfas, de pronto sintió una presencia y se puso en guardia nuevamente, miro hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca.

_Sal de una vez bebé. ¿Quieres pelear?_

_No gracias, tú siempre tan rudo, deberías de ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando, eso sí que te vendría muy bien_

_No te metas en mis asuntos, además, odio cuando los herbívoros se reúnen para causar alborotos y jamás perdería mi valioso tiempo con ellos_

_No, en eso te equivocas Hibari, yo se que odias perder tu tiempo con estos, pero yo no hablaba de ellos, tu sabes muy bien de quien hablo, solo te diré que nada en esta vida es seguro. ¿Dices que amas la soledad? Yo te digo esto, llegara el día en que la odiaras como nunca y te culparas por no entenderlo antes, recuerda mis palabras_

El peli negro frunció el ceño, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo el bebé, no fue siquiera capaz de defenderse de esas palabras, la frustración que había soltado con los chicos, había regresado, bufó molesto, le había ganado una contienda y aunque no fuese de golpes, como es su especialidad, sentía mucha rabia al no saber ¿Cómo contestar a lo dicho? además ¿A que se refería con eso de que el sabía a quien se refería? De alguna forma algo le vino a la mente, hablaba del herbívoro …

"_Rayos, ¿será que el escucho nuestra discusión, que estará tramando el bebé?"_

No quiso seguir preocupándose por eso, siguió su camino al salón del comité a terminar unos asuntos pendientes.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño se encontraba en una absoluta obscuridad, no veía nada a su alrededor, como un movimiento involuntario, levanto sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos, lo increíble del caso, es que las veía claramente, así fue que se percató que su propio cuerpo irradiaba una tenue luz, tenía miedo.

_¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Yamamoto! ¡Reborn! ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Auxilio!_

No se escuchaba respuesta alguna, el castaño gritaba desesperadamente hasta que un vago pensamiento pasó por su mente.

"_Estoy solo, no hay nadie aquí, tengo miedo, ayúdenme"_

Pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, de pronto escuchó una voz, miro desesperadamente hacia todo el lugar pero no veía nada.

_Décimo…décimo…décimo_

El castaño miro su mano y para su sorpresa, el anillo Vongola estaba brillando, era tal el brillo que estiro su mano y de ella salió un rayo que se transformó en una hermosa llama naranja, la miró asombrado, la llama pronto tomo forma y reveló al Primer Jefe de la Familia Vongola.

_¡Primo!_

Exclamó el castaño asustado y asombrado al mismo tiempo, en ese momento aquel sentimiento de que algo iba a suceder se acrecentó de tal manera que sintió que su pecho fue atravesado por una lanza, era un dolor tan fuerte que gritó y cayó de rodillas.

_¡Ahhhhh!...duele… due.le m.mucho… ¡Primo!_

Con su respiración acelerada, le hablo al rubio entrecortadamente.

_¿Que… me… su.cede? ¿Qué va a pasar?..¿Qué… va a pasar?.._

La mirada del castaño se cruzo con la del rubio, era una mirada que mostraba desde dolor, hasta tristeza y desesperación. El Primer Vongola, al verlo en esa condición, se gano un lugar al frente del castaño arrodillándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de este le dijo.

_Décimo, escucha atentamente, tendrás que superar una difícil prueba, en ella arriesgaras tu vida_

_¿Una prueba? ¿Arriesgare mi vida?_

_Así es, pero yo se que tú saldrás victorioso de ella, cree en tu familia, cree en tus amigos, y lo más importante cree en ti mismo, es allí donde encontraras la verdadera fuerza décimo_

_¿De qué se trata?_

_Lo sabrás muy pronto, recuerda mis palabras_

El castaño quedó atónito por lo dicho, primero; su dolor se fue y las palabras del rubio lo llenaron de seguridad, segundo: el miedo se había ido. El rubio hizo ademan de levantarse pero el castaño lo detuvo.

_¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba es? ¿Arriesgar mi vida? ¡Dime que es, de que se trata primo!_

El rubio lo miro y le regalo una cálida sonrisa, el castaño al ver eso se sonrojo furiosamente por la cercanía y lo libero. Primo le ofreció su mano para levantar al castaño, este muy apenado agradeció el gesto y cuando los dos estuvieron de pie el mayor le dijo.

_Yo confío en ti, se que lo harás bien y ten en cuenta que yo estaré presente como la voluntad oculta en el anillo, siempre resguardando tus sentimientos_

_¿Mis… sentimientos?_

_Así es, te daré un pequeño consejo, no le niegues la felicidad a tu corazón, si lo haces perderás tu camino y sumirás tu alma en una terrible oscuridad, tal y como en la que estamos ahora_

Tsuna tomó su mano y la llevo a su pecho, sentía una calidez como ninguna otra vez, ¿Felicidad? Tal vez pero algo si era seguro, las palabras de Primo despertaron algo en él y sentía que lograría cualquier cosa si se lo proponía.

_Debo irme pero antes, Décimo no debes hablar de esto con nadie, a lo que sepas de que se trata la prueba, tú determinaras el momento correcto de informarles a todos, ¿Lo has comprendido?_

_Si, ¡así lo haré!_

_Bien hasta la próxima Décimo, recuerda, yo siempre estaré allí apoyándote y tus amigos también_

Con esto, Primo desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro.

Sintió que sus ojos se abrían y la claridad le lastimaba la vista, cayó en cuenta al estabilizar mejor su visión, se sorprendió, estaba aun en la enfermería miro a la ventana, estaba muy oscuro.

_Debí dormir demasiado…umm!_

_Y esto!...jejeje chicos_

Con una cálida sonrisa, el castaño se vio rodeado de sus amigos, no solo estaban alrededor de su cama, sino que dormían plácidamente, Gokudera su autoproclamada mano derecha estaba a su derecha (jejjeje vaga la redundancia), Yamamoto estaba a su izquierda, Kyoko estaba un poco más alejada de Yamamoto y cerca de la pared estaba Ryohei, estaban muy cómodos allí, al verlos empezó a recordar ese extraño sueño.

"_¿Qué fue eso? …de algo si estoy seguro, que el presentimiento que tenia era acertado…algo está por ocurrir y mi vida esta en peligro… ¿__S__erá que tendré que pelear nuevamente? ¿Será un nuevo enemigo?"_

Eso y muchas cosas más pasaban por la mente del castaño, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que sus amigos comenzaban a despertar.

_¡Judaime! Judaime… ¡JUDAIME!_

_Ah! Go-Gokudera-kun! discúlpame es que estaba pensando en algo_

_¿Se encuentra bien Judaime?_

_Si ya me siento mejor_

_Tsuna-kun…_

_Tsuna…_

_¡SAWADA!.._

_Chicos disculpen por haberlos preocupado_

_Tranquilo Tsuna-kun, pasamos a ver como seguías, nos preocupamos un poco al ver que aun dormías y parecía que te dolía algo, eso fue suficiente para quedarnos todos, al cabo de un rato tu semblante cambio completamente y al ver que dormías plácidamente nos quedamos dormidos también_

Expuso la oji miel con una linda sonrisa. El castaño la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa pero no con el mismo sentimiento e intensidad, su corazón no se aceleró como de costumbre, estaba pasando otra vez, en ese momento se dio de cuenta de la cruda realidad "Su amor por Kyoko se había esfumado", se sintió muy confundido nuevamente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, la imagen de Hibari Kyoya llego como un flash a su mente, lo cual también lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_¡Hiiii!...quiere decir que he dormido todo el día_

_Jajajajaja si Tsuna, veras te quedaste en la enfermería alrededor de las 10 de la mañana eso quiere decir que has dormido alrededor de 8 horas_

_¿¡8 Horas!? … ¡Hiiiii! ..Reborn me hará polvo a lo que llegue a casa_

_Judaime, no se preocupe, yo tengo todos los apuntes del día y gustosamente le explicare todo_

_Hahaha, yo también iré, me quede dormido y no anote las ultimas lecciones Tsuna_

_Gokudera-kun., Yamamoto, gracias…_

El castaño estaba tan agradecido que hasta sentía que quería llorar.

_¡SAWADA! SI TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN SERA MEJOR IRNOS AL EXTREMO, ES MUY TARDE YA_

Todos asintieron a lo dicho, menos Gokudera, el cual protestó por los gritos del boxeador, Tsuna se levantó y camino con sus amigos hasta la salida de la escuela. Allí volteo dirigiendo su mirada a la escuela, sólo fue un momento, observó la azotea y recordó la discusión con su guardián, en ese momento sintió un dolor parecido al que tuvo en su sueño, ese dolor punzante pero no era tan fuerte para hacerlo caer, pero estaba presente y las palabras que llegaban como si fuese un reproductor hacían que el estar allí fuese muy sofocante, volvió su vista al frente al ver que sus amigos se habían detenido mas delante de él y salieron de la escuela.

"_Hibari-san… ¿__S__erá que él me odia por mi forma de ser? ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Desde cuando me preocupo por lo que piense o no él de mi? Será mejor que me concentre en que le diré a Reborn a lo que llegue a casa, sólo de pensar en que me hará me da escalofríos"_

El peli negro observó todos los movimientos del castaño, él también recordaba lo acontecido en la mañana, nuevamente aquella frustración regresaba, se maldecía así mismo ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas? Su confusión volvió y esta por demás en repetir que odiaba estar confundido, quería golpear al herbívoro pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerle daño, ese sentimiento de protegerlo venia a él, un impulso, por así decirlo, como si fuese un animalito pequeño e indefenso. Aún así la realidad golpea fuertemente, odiaba a los herbívoros y más si andan en manadas, cuando miraba al castaño y su cara reflejando esa enorme tristeza en sus achocolatados ojos, fue suficiente como para correr, alcanzarlo, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por lo de antes. Pero él no se quedaría así, debía de resolver ese problema y para estar seguro de todas esas confusiones vería nuevamente al castaño.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a casa los chicos no encontraron a Reborn, eso era muy raro le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible a su estudiante, bueno, mejor para el castaño, prosiguieron hasta la habitación de este y empezaron a estudiar, al culminar bajaron a cenar.

_Lambo-san se quedará con los takoyaki de I-pin.¡Gahahaha!_

_¡Laaa! ¡Lambo no, eso me pertenece!_

_Ieeee~ alcánzame si puedes_

_Lambo, I-pin por favor cálmense y coman tranquilamente por una sola vez_

_Diii Tsuna tonto los takoyakis son de Lambo-san_

_¡Aaaahhaa! Wue que difícil es comer tranquilamente en casa_

_Estúpida vaca deja comer tranquilo a judaime _

_Hahaha los niños siempre tienen energía ¿No es verdad Tsuna?_

_¿Mamá, y los demás?_

_Bianchi está leyendo un nuevo recetario que compró y Fuuta comió primero que los pequeños y está viendo la televisión en la sala_

_Ah… ¿Y Reborn?_

_Ummm. No lo veo desde el almuerzo ¿Dónde estará? ya es muy tarde para estar afuera_

_Tranquila mamá debe estar cerca, ya verás que regresa pronto_

Los chicos terminaron de cenar, ayudaron a Nana con las cosas de la cocina, se despidieron con un "hasta mañana" y se marcharon. El castaño llego a su habitación miro que su tutor no había regresado. Suspiró, quería contarle todo lo sucedido en el día.

"_No, no puedo contarle, Primo me lo advirtió, hasta que no sepa de qué tipo de prueba será no puedo avisarle a nadie de lo sucedido, aunque lo de Hibari también me tiene confundido"_

_Bueno fue un día extraño será mejor que duerma, por alguna razón no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela_

Pasada mas la noche su tutor regresó, vio dormir al castaño, la verdad es que él incluso lo fue a ver mientras dormía en la enfermería de la escuela, pero para no asustarlo decidió no dejarse ver por su alumno.

"_Tsuna, me preocupas, ya es la segunda recaída y parece que, conforme el tiempo pasa, tu condición empeora, dentro de unos días llegaran los resultados de tus exámenes, pero… siento que algo no va bien contigo, algo malo va a pasar y espero estés preparado. Tsuna, yo estaré aquí apoyándote, al igual que tus amigos también lo harán"_

Pensó el arcobaleno. Se cambio de ropa y también se dispuso a dormir, mañana seria otro día, en el cual observaría de cerca el comportamiento de su alumno y el Guardián de la Nube, ya que además de su salud, su condición sentimental estaba de por medio.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Un nuevo día, un sol brillante se mostraba por la ventana de la habitación del castaño, pero este sólo hizo ademan de eludir el molesto brillo, no quería levantarse, pero recordó lo de ayer se levantó exaltado miro la hora, eran las 7, muy temprano, le dio por mirar su almanaque, era domingo, tanto exalto para que fuera un día de descanso, así que sin más se recostó, tenía mucho sueño y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido. Al cabo de unas horas, despertó, fue al baño, tomó una ducha, se vistió casual y bajo a desayunar.

_Buenos días mamá_

_Tsu-kun! buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien? Siéntate ya te sirvo el desayuno_

_Bien ¿Mamá has visto a Reborn?_

_Reborn-kun desayunó temprano junto a los demás chicos y luego me dijo que saldría_

_Ahh…bueno yo también saldré al centro a dar una vuelta_

_Está bien_

El castaño se extraño, Reborn siempre lo despierta y hoy no lo hizo, bueno saldría hoy, hacia un excelente día y a pesar de la recaída de ayer, se sentía con más energía. Terminó su desayuno, se despidió de su mamá y salió de la casa. Al llegar a la cerca se percató que sus amigos venían acercándose.

_Buenos días judaime, como se siente el día de hoy?_

_¡Hola! ¿Tsuna como estas?_

_Miserable…¡se mas respetuoso con judaime!_

_Hahaha_

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto buenos días. Si ya me siento mucho mejor, estaba por dar una vuelta por el centro de Namimori, hace un excelente día, ¿Quieren venir conmigo?_

_Es un honor acompañarle judaime_

_Si vamos, debo comprar unas cosas para el viejo y unas para mi_

Así partieron los tres al centro.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari se levantó de la cama, la pequeña ave empezó a cantar el himno de la escuela mientras revoloteaba por toda la habitación hasta posarse en la cabeza de su dueño.

_Hoy es domingo_

Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras caminaba con dirección al baño, la pequeña ave levantó vuelo nuevamente y se poso en un nido improvisado por el peli negro. Mientras se vestía recordó que tenía que ir al centro, odiaba ir a ese bullicioso lugar, pero necesitaba unas cosas, vivía en un cómodo departamento, pero estaba escaso de provisiones, no tenía alternativa. Desayunó y tomó rumbo hacia el centro de Namimori. Lo que él jamás se imagino es que el castaño se dirigía al mismo lugar, ese pequeño que de algún modo hasta el sueño le estaba perturbando…

Continuará.

**N/A:** Mina-san es una promesa que verán un 1827 mas acaramelado para el próximo cap, también nos disculpamos si los personajes quedan muy Occ, también nos disculpamos por la tardanza, los deberes llaman y que horror, no podemos evadirlos, bueno a contestar los reviews.

**Yunmoon**: Ante todo muchísimas gracias por ser nuestra beta, en cuanto a tu comentario es seguro que si llores, pero tranquila, no hay nada imposible para "nuestro cielo".

**Debby.k:** Arigato Debby-chan, pues tendras que ve el prox capitulo donde se esos dos estarán muy juntitos.

**Nyanko1827: **Arigato, aquí viste a donde lo llevo y el verdadero 1827 comienza a partir del siguiente capítulo.

**Dametsuna****:** waaaaa gome se que esperabas ya el 1827 pero será hasta el próximo cap. que esos dos estarán mas juntitos n_n.

**Maria Aikawa:** Arigato Maria, pues aquí casi no se descubre nada la bomba viene para el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a todos por comentar.

Bianchi y Kyoko se despiden

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	3. La Nube y el Cielo

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

By:BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora,AkiraAmano, eres la mejor !La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary:** Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola.

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete más ya que se enfoca mas al drama de la historia).

**Category:** MA+16

_Este capitulo fue corregido por Yunmoon_

**N/A:** En este capi la cosa se pone color de hormiga con nuestra pareja favorita fuisss fuisss XP no diremos más lean y decidan ustedes mismos.

**Capitulo 03: La Nube y el Cielo.**

Resumen del capítulo anterior:

"**Lo que él jamás se imagino es que el castaño se dirigía al mismo lugar, ese pequeño que de algún modo hasta el sueño le estaba perturbando"….**

Ahora:

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto caminaban por el centro, el peli plata y el moreno discutían, ya que la autoproclamada mano derecha nunca aceptaba la actitud del beisbolista "ser tan irrespetuoso". El castaño los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza…asado de eso, su mente comenzaba a divagar en otras cosas.

"_Ummm…ya han pasado 3 días desde que Reborn me llevó a la clínica a practicarme los exámenes, también esta la discusión que tuve con Hibari-san, eso… Hibari-san, aún me siento muy nervioso desde ese día, el dolor en mi pecho, este sentimiento no lo comprendo, me siento tan confundido…ummm…bueno no le daré más vueltas a ese asunto, hoy quiero divertirme es un gran día, es mi día libre, libre de Reborn_"

El castaño dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se adelantó a sus amigos, estos al verlo sonreír tan enérgicamente ellos también lo hicieron, habían notado muy decaído al castaño, pero verlo feliz fue suficiente para que ellos pararan la discusión (bueno, sólo Gokudera, ya que Yamamoto sólo reia) y seguirlo, entraron a la Arcada, jugaron hasta el cansancio, después salieron de allí, consiguieron un local donde sirven ricos postres, allí Yamamoto les pidió que lo acompañaran a comprar algunas cosas, Gokudera aprovecho la oportunidad para buscar su revista mensual de "Misterios sin Resolver", el castaño sus acostumbrados mangas para sus pocos ratos libres, de allí pasaron al centro comercial y decidieron ver una película de acción, al salir de la sala de cine fueron al parque a tomar un descanso.

_El día ha pasado sin ningún problema, ¿no es verdad chicos?_

_Si judaime ha sido excelente_

_Hahaha si fue muy gracioso cuando te asustaste en la sala de cine_

_!Miserable como te atreves¡_

_G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto tranquilos, bueno de todas formas este lugar es muy tranquilo_

_Si, Wuahh! Tanto que me gustaría dormir un rato_

_!Idiota del Beisbol, como te atreves, no hagas eso delante de judaime¡_

_Hahaha perdona Tsuna_

_Tranquilo Yamamoto, yo también quisiera tomar una siesta_

_Judaime ¿Nos retiramos?_

_Si_

_Ah! Lo olvide_

_¿Qué pasa Yamamoto?_

_Olvide comprar el encargo del viejo, si quieren sigan yo los alcanzo luego_

_Yamamoto nosotros también iremos contigo_

_El Judaime es muy generoso_

Dijo con gran orgullo el peli plata, los chicos nuevamente tomaron rumbo al centro comercial.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari se encontraba en sus límites con tantos herbívoros a su alrededor, para liberar un poco su stress pasó directamente a la tienda de música, uno a uno caminó por los pasillos en donde se encontraban los distintos géneros musicales, al llegar a la de Rock, en un estante se encontraba un pequeño con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negra, el cual imitaba un cartel.

_¡Ciaossu! Hibari_

_Bebé, ¿Quieres pelear?_

Respondió el moreno con las tonfas en mano, que bien necesitaba aliviar un poco de stress y el pequeño era su salvación.

_No, tal vez en otra ocasión_

_Bueno si no quieres, nada me retiene aquí_

_Espera ¿Quieres saber dónde está Tsuna?_

El prefecto al escuchar el nombre de ese "herbívoro" se detuvo en seco, otra vez es sarta de estúpidos pensamientos volvieron a su mente, ahora si que se había enojado, cerró sus ojos, muy pero muy en el fondo de él se lamentaría por lo que haría a continuación, el arcobaleno por su parte sólo esperaba haber dado en el blanco.

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Ah?_

_¿Dónde se encuentra el herbívoro?_

Reborn al escuchar al peli negro, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, claro, dándole la espalda al prefecto para que no la viera, al dar unos pasos para marcharse dijo.

_Tsuna se encuentra a dos cuadras mas, en el centro comercial, pero deberás lidiar con Gokudera y Yamamoto que lo acompañan, nos vemos, suerte Hibari_

Al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, odiaba al loco fanático de las bombas y al capitán del equipo de beisbol, bueno esos herbívoros no serían problema, ya que si se interponen en su camino sólo los mordería hasta la muerte. Así, el prefecto salió de la tienda al encuentro del debilucho herbívoro, debía aclarar sus sentimientos lo antes posible.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los tres chicos se encontraban de nueva cuenta en el centro comercial, Yamamoto les pidió que le esperaran mientras el iba por el encargo de su padre.

_¡Tkss¡ Ese fanático del beisbol, sólo le trae problemas al Judaime_

_Tranquilo Gokudera-kun recuerda es un buen día y no hay que apresurarnos en volver a casa_

_Si usted lo dice, está bien para mi también_

_Gokudera-kun estamos cerca de la librería, vamos quiero comprar otros mangas_

_Si Decimo_

Los chicos caminaron unas tres tiendas más donde debían de esperar a su amigo, buscaron las cosas y al regresar el beisbolista ya los estaba esperando.

_Yamamoto ¿Ya tienes todo?_

_Si Tsuna y disculpen nuevamente_

_No te preocupes, me dio tiempo de comprar otras cosas ¿Nos vamos?_

_Sí_

Sólo dieron unos pasos hasta que se detuvieron, el castaño fue el primero en detener su marcha, se puso más blanco que un papel y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, los otros dos vieron la condición del castaño y al ver donde este tenía posada la mirada tragaron grueso, en esa dirección venia el prefecto y Guardián de la Nube Vongola, Hibari Kyoya. Entre la multitud venia un chico, vestía una polera blanca, un jean negro, y una mirada tan amenazante que si las miradas mataran ellos hubiesen sido asesinados al instante, Gokudera y Yamamoto se percataron que la mirada del prefecto estaba posada en el pequeño castaño, cosa que alertó al peli plata, sacando su dinamita se colocó delante de su jefe, Yamamoto no con suerte hoy, había dejado en casa a Shigure Kintoki, como anhelaba su querida espada en ese momento. Hibari aún se encontraba a una distancia considerable, que al mismo tiempo se acortaba por sus rápidos pasos, aun así el castaño de manera automática empezó a retroceder, el prefecto al notar las intenciones del pequeño herbívoro rio en sus adentros.

"_Ja como si pudiera huir de mí, está muy equivocado_"

Yamamoto y Gokudera se colocaron completamente a la defensa de su amigo.

_!Oye tú miserable, que quieres con el décimo, si te acercas más te hare volar en pedazos!_

_Hibari ¿Tienes algún problema con Tsuna?_

El prefecto al estar al alcance de los chicos, saco sus tonfas y se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

_Quítense de mi camino o sino los "Morderé hasta la Muerte"_

_!Maldito, claro que no, lárgate y aléjate del Decimo¡_

_Hmn…_

_!Te lo advertí toma esto!_

Gokudera iba a lanzar sus dinamitas pero en un rápido movimiento Hibari lo golpeó con sus tonfas, el peli plata fue a dar estampado al suelo con el oji ámbar que se interpuso para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte, pero al hacer eso las dinamitas, por el golpe, volaron a todos lados provocando explosiones en los locales adyacentes, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de las personas que pasaban en ese momento por el lugar, el humo provocado por las bombas dificultaba la visibilidad.

_¡G-Gokudera - kun! ¡Yamamoto! ¿Dónde están? ¿Se encuentran bien?_

"_No puedo ver nada, sólo escucho gritos, siluetas que van de un lado a otro, pero, Hibari-san, ¿Qué quería? Tengo miedo, quiero huir, quiero irme, pero no sé dónde está Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto. ¿Qué hago?_"

El castaño estaba muy alterado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y al gritar por ayuda a sus amigos nuevamente le dio la alarma al prefecto, que estaba quieto en su lugar y sólo esperaba esa oportunidad, guardó sus tonfas y corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba el herbívoro. El humo comenzaba a disiparse, cuando Tsuna iba a comenzar a moverse, este se alarmó, su súper intuición le advertía peligro, asustado miraba a todos lados pero el humo aún le dificultaba la visibilidad, sintió una pequeña ráfaga rozar su rostro, un fuerte golpe en la zona detrás de su cuello y todo a su alrededor volverse oscuro.

_¿Aré….?_

Hibari se adelantó al castaño, para evitar que huyera como herbívoro que es, lo golpeo en la nuca para inmovilizarlo, sólo basto un golpe y dejarlo fuera de combate, lo atajó antes de que este cayera al suelo y lo acomodó en su hombro. El humo se acento lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto el daño provocado por la dinamita, el peli plata aún se encontraba en el suelo tratando de reponerse del golpe certero del prefecto y el beisbolista trataba de ponerlo en pie, estos al ver al pelinegro, notaron que los miraba con una mueca de victoria, además llevaba adicional a su amigo como peso muerto en el hombro.

_¡Tsuna!_

_!J-Judaime, Hibari desgraciado ¿Qué le hiciste? Suéltalo!_

_Hmn... Me hare cargo del herbívoro._

Así el prefecto pego un salto sorprendente hasta un balcón que se encontraba cerca del lugar, el cual cabe destacar que no fue víctima de la dinamita, así lo vieron huir con su amigo inconsciente.

_Yamamoto, yo estoy bien, sigue al psicótico de la disciplina yo te alcanzo en un momento. ¡uchch!_

_Gokudera… Pero ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? ¿Tendrás las fuerzas para huir de aquí antes de que llegue la policía?_

_!Idiota! ya te dije que estoy bien, busca a Judaime me preocupa más el, ¡pero vete ya! ¿Qué esperas?_

_ Esperen, dejen ir a Hibari…Yamamoto, ayuda a Gokudera y salgamos rápido de aquí_

_!Reborn-san!_

_!Chiquitín!_

_Reborn-san ¿Por qué tenemos que dejarlo con Hibari? Él es un tipo peligroso y podría lastimar al décimo_

_Yo apoyo a Gokudera, con Hibari no se juega_

_No les pregunté si estaba bien o mal, solo les dije que lo dejaran tranquilo. ¡Apresúrense y salgamos de aquí!_

La voz firme de Reborn fue suficiente para que los dos guardianes se callaran, cuando el pequeño se ponía serio daba miedo, sin más Yamamoto puso en pie a Gokudera, tomaron las cosas y salieron de allí. Reborn iba un poco más atrás de los chicos, una siniestra risa se formó pero la cual era oculta por su fédora, "lastima" quería ver más de cerca el comportamiento de su alumno y el guardián, pero el incidente con las bombas lo complicó todo, será en otro momento.

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo, los resultados de los exámenes estarán listos en una semana, espero todo salga bien, pero este maldito presentimiento de que algo anda mal no se va, bueno será mejor que lleve a los chicos a la clínica_"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari después de doblar en una esquina se encontró con un edificio en construcción, era un punto de vigilancia, desde allí se apreciaba toda la zona comercial de Namimori, iba a tirar al castaño al suelo, pero se detuvo, la calidez que emitía era tan placentera, "rayos" se dijo a sí mismo, qué demonios sucedía, él odiaba a los herbívoros y este no iba a ser la excepción, sin embargo, algo en él impedía lastimarlo. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo recostó en unas cajas, allí lo apreció mejor, el menor dormía plácidamente, su respiración era acompasada, su rostro se mostraba sereno, tranquilo, no mostraba aquel terror hacia su persona como sucedió anteriormente, se veía tan lindo...¿Pero qué? Debía de estar delirando, ¿Pensar en eso? No… Ese definitivamente no era él. Sin dar más vuelta en el asunto, cosa que ya lo tenía bien malhumorado, dio unos pasos y se sentó en una viga, a esperar que el castaño despertara, debía de aclarar esas dudas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos llegaron a la Clínica Vongola a tratar sus heridas, Yamamoto tenía unos cuantos rasguños, pero Gokudera no tuvo tanta suerte, presentó unas cuantas contusiones que ameritaron vendaje debido al fuerte golpe producido por el arma del guardián de la nube.

_Maldito Hibari, ¿Qué será lo que quiere con Judaime? Nunca se lo que piensa ese tipo_

_No lo sé y lo más extraño es que el pequeño apoyo la acción, a pesar de conocer qué clase de sujeto es Hibari_

_Sí. ¿Qué sabrá Reborn-san?_

El peli plata y el moreno regresaron a sus casas por órdenes de Reborn, que él más tarde le daría razón de su amigo y jefe, que ellos sólo debían descansar, Yamamoto solo asintió a la orden, Gokudera por su lado quería protestar nuevamente pero al observar la mirada del pequeño asesino no le quedo de otra que obedecer. Estos se marcharon, el arcobaleno paso por el consultorio y un médico le atendió.

_Reborn-san, buenas tardes, le informo que los resultados estarán listos en dos días y no en cinco como se dijo anteriormente _

_Muy bien, quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto y que al llegar los resultados me informes de inmediato_

_Sí, como usted diga Reborn-san_

_Muy bien, me retiro_

Así el pequeño salió un poco aliviado, ya que los exámenes estarían más pronto de lo que pensaba y realmente deseaba verlos ya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño poco a poco iba despertando, sentía un cansancio extremo, casi ni podía moverse, trataba de abrir poco a poco sus ojos, le molestaba la claridad, al abrirlos completamente lo primero que enfoco fue una pila de materiales de construcción, en ese momento recordó lo ocurrido, las explosiones, sus amigos "Hibari Kyoya" trato de levantarse pero eso fue imposible, casi no podía ni moverse, era como si una fuerza invisible le mantuviera en su lugar, al girar sus ojos se encontraron con los azul metálicos del prefecto.

_¡H-Hibari-san..Itatatatata!_

"_Este dolor otra vez, esto es malo, seré mordido hasta la muerte_"

El prefecto se percató que el herbívoro no se pudo mover y se agarraba fuertemente el abdomen, en ese momento no quería que el pequeño le tuviese miedo, el sólo quería hablar, pero era realmente normal ya que él era el chico más temido en toda Namimori, entrecerró sus ojos.

_No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero hablar y si te sientes mal, solo quédate recostado allí_

Tsuna palideció más de lo que ya estaba, pensando muy en sus adentros y con muchas gotas de sudor.

"_Hibari-san se ve más escalofriante tratando de ser amable_"

Debido a la gran debilidad que sentía, el castaño permaneció en su lugar, aun así creía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, era increíble, su miedo se había transformado en felicidad, cosa que casi no notó el prefecto debido a que el castaño estaba casi inmóvil, lo máximo que logro hacer fue terminar de tumbarse en el suelo quedando con la vista al frente, donde se encontraba el prefecto silencio no incomodo se formó entre los dos hasta que el castaño con un poco de valor (el cual siempre le falta) rompió preguntando.

_H-Hibari-san ¿D-De qué querías hablar?_

El castaño hablo casi en un susurro, se le notaba enormemente el esfuerzo que hacía para poder hablar. El prefecto le observó por unos instantes, le molesto verlo en esa condición, no, le ¿Dolió? Sentía una molesta opresión en su pecho, de verdad, él quería aclarar sus dudas, así que volvió nuevamente su vista al paisaje de la ciudad.

_Necesito aclarar unas dudas, debo preguntarte algo y también debo decirte, pero…_

_¿H-Hibari-san?_

_Necesito aclarar unas dudas, no soporto sentirme así, tal y como lo hago ahora, me molesta, si pudiese yo mismo me "Mordería hasta la Muerte", no soporto el peso de estos sentimientos herbívoros, aun así debo decírtelo_

El castaño estaba confundido pero guardo silencio.

_Tsunayoshi ¿Que sientes por mí?_

El chico no comprendía de que hablaba el prefecto, aun así cada palabra a pesar de lo frías y tajantes que sonaban lo hacían ¿Feliz?

"_Me siento… ¿Feliz? ¿Porque yo soy feliz con las palabras de Hibari-san?_"

Mientras él pensaba eso, sus ojos se iluminaban como velas acabadas de encender y emitían cierto brillo maravilloso.

_Yo…Yo no entiendo que quieres decir Hibari-san, ¿Porqué me preguntas?_

_Yo odio estos sentimientos, pero no puedo negarme a ellos lo he intentado y es imposible, están presentes, solo quería saber…._

El peli negro entrecerró sus ojos, no se sentía nervioso, sólo que decir esas palabras tan cursis le irritaban, pero eran necesarias para que el castaño le comprendiera y a él lo liberaran de esa opresión que sentía en su pecho.

_Yo no sé si es amor, pero una cosa sí es segura, acabaré con todo aquel que ose acercarse a ti y hacerte daño, me perteneces, eres mío Tsunayoshi_

El castaño, si hubiese podido, hubiera caído de espalda, pero debido a que estaba ya en el suelo no fue necesario, pero un furioso sonrojo se alojó en su rostro, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de lo rápido que latía, era tanta su felicidad que ni siquiera se percató que lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas y sonreía mientras lo miraba. El peli negro abrió sus ojos al ver la condición en la que quedo el castaño, comprendiendo así que esos molestos sentimientos eran correspondidos, así que ese asunto estaba zanjado, por lo menos para él. El castaño intentaba decir algo, pero sus palabras no salían. "Tks rayos" se dijo a sí mismo, él… Él estaba enamorado del poderoso y peligroso prefecto, Guardián Vongola de la Nube, Hibari Kyoya, ese muro impenetrable, ese solitario personaje, acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos y él parecía una roca, sin vida, inmóvil, estática, quería decirle lo que él sentía, correr hacia él, abrazarlo, confesarle que esos sentimientos él también los sentía y la confusión lo embargaba de igual manera, maldito nerviosismo, aún está presente y con este malestar junto, no podía mover ni un musculo.

_Y-Yo…Yo también Hibari-san, yo también siento lo mismo, perdóname por… No demostrarlo, p-pero no tengo las fuerzas para seguir hablando…yo…yo…te… quie…_

El castaño se quedó dormido y una lágrima más rodó por su mejilla, dormía tranquilamente se veía tan feliz la dicha no cabía en su rostro, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y se hizo a un lado del castaño, le acariciaba su suave cabello, mientras una sonrisa sin malicia se dejaba ver, sólo pensaba una cosa, él era suyo y a pesar de no lograrlo completamente también le profesó lo mismo. El prefecto no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el resto si lo estaba, de lo que estaba seguro era que quería al herbívoro a su lado y no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo arrebatara de su lado. En un momento miro la ciudad, ya algunas luces estaban encendidas, era muy tarde, tenía que volver y llevar al herbívoro a su casa, lo tomó con sumo cuidado, este estaba profundamente dormido, al acomodarlo más hacia él, el pequeño se encargó en acurrucarse el mismo en el pecho del prefecto, por supuesto que al hacer esto una corriente de sensaciones lo invadieron; desde la calidez que emanaba hasta la ternura de tenerlo en sus brazos, esas supuestas pequeñas cosas que él creía no estaban claras se fueron rápidamente. Al salir del edificio, el prefecto frunció el ceño, allí estaba rodeado por una banda de inútiles, herbívoros que últimamente estaban causando muchos problemas y perturbando la paz de Namimori, acabaría con todos ellos, le ahorraron la molestia de buscarlos.

_¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Hibari Kyoya?_

_Hmn…_

_Nos dijeron que nos buscabas y de paso tenías las intenciones de echarnos de aquí, pero déjame decirte algo, nosotros los Rokuyoukay, somos los nuevos dueños de esta zona_

Dijo el líder de la banda con autosuficiencia, pero ignorante, total y absolutamente ignorante de que se habían topado con el chico equivocado y sí que lo iban a lamentar, Hibari por su parte sólo mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, sombría, como cuando estaba a punto de degustarte algo prohibido pero para ti es toda una delicia, camino uno metros acomodó al castaño al pie de un árbol, a pesar del alboroto este ni se inmutaba dormía como si no hubiese un mañana.

_¿Qué haces? ¿Acomodas a tu princesita?… Hahahaha_

Todos rieron, incluso Hibari lo hizo, antes de darle la cara y mostrara sus bien confiadas tonfas, el meterse con el más temido de Namimori fue su perdición.

_!Hey Herbívoros, por causar alborotos en "mi territorio" Los morderé hasta la muerte!_

Solo se escucharon desesperados gritos de los yakuzas. Fue realmente rápido el como el prefecto acabo con todos ellos dejándolos medio muertos por el insulto y el atrevimiento, saco un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de sus tonfas, las guardo y tomó nuevamente al castaño comenzando a si su marcha a casa del pequeñ , Yamamoto y Reborn se encaminaban a la misma dirección, pero venían por distintos caminos, Gokudera recordaba lo que le había dicho Reborn antes.

En la tarde….

__Pero Reborn-san, no podemos dejarlo con ese loco maniático de la disciplina__

__Si, pequeño, Hibari no es de bromas, puede lastimar a Tsuna__

__No les pregunté, es una orden__

_El peliplata en sus adentros se sentía culpable, el respetaba al asesino, pero se trataba de su jefe y amigo, lo había abandonado._

__Tks. ¿Qué rayos estaría pensando Reborn-san? aun no comprendo, pero él no colocaría a Judaime en una situación donde su vida estuviese en riesgo…De todos modos iré a su casa a ver si ya regresó__

_Por su parte Yamamoto seguía su camino por las solitarias calles, entregó a su padre el encargo, lo ayudó un rato, pero al terminar le dijo que saldría un momento, también recordaba lo acontecido en el centro comercial y el como el pequeño les lanzo esa advertencia, él sabía que ese niño era muy fuerte después de su entrenamiento en el futuro, aun así Tsuna era su amigo y jefe._

__Necesito saber si Tsuna regresó a salvo, además es muy tarde ya, será mejor que me apresure__

_Por otra parte Reborn también se dirigía a casa, ya que después de hablar con Dino, se regresó a la clínica por unas cosas, pero sin embargo._

__Ese estúpido alumno, no sé si fue buena idea juntarlo con Hibari pero sé que ellos se entienden, lo vi claramente, espero este tiempo sea suficiente para aclarar sus dudas, el semblante de esos dos fue tan lamentable que incluso yo estaba asombrado de la actitud de Hibari__

Ahora….

Los tres se encontraron en la intercepción que da a la casa de Tsuna.

_¡Reborn-san, Yamamoto!_

_Gokudera, Pequeño_

_Veo que estáis muy preocupados por Tsuna, muy bien pues vamos todos, veamos que ocurrió con el_

Así los tres se encaminaron a la casa del castaño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto caminaba lentamente por las vacías calles que daban a la casa del herbívoro, este dormía y ni señas de despertarse, pero la calidez emanada por él lo envolvía fuertemente, involuntariamente lo atrajo más hacia él, quería sentirlo más mucho más cerca y el pequeño movió una de sus manos agarrando su suéter.

_Hi-ba-ri-san…_

Detuvo su marcha, posó su vista en el pequeño, luego miro y sin darse cuenta ya estaba al frente de la residencia del castaño, camino hasta el porche, al tratar de tocar el timbre la puerta esta fue abierta abruptamente mostrando a una señora muy preocupada.

_Tsu-kun! ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Sólo está muy cansado, voy a dejarlo en su cuarto_

_S-Si, si claro pasa, pasa, al subir las escaleras a mano derecha esta su habitación_

El prefecto llego a su habitación, acomodó al castaño en su cama su muñeca se vio apresada por una temblorosa mano.

_H-Hibari-san, es-pe-ra yo… yo… debo decirte lo que siento, yo…yo…_

El castaño a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía en hablar fue detenido por el prefecto.

_Aún no es el momento, te ves muy cansado, duerme, es una orden_

El castaño lo miro impresionado, no sólo por el sutil tono de voz, sino por lo que le había dicho, él mismo le había comentado que odiaba verlo débil, pero él lo miraba a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azul metal, en ellos no había ningún rastro de desagrado hacia su persona, sin embargo le miraban tan intensamente, que se sonrojo y lo soltó.

_Nos veremos mañana así que duerme_

_Yo…_

El prefecto se marchó, el castaño no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hoy, eso iba incluyendo su estado de inconsciencia (el no provocado por Hibari) en ese momento recordó que en cierto momento sintió cerca esa calidez esa sensación de seguridad en la cual él se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, recordar esa sensación fue suficiente para caer dormido bajar las escaleras, Nana lo miró un momento y luego le regalo una cálida sonrisa, como esas que ella solo saber dar.

_Muchas gracias por traer a casa a mi hijo…y por protegerlo también_

El prefecto quedo impresionado de la intuición de esa mujer, sólo basto una mirada para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, donde iban entrando en ese momento los chicos y el arcobaleno.

_Hibari, maldito ¿Dónde está Judaime?_

_Hmn_

_¿Aclaraste tus dudas Hibari?_

_Bebé… no todas pero las más irritantes están resueltas_

_Muy bien ¿y Tsuna?_

_Se encuentra en su habitación, él no se ve bien, si su estado no mejora mañana no permitas que vaya a la escuela_

_Muy bien_

Gokudera y Yamamoto miraban absortos y en silencio la conversación entre el prefecto y el arcobaleno, este siguió su camino, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles, los chicos notaron algunas gotas de sangre en el suéter del pelinegro, ellos querían saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero sin perder la calma esperaron las órdenes del pequeñín.

_Muy bien, vamos a ver a Tsuna y luego vayan a descansar, mañana hay clases_

_Sí_

Respondieron al unísono, pasaron a ver a Tsuna, estaba bien y descansaba tranquilamente, cosa que tranquilizó también a los dos guardianes. Salieron de la residencia, calmados pero con dudas. ¿A qué se referían con aclarar dudas? ¿Tsuna no estaba bien? Bueno mañana es un nuevo día ya tendrían tiempo de averiguar más. El hitman por su parte arropaba a su alumno, realmente se estaba desesperando por lo que había dicho Hibari, estaba seguro de que el castaño había sufrido otra recaída, "Demonios".

_Dos días, dos malditos días, tengo que esperar para saber que te sucede_

Dicho esto él también se fue a descansar, mañana sería otro día. El momento de la verdad estaba cerca, que será lo que tanto aqueja al castaño estaban a casi un día de averiguarlo.

Continuará.

**N/A:** Mina-san lo prometido es deuda, un 1827 mas acaramelado. Para el próximo cap, se sabrá de una duda que ningún fanfic se ha hecho… ¿Donde esta Mukuro-chan?... jejejeje… y al que ofendimos por el carácter Occ de Hibari-san (Bianchi y Kyoko hacen una reverencia de disculpa), bueno a contestar los reviews.

**MisDinosaur:** Gomenasai realmente tus respuestas serán resueltas al final del próximo capítulo.

**Nyanko1827:** Arigato y gome, nos gusta tratar de describir lo mas que podemos a los personajes, lugares, entre otros..y pues ese se extendió al igual que este ..y las dudas serán aclaradas al final del cuarto e inicios del quinto capítulo.

**Kuroineko:** esperamos te haya gustado el capi y tus dudas serán aclaradas para el cuarto y quinto capitulo, recomendación busca una caja de pañuelos ok.

**ShimizuMaria:** KyaaaaMaria-san que bueno que te gusto nuestro fic y espero este capi no te haya decepcionado por no revelar mas de la enfermedad que aqueja a nuestro cielo, pero prometido que el cuarto y el quinto te harán llorar y gritar…Bueno esperamos que nuestro trabajo llegue a ese punto.

**Diaspora66: **Kyaaaaaaaaaa es un honor que leas nuestro fic tu, Yunmoon y Nyanko1827 son nuestras fuentes de inspiración…bueno volviendo al tema esperamos te haya gustado el capi y las revelaciones serán entre el cap 4 y 5..tranquila con esos no tardaremos tanto asi que mantente alerta subiremos esos seguidos para no hacer tan dolorosa la espera.

**Mizuki-chan24:**Arigato, claro con gusto y esperamos este capítulo te haya gustado, y tranquila los 02 que vienen te harán caer de la silla jajaja lol…bueno hasta el próximo capi.

**Yunmoon:** Ante todo muchísimas gracias por ser nuestra beta, jajajaajaja no nos cansaremos de decir eso, claaaro trabajaremos duro

**SuzukiAdelheid:** ahí tienes una buena dosis de 1827, para que delires un rato jajajaj XD espero hayas disfrutado el capi.

**Debby.k:**ellos aquí estuvieron más juntitos pero los capítulos revelatorios serán el 4 y el 5 que serán subidos juntos debido a la secuencia que llevan ambos, asi que solo un poquitín de paciencia estarán listos pronto.

Gracias a todos por comentar.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


	4. Sospecha

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:** BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**.Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor!.La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary: **Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete mas ya que se enfoca mas al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

_Este capitulo fue corregido por Yunmoon_

**N/A: **En este capi algunos personajes nos quedaron demasiados Occ nos disculpamos por eso de antemano (Bianchi y Kyoko hacen reverencias)….no diremos mas nada pasen y lean el capitulo. Otra cosita aquí unas canciones para que le den un poco de ambiente al fic este símbolo dentro de la historia indica cuando debe arrancar la canción, gome explicamos sin ánimos de ofender a nadie ok (*) este es el aviso para que reproduzcan la canción

watch?v=KCT7KigeMog (*)

watch?v=-C3EIX-s-0 (**)

watch?v=IfLoCG1MLqI&ob=av2n (***)

**Capitulo 04:** Sospecha.

Resumen del capítulo anterior:

"**El momento de la verdad está cerca, que será lo que tanto aqueja al castaño, estaban a casi un día de averiguarlo". **

Ahora.

La mañana llegó nuevamente y por alguna extraña, muy extraña razón, Tsuna se encontraba despierto y casi listo para asistir a la escuela, Reborn no salía de su asombro, el castaño no se percató de que era observado, sin embargo el sicario se dio a ver.

_¿Te encuentras bien Tsuna?_

_¡Re-Reborn!... Si claro, dormí muy bien y ahora me siento mejor_

_De acuerdo_

Los dos se miraron por unos minutos, el silencio se hizo presente, el primero en romperlo fue Tsuna.

_Bajaré a desayunar…. ¿Vienes?_

_Si, adelántate, iré en un momento_

_Bien_

El castaño bajó a desayunar, su madre, como siempre de enérgica, le recibe con una gran sonrisa.

_!Tsu-kun, buenos días, siéntate ya te sirvo el desayuno!_

_Buenos días mamá _

_Lambo-san es un chico bueno, el se come toda la comida_

"_Si claro, estas de gorrero aquí en mi casa como si fueses parte de la familia toda la vida"_

Pensó el castaño con una mueca de desagrado, pero recapacitó cuando Nana tomó a Lambo y le dio un abrazo al pequeño bovino, era con la única que él se comportaba como un niño, bueno y normal, él y la pequeña I-pin junto con Fuuta entraron a la familia y a sus corazones, fuera de lo que es la mafia ellos eran sus amigos, su amada y querida familia. Los gritos de los más pequeños lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

_Esto es de Lambo-san Gahahahaha…_

_Nya Lambo no, eso me pertenece, es mío devuélvemelo_

_No, esto es de Lambo-san, no voy a devolverlo_

Empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

_¡Oigan! Ustedes dos dejen de gritar tan temprano…._

El castaño no había terminado la frase cuando un martillo vede se estrelló en la cabeza del pequeño bovino.

_¡Cállate estúpida vaca! Es muy temprano, compórtate_

_¡Buahh!_

_Reborn no golpees así a Lambo_

_Cállate, es por eso que no se comporta, lo consientes demasiado_

_¡Yo no lo consiento demasiado!_

Gritó desesperado el castaño, soltando un suspiro, terminó de desayunar y antes de salir le preguntó a su tutor.

_Oye Reborn ¿Qué sucedió con el entrenamiento?_

_No, el entrenamiento estará suspendido hasta que lleguen los resultados de los exámenes; mientras disfruta de tus vacaciones, ya que cuando tenga los resultados y me digan que no hay nada, el entrenamiento será tres veces más duro que el anterior_

El castaño palideció por lo que escuchó, mas sin embargo se despidió de todos y salió tranquilo de la casa a la escuela.

**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto ya se encontraba en la escuela, revisaba unos documentos, los soltó, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, y se quedo mirando por la ventana, su mente viajó a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El confesar sus sentimientos de alguna manera le había liberado de ese horrible estado de stress en el cual se mantenía, esa noche descansó como nunca, y saber que todo lo había provocado ese pequeño herbívoro le saco una risa irónica.

"_Sin embargo desde el momento en que comencé a acercarme a él lo he notado diferente, no por lo nuestro, puedo notar que cada día que va pasando el va decayendo en su salud, le preguntaré al bebé, el debe saber algo"_

Tomó asunto y prosiguió con la lectura de los documentos que tanto le quitaban su atención.

**::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Tsuna caminaba tranquilo por las calles, saludando a uno que otro vecino, no sabíacómo estaban sus amigos, bueno no era que no supiese su estado, Reborn le había dicho que el más lastimado fue Gokudera, pero que ya estaban bien, eso para él, muy pero muy en el fondo no era suficiente, quería ver por sí mismo como estaban. Pasando de ese acontecimiento, el día de la confesión de Hibari lo tenía atontado, jamás creyó que él se enamoraría de un hombre y mucho menos del chico más peligroso, pero su corazón lo había traicionado, su mente se nubló, sus sentimientos hablaron por si solos, lo malo fue que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

"_Será mejor que no lo vea__,__ aún no sé como reaccionare si lo tengo al frente, de seguro colapsaría…. ¡Hiiiiiii! ¿Qué me pasa? Ni siquiera lo he visto y ya estoy temblando, y mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido…. Será lo mejor, tratare de no verlo hoy"_

Salió de esos pensamientos y por un momento le invadió otro.

"_Rokudo Mukuro, ya regresamos todos a nuestras vidas y él aún está encerrado en ese aterrador, oscuro y frio lugar, en el futuro Chrome y Mukuro nos ayudaron enormemente y__¿__C__uál es mi pago? Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él sigue encerrado, aunque me da miedo iré a ver a Chrome después de clases, preguntare por él"._

El castaño ya había llegado a la escuela, como era temprano no había llegado mucha gente, llego al salón y solo estaban tres de sus compañeros, saludo y fue de inmediato a su asiento, se recostó un poco allí y nuevamente sus pensamientos se apoderaron de él.

"Q_ue voy a hacer ahora, después de lo que me dijo Hibari-san ahora temo mas por mis amigos, ellos siempre están a mi lado y Hibari querrá morderlos hasta la muerte ¡Hiiii ¿Qué haré?"_

_Décimo…. Buenos días ¿Como esta? ¿Qué le hizo ese miserable de Hibari?_

_¡Gokudera! Espera no abordes así a Tsuna_

_Es verdad cabeza de pulpo… Sawada no se sentía extremadamente bien ayer_

_!Cállense¡ ese loco fanático de la disciplina es capaz de todo así que hablo con razones_

_G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, hermano… buenos días, estoy bien sólo estaba cansado no hay de qué preocuparse_

Tsuna estaba asombrado y rió nervioso por lo que había dicho Gokudera, pero era cierto, los había preocupado a todos, él aún no entendía su estado de salud, Reborn, que era el encargado de investigarlo, le había comentado que estarían listos en una semana, de la cual habían transcurrido cuatro días, según él, pero como habían enviado eso a Italia los resultados tardarían cinco días más, que fastidio, bueno.

_¿Chicos como están ustedes?¿Se encuentran bien?, sobre todo tú, Gokudera-kun, Reborn me dijo que Recibiste el golpe directo de Hibari-san…discúlpame Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, todo fue por mi culpa..._

El castaño bajo la cabeza, muy apenado por lo sucedido, además que un pequeño sonrojo se dejo ver al recordar su momento a solas con el prefecto. El peli plata al ver a su jefe así de arrepentido casi se le salen las lagrimas, ver esa preocupación por su persona importante realmente lo conmovió.

_!D-Decimo no tiene por que disculparse yo me encuentro bien mire¡_

Se golpeo el costado, siendo eso suficiente como para que rayitos, espirales y muchas, muchas estrellas fueran la única visión, ya que el golpe todavía estaba reciente, y por supuesto cayera al suelo aturdido.

_Gokudera, no hagas eso, tienes lesiones serias en tu costado, te pidieron que lo tomaras con calma_

_!Ouchuchuch…¡_

_!G-Gokudera-kun¡_

_Tranquilo Tsuna, a pesar de las pequeñas lesiones estamos bien…Pero dinos ¿Qué quería Hibari contigo para secuestrarte de esa forma?... no se, es que no es usual en él actuar así_

_D-Décimo yo también estoy curioso de saber. ¿Qué quería ese Psicópata de las peleas con usted?_

_¡YO NO SE DE QUE HABLAN AL EXTREMO, PERO IGUAL SAWADA EXPLICANOS!_

El castaño fue atrapado con la guardia baja, no sabría como explicarles a ellos lo que había pasado con Hibari, nada mas cruzo la idea por su mente y casi cae al suelo de bruces, tenia que pensar en algo rápido.

_Chicos, discúlpenme en verdad siento haberlos preocupado pero… yo… yo…no…_

Yamamoto notó el nerviosismo y el pequeño sonrojo del castaño, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar, el porque no mencionaría nada, aunque el fue el culpable por preguntar sin saber las consecuencias, sin embargo para eliminar la presión que había sobre el castaño le hablo a Gokudera y a Ryohei.

_!Hahaha…discúlpame Tsuna, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, estas bien y eso es lo que realmente importa_

_¡Yamamoto!_

La mirada del castaño se lleno de estrellitas al ver que su amigo no lo obligaría a decirle la verdad, ya que para su familia la mentira era utopía, el se los diría en su momento pero no ahora en ese momento debía de tener todo en orden (para él) ya que sus sentimientos aún no habían sido profesados para su persona especial.

_Si el Décimo dice que está bien, para mí está bien_

Soltó con cierto desdén el peli plata, el boxeador, aún ajeno a la situación, no hizo ademan de saber más al respecto del tema, el beisbolista para seguir liberando el ambiente tenso que se había formado, comenzó a sacar a relucir otros temas hasta que el profesor llegó y comenzaron las clases.

**::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El presidente del comité de disciplina había terminado de revisar la documentación, las rondas en la escuela y dar las indicaciones a Kusakabe para el resto del día, así que solo se fue a su lugar favorito a tomar una siesta, descanso que fue interrumpido por una presencia, sólo él conocía a ese individuo tan osado de invadir su territorio y su descanso de esa manera, ni que decir que no tuvo ni la necesidad de levantarse.

_! Bebé! ¿Qué quieres?_

En ese momento no estaba de humor ni siquiera para ofrecerse a pelear con él, estaba muy ocupado pensando lo sucedido con el herbívoro, el día anterior.

_Tranquilo Hibari, solo vengo para preguntarte que sucedió contigo y el estúpido de mi alumno_

El prefecto al escuchar esas palabras frunció el ceño, le molestaba que tildaran de inútil al castaño, ya que él, a pesar de aparentarlo, no lo era, se volvía todo un carnívoro a la hora de las peleas, así que eso realmente no le gustó. Y aunque Reborn si suponía el hecho de lo que sucedía con ellos, quería escucharlo de la boca del guardián.

_Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia_

_¡Ohh!...pero Hibari, recuerda, soy su tutor, claro que es mi problema, ya que aún debo enseñarle muchas cosas acerca del mundo de la mafia como futuro jefe de una de las familias mas poderosas de Italia, la Familia Vongola_

El prefecto bufó y se levantó de su lugar para encarar al pequeño asesino.

_Bebé, sólo te diré algo, Tsunayoshi me pertenece y el que se atreva a lastimarlo "Lo Morderé hasta la Muerte"_

_Vaya vaya, si que te has vuelto todo un guardián y… ¿A que se debe ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Acaso no odias a los herbívoros y a las manadas?_

El prefecto se maldijo internamente, había caído en las provocaciones del bebé, no le quedaba de otra que seguir el juego.

_¿Que es lo que realmente quieres saber?_

_Ahora si nos entendemos…Muy bien comenzaré ¿Qué pretendes con Tsuna?_

El prefecto no se veía en la obligación de responder, pero a él nadie lo intimidaba, mucho menos un bebé y si ese era su objetivo estaba muy equivocado.

_Comparto sentimientos muy profundos por Tsunayoshi, sólo necesitaba un momento para aclararlos, pero, él no se sentía bien de salud_

_¿Es por eso que mencionaste que no todo estaba aclarado?_

_Así es, el no logró confesar lo que siente por mí, sin embargo él está buscando el valor y las fuerzas para decírmelo_

_Entiendo_

_¿No vas a reprochar nuestro comportamiento, bebé?_

Ahora el turno de las preguntas había pasado a Hibari, este lo miraba intrigado, ya que se jactaba del mundo de la mafia, un mafioso con ese tipo de relación no era bien visto.

_No, para nada, es más, me alegro por ustedes_

El prefecto levantó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras.

_No entiendo bebé_

_Tsuna necesita un soporte para la vida que enfrentará una vez que acepte el cargo y sea enviado a Italia, él no es un chico que acepta peleas, incluso asesinatos, te aseguro que el podría sucumbir si no tiene apoyo, y tú Hibari, como uno de los guardianes Vongola mas fuertes, eres el candidato perfecto para ello_

_Hmn_

_No lo tomes a mal, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa, no vi que ayer hicieras algo grave para llevártelo, pero comentaste que ni se movió de su lugar_

_Así es, esa fue la razón por la cual no terminamos de hablar_

_Ya veo, bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, otra cosa, esta demás en decírtelo, pero mantén al margen el tema, solo hasta saber que dicen los resultados de los exámenes, sólo para salir de dudas_

_Hmn_

Así el arcobaleno se marchó antes de que el prefecto pudiese descargar toda su irritación. Este, por su parte, se quedo pensando de que manera actuaria con el castaño, ya le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero, no podía arruinar su reputación en la escuela y el conociendo lo cobarde que es, tampoco buscaría o haría algo para perjudicarlo, sólo quedaba actuar como siempre y hablar cuando estuviesen a solas, bueno mejor dejaba de pensar en eso ya le estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza, retomo sus siesta, realmente la necesitaba.

** ::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::: **

Al finalizar las clases, el castaño, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko y Ryohei salieron juntos de la escuela, pero antes de avanzar más Tsuna se detuvo.

_!C-Chicos, lo siento pero debo ir a un lugar antes de ir a casa, nos vemos mañana!_

Soltó el chico de manera sospechosa (ni sabe disimular).

_Décimo yo lo acompaño, últimamente usted no se siente bien, no es bueno que ande solo_

_Tsuna es cierto, deja que te acompañemos, no tenemos más nada que hacer_

_SI SAWADA DÉJANOS IR AL EXTREMO_

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hermano, disculpen, en verdad agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi, pero estoy bien, no es necesario que me acompañen_

_¡Pero décimo…!_

_¡Gokudera-kun!_

Los presentes, incluso el aludido quedo sin habla, era la segunda vez que el castaño le levantaba la voz con autoridad, no quería desobedecer a su jefe, así que cerró sus ojos, agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

_Por favor décimo, si algo malo ocurre no dude en llamarme, yo le prestare apoyo_

Las últimas frases salieron con dificultad, el castaño reaccionando a lo acabado de ocurrir, no daba crédito a sus ojos, había gritado a su amigo, sólo por preocuparse por él, los demás guardaron silencio. Él por su parte debía de hacer algo, pero no podía echarse atrás, estaba decidido en seguir adelante con el plan.

_G-Gokudera-kun, perdóname, en verdad yo no quería…, pero debo ir, y debo hacerlo solo, por favor chicos déjenme ir_

Tsuna se inclinó ante ellos, sus palabras en verdad eran sinceras y desesperadas.

_Tsuna_

_Tsuna-kun_

_!SAWADA¡_

_¡Décimo!_

Los chicos se miraron entre si, no les quedo de otra que aceptar a la petición de su amigo y jefe.

_Esta bien Tsuna, al igual que Gokudera, promete que si la situación lo amerita, nos llamaras para auxiliarte_

_Cuídate Tsuna-kun_

_Chicos_

El castaño se sentía tan feliz, era muy afortunado al tener amigos tan confiables.

_Hmn… lo prometo, debo apresurarme, realmente no demorare en ello, se los aseguro, nos vemos_

Así el pequeño corrió dejando atrás a sus muy preocupados amigos.

En verdad el castaño no mentía, no quería que la noche le cayera encima en ese espeluznante lugar así que siguió corriendo a su destino….Kokuyo Land.

**::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Era hora de salir de la escuela, Reborn quería ver a su estúpido alumno para sacarle más información acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, aunque en el camino a quien se encontró fue a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, la sorpresa más grande fue que allí no estaba el castaño y estos mostraban unas caras muy serias y al momento de divisar al arcobaleno se quedaron estáticos.

_¡Ciaossu!_

_¡Reborn-san!_

_¡Chiquitin!_

_¿Donde esta Tsuna?_

Ellos se miraron sin saber que responderle al pequeño Hitman, este al notar la actitud sospechosa de los dos chicos se puso mas serio, preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una voz seria y amenazante, los chicos tragaron grueso ya habían vivido la experiencia de verlo enojado.

_Pequeñín nosotros…_

Hablo el beisbolistas, pero no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por el peli plata.

_Reborn-san al salir ….al salir de la escuela, el décimo tenía que ir a un lugar, pero se negó rotundamente a que le acompañáramos, ni mucho menos decirnos la localización en caso de necesitar ayuda_

"_Tsuna, que rayos estará pensando, el andar solo no es bueno, aun no sabemos que clase de enfermedad lo aqueja, y aun así para atreverse a ir solo debe ser algo importante, pero me extraña, Gokudera no cede tan fácil cuando de la seguridad de Tsuna se trata, es extraño si fuese con Hibari ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en salir de la escuela, ya que el se encuentra allí en estos momentos y los chicos dicen que el salió fuera de la escuela…bueno ya hablare con el no hay nada que se me escape de las manos"_

Pensó molesto el arcobaleno, mientras miraba a los guardianes.

_¿Por que no lo siguieron? Mi estúpido alumno ha estado enfermo últimamente, hasta la comida se las está saltando ustedes…_

El pequeño se percató que mientras que el beisbolista estaba cabizbajo, el peli plata esperaba su oportunidad, su mirada mostraba una ineludible determinación.

_!Reborn-san yo…!Confió en el décimo, es por eso que no le seguí…además soy el que siempre parlotea en ser su mano derecha, pero más que eso, soy su amigo, yo se que estará bien y que en su momento me dirá la verdad_

El pequeño no salía de su asombro y lo mismo pasaba con su compañero, era verdad, Gokudera jamás dejaría a Tsuna ir a un lugar peligroso, estaba consciente que el era muy impulsivo, las muchas veces que le dijo que confiara en su jefe, rio por lo bajo, mientras acomodaba su sombrero fédora.

_Muy bien, vamos a casa entonces, mamá preparó una rica cena y pensaba invitarlos de todos modos, esperemos a Tsuna_

_Si_

Así los tres marcharon a casa del castaño a esperarlo y saber de el.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsuna había llegado a su destino.

"_Tan tétrico como siempre_"

Pensó el castaño al tener al frente a Kokuyo Land. Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio y allí con un poco de suerte, comenzó a adentrarse mientras llamaba temeroso a su Guardiana de la Niebla.

_Chrome, Chrome ¿Dónde estás?_

_¡Jefe!_

Contesto extrañada al ver a su jefe y ¿Solo? al mirarlo se pudo notar un sonrojo, el se acercó para hablarle pero su acto fue frustrado con la intromisión de los secuaces de Mukuro.

_!Hey es el Vongola¡ ¿Que haces aquí en nuestro territorio pyon?_

_!Ken cálmate¡_

_¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?_

"_Hiiiii! Que miedo_"

_Yo… yo solo venia a preguntarle algo a Chrome, no es nada de peleas ni nada por el estilo_

_Ken, Chikusa, cálmense, yo me encargo, adelántense enseguida los alcanzo para cenar_

_Esta bien, vamos Ken_

_No vayas a armar alboroto Vongola, sino me encargare de ti, vamos_

"_Pero si son ellos los alborotadores_"

Pensó mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

_¡Jefe! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quería preguntarme?_

_Chrome… yo… yo quería saber ¿Como esta Mukuro? ¿Como se encuentra?_

_¿Mukuro-sama?_

_La verdad es que necesito hablar con él ¿No puedes llamarle?_

La pequeña peli morada se quedó mirando asombrada a su jefe, no solo por lo que acababa de escuchar, sino por lo preocupado que se veía, ella sabia que su jefe le tenia mucho miedo al peli azul, pero en su mirada castaña no se veía nada de miedo, solo preocupación, algo que tenia el era que trasmitía sus sentimientos con sus gestos, era fácil predecirlo.

_¡Jefe yo…! (-Espera Nagi- ¡Mukuro-sama! –Déjame a mi yo me encargo de él- Mukuro-sama pero..-Tranquila no le hare daño, puedo verlo también, el es muy cobarde, pero cuando se armo de valor para venir solo aquí sin la compañía de su grupo y del arcobaleno, definitivamente algo pasa, bien descansa Nagi- Si Mukuro-sama)…_

En ese momento el castaño sintió un terrible escalofrío, mientras una niebla envolvía a la chica, haciendo acto de presencia un chico peliazul, ojo bicolor y una sonrisa tan sádica y maliciosa que definitivamente el castaño pensó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. (** *** )

_Kufufufu~Sawada Tsunayoshi, jamás pensé que tuvieras el valor de acercarte hasta aquí y mucho menos solo_

Decía con una divertida sonrisa mientras hacía aparecer su tridente, el castaño estaba muerto de miedo, pero debía de alcanzar el valor y seguir encaminado en el asunto que le había llevado allí. Mukuro noto el cambio inmediato de estado de ánimo del castaño y decidió que el divertido juego de acechar al chico había terminado. Con sus ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo hablo de manera decidida, pero sin perder aquella inocencia muy común en el.

_Mukuro, no necesitaba a nadie aquí conmigo solo he venido a hablar, jamás he tenido las intenciones de pelear contigo, la última vez me obligaste_

_Kufufufu~Muy bien y que es lo que venias a hablar conmigo_

_Mukuro recurro a ti por varias razones pero antes quiero…quiero que me perdones_

El castaño hizo una reverencia, ante la atenta mirada del peli azul, pero este le seguía mirando de una manera expectante, ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo, mas se quedo callado, quería seguir escuchando lo que el chico decía.

_¿Aun tienes presentes los recuerdos del futuro verdad?_

_Si algunos, mas los recuerdos de Nagi ya que ella estaba con ustedes allí_

_Ahora quiero agradecerte a ti y a Chrome por habernos ayudado en la pelea del futuro, aun en la peor situación, estuvieron apoyándonos en todo momento_

_Oya oya~ Sabes que no te ayude a ti, solo lo hice…_

_¡Lo se!_

Gritó el castaño.

_Se que lo hiciste por conveniencia, aun así gracias Mukuro_

_Hasta ahora entiendo el agradecimiento, pero, ¿Por qué la disculpa?_

_Mukuro…yo…_

El castaño se vio más sombrío y agacho mas la cabeza, sus palabras se escuchaban, amargas, llenas de dolor y rabia, cosa que notaba el peli azul muy extrañado, casi se podía decir que ese no era el Sawada Tsunayoshi que siempre molestaba.

_No olvido todo los malos momentos que le hiciste pasar a mis amigos, aun siento que esa rabia no me abandona, pero se porque lo hiciste, entiendo tu odio por la mafia, yo también la odio, solo existe en ella avaricia, conflicto, complot, venganza, acepte ser el candidato después de lo vivido en el futuro porque quiero acabar con eso, volver a las verdaderas raíces, las que Primo Vongola y sus Guardianes entregaron sus almas y corazones, quiero un lugar tranquilo donde pueda sonreír junto a mis amigos…y eso te incluye a ti y a Chrome, tu estas en ese espantoso lugar, mientras que yo estoy aquí a salvo…tienes razón Mukuro solo soy un cobarde, un… Bueno para nada, me siento tan miserable_

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro del castaño, el peli azul que estaba de brazos cruzados soltó el amarre de sus manos, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar del castaño, el verlo llorar de esa manera tan amarga, algo dentro de el, muy dentro de el se sintió desarmado, aun así permaneció en silencio sin interrumpir, mientras lo miraba de manera analítica. El castaño ceso su lágrimas, las limpio de su rostro y miro al ilusionista de frente, sin miedo ni dudas.

_La razón por la que vine aquí fue a decirte que abogaré por ti, por tu libertad, te voy a sacar de allí, no voy a permitir que pases diez años en ese horrible hoyo_

Los dos se miraron fijamente, el peli azul quedó atrapado por las orbes castañas del chico, serenas, sinceras, como si se trataran de las ventanas de su alma, este dio unos pasos mas hasta quedar solo a centímetros de su guardián, mostrándole una sonrisa apacible y con su tranquila voz se dirigió a su guardián.

_Mukuro… ¿Puedo verte? No me refiero a tu ilusión, sino al verdadero, el que esta encerrado, por favor…_

El lo miro extrañado.

_¿Para que quieres ir allí?_

Suspiro, el guardian había captado la indirecta.

_¿Estas seguro de ir? Y sobre todo ¿Estás seguro de soportarlo?_

_Si, por favor Mukuro déjame verte_

_!Prepárate No será nada agradable!_

Mukuro coloco su mano en la frente del castaño, al liberar las flamas de niebla el castaño cerro sus ojos, en un instante se encontraba enfrente de la capsula donde estaba el cuerpo del Guardián, encadenado, con un horrible tubo que cubría su ojo, en ese instante una ola de sentimientos lo embargó, desde el dolor, hasta el frio y la soledad, el odio, ese sentimiento fue tan abrumador que el mismo se abrazó así mismo. Empezó a abrir sus ojos, al hacerlo completamente notó que estaba sentado y recostado a la pared de la parte de afuera del edificio, mientras que a su lado estaba el peli azul contemplando el atardecer.

_¿Mukuro?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, eres realmente un chico interesante_

_¿Ah...?_

_Viste mi interior, sufres al igual que yo…parece que el masoquismo fuese una de tus virtudes, pero en este caso lo llamare amabilidad, cosa muy mala para este oscuro mundo como lo es la mafia, viniste a mi sin pedirme nada a cambio, estas prometiendo liberarme, debo estar loco por lo que diré pero si tu logras liberarme, Nagi y yo seremos tus guardianes y no haremos nada que atente a tus creencias, ya que nuestros objetivos no son tan diferentes_

Al escuchar esas palabras de parte del ilusionista, el castaño se levantó de su lugar lo miro y mostrando su hechizante sonrisa se despidió de el pero antes de correr.

_Muy bien, hablare con Reborn para que se comunique a Italia, ya veras que lo hare, lo prometo, adiós Mukuro_

El peli azul lo vio marcharse, aun así noto algo en el, lo vio mas delgado de lo que es siempre, y cuando lo proyecto hasta la Prisión de Vindicare, logro ver algunos recuerdos, aunque fueron muy vagos, notó que en ellos sufría, además de la presencia del Guardián de la Nube, este al hablarle, esos sentimientos de sufrimientos cambiaron a una gran felicidad.

_Kufufufu~ mi pequeña y linda Nagi, debemos investigar un poco mas, ya que al parecer hay un par de tortolos viéndose a escondidas..._

_Si, Mukuro-sama_

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño caminaba por las calles, cerca de su casa, pensaba en lo sucedido, el alivio que sentía era como si hubiera cargado una gran roca por mucho tiempo, a pesar de estar en su modo hyper nada cambiaba, pero ahora, era como si todo se hubiese esfumado, Hibari-san, claro!

"_Hibari-san.¡Hiiii! Es verdad, ahora se cuales son los sentimientos de Hibari-san, mi corazón late muy rápido, el miedo hacia su persona ha cambiado a nerviosismo, pero, yo, no he podido confesar mis sentimientos, bueno, al igual que lo hice con Mukuro, me armaré de valor y se lo diré."_

_Pero antes, hablare con Reborn en cuanto a lo de Mukuro, a lo seguro querrá matarme por no haber consultado antes con el, pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho esta_

El castaño iba a dar la vuelta pero recordó que había dejado a sus amigos preocupados y no había avisado que llegaría tarde, así que apresuró su paso, ya había anochecido.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_Uhm… Tsu-kun está tardando, aun no ha cenado y últimamente no esta comiendo como debe ser, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun ya lo hicieron y esperan en la sala, pero aún no regresa_

_¡Estoy en casa!_

_¡Tsu-kun! ¿Dónde estabas? Los chicos tienen rato esperando a que regresaras_

_Tuve que pasar por un lugar antes de regresar_

_Ahh… bueno pasa a la sala mientras te sirvo la cena_

_Si_

_¡Décimo!_

_¡Tsuna!_

_Hola chicos, siento haberlos preocupado, pero como les dije, no paso nada, estoy bien_

_¿Tsuna dónde estabas?_

_Reborn llego por detrás, con voz firme y una mirada a medio ocultar bajo el filo de su fédora, el esperaba una respuesta, por parte de su estudiante_

_Reborn, debo hablar contigo, pero, no ahora_

_Tsuna_

_Décimo_

Los chicos miraron a su amigo y al arcobaleno, jamás lo habían visto tan serio, realmente el ambiente se estaba tensando hasta que el castaño notó la mirada de sus amigos, con voz pausada se dirigió a ellos.

_Tranquilo chicos, vamos a la cocina, voy a comer algo no lo he hecho en todo el día_

Tsuna y los chicos se fueron, el arcobaleno miro al castaño y se reprochó a sí mismo.

"_Rayos, había algo en su mirada, algo sucedió, no puedo creer que me quede sin hacer nada, bueno igual el tendrá que decirme que ocurrió" _

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos hablaron de trivialidades, después se despidieron con un "hasta mañana", el castaño cansado subió hasta su habitación a preparar todo para el día siguiente, aun así estaba siendo observado por su tutor.

_¡Tsuna!_

_¡Hiiii! R-Reborn, no me asustes así… ufff!_

_¡Vaya! Que voy a hacer contigo_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

El castaño replicaba molesto por el menosprecio de su tutor, mostrando un puchero en protesta.

_Ahora que estamos solos, necesito que me cuentes ¿Dónde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo?_

_Reborn, bueno precisamente, de eso quería hablarte yo… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhh!_ (** **** )

El castaño cayó al suelo, el dolor en su abdomen se intensificó, no lograba mantenerse coherente.

_¡Tsuna! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?_

_¡Ahhh! R-Reborn ayu… dame_

_¡Tsuna resiste!_

El castaño se desmayó, Reborn transformo a León en un celular y llamó a la clínica, para que enviaran una ambulancia a la residencia Sawada. Una vez la ambulancia llegó, Nana y Reborn se fueron en ella con Tsuna inconsciente, Bianchi se quedo en la casa, cuidando a los mas pequeños, esta demás en decir que la condición del castaño estaba mal, su madre estaba desconcertada.

_¡Tsu-kun! ¿Qué tienes? Estabas bien en la tarde…mamá está aquí_

Nana lloraba mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo.

_Tranquila mamá, son excelentes médicos los de la clínica a donde vamos, no te preocupes_

_Gracias Reborn-kun, siempre cuidas de nosotros_

Al llegar a la clínica, el castaño fue atendido de inmediato, pronto lo estabilizaron, aun no tenían claro el diagnostico, pero la revisión preliminar había sido un dolor en el abdomen, el chico se encontraba mejor, los médicos les dijeron a Reborn y a Nana que podían pasar al cuarto, al verlo dormir la tranquilidad regreso como brisa fresca a los dos, al cabo de un rato Nana se quedó dormida, Reborn salió de la habitación debía hablar con los médicos.

_Reborn-san, los resultados estarán aquí en la clínica dentro de unas horas, además, un grupo de especialistas son los encargados de entregárselos y explicarle la situación actual del paciente_

_Ya veo, muy bien llámame cuando ellos estén aquí_

_Si_

Al salir del consultorio, lo dudó un momento pero a la final se decidió, debía de avisarles a los guardianes de la situación del castaño.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó, el castaño poco a poco abria sus ojos, acostumbrándolos a la claridad de la habitación, al estar totalmente despierto analizo todo el lugar, estaba en una habitación blanca, con cables pegados a su cuerpo, maquinas que hacían ruidos extraños y su madre durmiendo en un sillón cerca de el.

"_¿Donde rayos estoy?"_

Sin medir consecuencias, empezó a quitarse los cables, al retirar el ultimo, uno de los aparatos emitió un pitido fuerte, capaz de despertar a su mamá.

_Mamá buenos días_

_¡Tsu-kun! querido ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Si me encuentro bien, solo un poco cansado ¿Dónde estamos?_

Nana al ver a Tsuna más tranquilo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y lo abrazó muy fuerte, el castaño se asustó y le daba palmaditas en su espalda tratando de calmarla, ya que de por si el estaba espantado.

_M-Mamá, estoy bien enserio_

_!Tsu-kun estabas muy mal anoche y mamá estaba muy preocupada!_

_Mamá no llores estoy bien tranquila_

_Veo que ya despertaste_

_¡Reborn!_

_¿Como te sientes?_

_Solo estoy un poco cansado, pero estoy bien_

_Mamá no has dormido bien cuidándolo, adelántate a casa, yo me encargo del papeleo del alta de Tsuna_

_Muchas gracias Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun, prepare todo para tu llegada con eso hablare con los chicos que los deje solos en casa con Bianchi_

_Está bien mamá_

_Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto están aquí desde anoche, en este momento d…_

_!Décimo!_

_!Tsuna!_

_!C-Chicos!_

_Décimo ¿Cómo se siente?_

_Estoy bien_

_!Hahaha que susto nos has dado Tsuna, el pequeñín nos llamó anoche, que al salir de tu casa caíste enfermo, al llegar nos encontramos con ellos y esperamos hasta la madrugada que avisaron que tu condición había mejorado!_

_Siento el haberlos preocupado_

_Yamamoto, Gokudera, ustedes también, Tsuna está bien, regresen a sus casas y descansen, no vayan a la escuela hoy, pero mañana se tendrán que poner al corriente, yo me encargo de la ausencia con los profesores_

_Si_

"_¡Uhhhh! No puedo creerlo, los manda como si fuese su padre o algo por el estilo"_

Pensó el castaño, pálido y con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

Los chicos se marcharon a descansar, mientras que el arcobaleno se ganaba un lado del castaño en la cama.

_Tsuna, dentro de unas horas llegaran los resultados de los exámenes, además debo reunirme con un grupo de especialistas_

_¿Especialistas? ¿Qué pasa Reborn?_

_No lo sé, solo hasta que me reúna con ellos_

La preocupación del castaño y ese mal presentimientoque venía sintiendo desde hace días se incremento, se puso una mano en el pecho, sentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y no saben cuánta razón tenía.

_Vístete, yo hablare con los médicos para tu alta en la clínica_

_Si_

_Afuera está aparcado un auto negro, sube en ese, te llevara a casa_

_Está bien_

El castaño obedeció, comenzó a vestirse, mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido, una pequeña imagen se vino a su mente, su tutor preguntando le donde había estado, cosa que lo asustó de nueva cuenta.

El castaño normalmente (siempre…Nótese el sarcasmo) busca consejos de Reborn, pero este sentimiento nació en el, no podía evadirlo, el, debía hacerlo con o sin la aprobación de Reborn, el liberaría a Mukuro de la Cárcel de Vindicare, eran tantas cosas, incluso su razón de nerviosismo mayor era sus sentimientos por el prefecto, ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Reborn? ¿De que Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba enamorado del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario y Guardián de la Nube Hibari Kyoya?

"_¡Hiiii! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo le explicaré eso? ¡Ahhhh!."_

El castaño se agarraba la cabellera alborotándola, mientras palidecía nada más con el pensamiento.

_Bueno será mejor que regrese a casa, mamá y los chicos me esperan_

El castaño se despidió de Reborn, prometiendo que este lo llamaría para mantenerlo al tanto de la situación.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto estaba frente a la entrada de la escuela, como siempre vigilando que no ocurriese nada que perturbara la paz, en ese momento pasaron dos de los herbívoros con caras muy preocupadas.

_!Pero hermano!_

_TRANQUILA KYOKO SAWADA ESTA BIEN AL EXTREMO, ME ASEGURÓ CABEZA DE PULPO QUE YA LO HABIAN DADO DE ALTA, A LO QUE SALGAMOS DE CLASE PASAMOS A VERLO_

El prefecto escuchó lo que decían, recordó que anoche lo había llamado el bebé informándole al respecto, pero al saber que el herbívoro ya estaba mejor, le dijo que no había la necesidad de estar allí, sin más se dirigió a su oficina, no tenía tiempo de estar pensando en ese herbívoro. Aunque no lo admitiera, una parte de el gritaba a viva voz que fuera a verlo, pero su orgullo estaba primero así que se quedó con las ganas.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_!Ciaossu! Caballeros, muchas gracias por apresurarse con los resultados, ahora bien ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?_

_Muy bien Reborn-san_(***)

Se levantó el médico de más edad, del grupo de siete que habían llegado de Italia ese día.

_El paciente presenta Adenocarcinoma del estómago, en pocas palabras cáncer estomacal...Hay causas que pueden llevar a ese estado, pero lo más extraño, es que este tipo de cáncer, solo lo presentan personas de cincuenta años en adelante, su condición no es la mejor, de hecho la enfermedad está muy avanzada, por lo que revise de la recaída que sufrió anoche, está en un punto donde si no se opera rápidamente, el paciente morirá irremediablemente, ya que la metástasis que está presentando ha alcanzado alguno de sus órganos como los ganglios linfáticos adyacentes_

_Cáncer_

Pronuncio dubitativo, tomando su sombrero fédora en la mano y apretándolo fuertemente a la vista de todos los presentes.

"_¿Cómo demonios le explico a Tsuna que va a morir? Rayos este mal presentimiento era eso, no puedo creerlo"_

_¿Reborn-san?_

_Disculpe doctor ¿Podría explicarme los síntomas?_

_Si claro, los síntomas más comunes son: Cansancio, desmayos, falta de apetito, dolor de cabeza, fiebre, mareos, dolor abdominal el cual es producto del avance de la enfermedad_

_Dice que hay una opción de operación_

_Bien, mis colegas y yo estudiamos el caso, se puede operar, pero el porcentaje de éxito es muy bajo, estamos reuniendo a los mejores médicos, algunos estamos aquí presentes, la tecnología la tenemos, mas sin embargo, no estamos albergando muchas esperanzas, como le explique al principio la enfermedad va muy avanzada, es un paciente de corta edad no sabemos que tal reaccionara su cuerpo a la operación_

_De proceder con la operación ¿Para cuándo estaría todo preparado?_

_Solo necesitamos preparara al paciente y terminar de hacerle otros exámenes, pero de tiempo, bueno serian alrededor de dos semanas_

_Esta bien, trasladen todo el personal preciso, todo el equipo necesario, que no falte nada, ya que esa operación se llevará a cabo_

_Si….!Ah lo olvidaba! mientras todo está listo aquí está el tratamiento, no debe saltarse nada, es solo para reducir el dolor, los mareos y el cansancio, es provisional, cada 3 días habrá que cambiarlo, ya que el cuerpo se vuelve inmune a los analgésicos y los dolores serán más fuertes_

_Se los entregaré, muchas gracias a todos, descansen, se que tienen casi 11 horas viajando y no han descansado, entregándome esta información_

_Muchas gracias a usted Reborn-san, con permiso, nos retiramos_

Dieron por finalizada la reunión, Reborn salió en silencio, caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica, definitivamente, esto, era algo con lo que ellos no contaban, como le diría a su alumno que tenía cáncer y para colmo no era un cáncer ordinario, que este lo mataría a no ser de que se someta a la operación, la cual tampoco arroja muchas esperanzas, definitivamente el chico no lo soportaría. Ese día el castaño no vio a Reborn, le pareció extraño, bueno como mañana era día de escuela, no quería tenerlo allí golpeándolo, así que preparo todo y se fue a dormir.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, el tutor no estaba, que extraño, al colocarse de pie, se sintió casi sin fuerzas.

"_¿Que pasará? Dijo que los resultados llegaban ayer y desde ese momento no he sabido nada de el, bueno mejor me arreglo se hace tarde para ir a la escuela"_

_Buenos días mamá_

_!Buenos días Tsu-kun, siéntate ya te sirvo el desayuno!_

_No, solo tomare la tostada debo irme, otra cosa mamá ¿No has visto a Reborn?_

_El me llamo, me dijo que tenía una reunión, así que no regresó anoche_

_Uhm…bueno, me voy_

_Que te vaya bien_

El castaño salió de la casa, pero cambio de dirección, en vez de la escuela, se fue a la clínica.

"_Le preguntaré a Reborn, se que está en la clínica"_

Al llegar a la clínica, pasó a recepción y se encontró a Reborn hablando con un médico.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en la casa a descansar_

_L-Lo siento Reborn, te estuve buscando, desde ayer no sé nada de ti ¿Qué sucedió con los resultados?_

_Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso, ven sígueme_

Al notar la preocupada expresión en los ojos de Reborn un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin mas siguió a su tutor en silencio hasta uno de los consultorios sin protestar.

_Pasa y cierra la puerta_

_Si_

_Siéntate_

_No, solo quiero que me digas que fue lo que te dijeron de los resultados Reborn_

Soltó el castaño ya muy nervioso, pero sin embargo conservó la calma.

_Tsuna prepárate, no es fácil lo que te diré, así que escucha, por el bien de tu familia, tus amigos y del tuyo mismo debes mantener la calma y actuar con prudencia_

El castaño estaba temblando su miedo era extremo, no soportaba más.

_Los exámenes arrojaron lo siguiente, tienes…Cáncer de Estomago, su estado es avanzado, hay muy pocas posibilidades de vida_

El castaño agrandó sus ojos, ¿Cáncer?

_ Tu caso es un caso extraño, mas sin embargo hay una posibilidad con una operación, pero esta no da muchas esperanzas, ya que no saben si tu cuerpo resistirá el procedimiento_

El castaño le dio la espalda a su tutor, no, esto no le podía pasar a él. Sawada Tsunayoshi, de 15 años de edad, iba a morir por cáncer.

Continuará.

**N/A:**Noooooooooo no nos maten, pero así va la historia, el próximo capi sigue este delicado tema, nuevamente nos disculpamos por lo Occ de los personajes (Bianchi y Kyoko hacen una reverencia de disculpa), en cuanto a la enfermedad modificamos algunas cosas pero busque en esta página para saber mas de ella . ,bueno a contestar los reviews.

**Nyanko1827: **Arigato, nono tienes por que disculparte, a nosotras también nos alegra haber hecho feliz tu primer dia del año con nuestro capi, con los nuestros no deberás esperar tanto, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi, feliz año nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**ShimizuMaria: **Kyaaaa Maria-san qué bueno que te gusto el capi, si fue duro con lo difícil de su carácter pero dimos lo mejor de nosotras para que Kyo-kun fuera tierno, esperamos que este capi no te haya decepcionado por llevar a Tsu-chan a esa condición T_T.

**Mizuki-chan24:**Arigato si Hibar-chan siempre hace sufrir a Tsu-chan y claro Yamamoto y Gokudera son su soporte principal, después de Hibari claro esta esperamos este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Diaspora66**: Diaspora-sama no nos mates, en verdad no quería, pero esta historia nació precisamente por causa de esa enfermedad (Bianchi y Kyoko hacen una reverencia) perdónanos esta, pero, tranquila sigue y veras el desenlace de este drama, te lo aseguro, arigato por tu comentario.

**Yunmoon**: Muchas gracias, en verdad amamos a ese Tsu-chan tan tierno, ni que decir de Hibari waaaaaa lo amamos, bueno para el próximo..Síganme los buenos jajajajajaja.

Gracias a todos por comentar.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


	5. La Triste Noticia

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor! La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary: **Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete mas ya que se enfoca mas al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

_Este capitulo fue corregido por Yunmoon_

**N/A: **En este capi dejaremos ver a un Yamamoto y Gokudera sospechando sobre que algo malo sucede y los están excluyendo del problema, Tsuna y Reborn se preparan para lo peor, sin más pasen y lean el capi. Otra vez le dejamos algo de música. (*)

watch?v=AscPOozwYA8 (*)

watch?v=0SnBFubOFtY (**)

**Capitulo 05:** La Triste Noticia.

Resumen del capítulo anterior:

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi de 15 años de edad iba morir a causa del cáncer". (*)**

Ahora.

Tsuna, al saber los resultados por parte de su tutor, no salía de la impresión, eso había sido peor, mucho peor que cuando llegó al futuro, cuando creía que sería imposible derrotar a Byakuran. Cayó sentado al suelo, de no ser que estaban los dos solos en el consultorio, lo habrían notado, hubieran visto las inmensas lágrimas que ahogaban sus ojos, no podía creer que esa enfermedad lo mataría irremediablemente, sus amigos, su familia, incluso sin querer admitirlo a Vongola, les fallaría a todos, incluso a su tutor, que tanto había hecho por él para acabar así, finalmente una última imagen vino a su mente "Hibari Kyoya", lo perdería para siempre, eso era imperdonable, realmente dolía, dolía mucho. Su tutor solo bajo la mirada, escondiéndola en su fédora, pero, algo lo hizo subirla de nueva cuenta, el castaño dejo de llorar, se levantó del suelo y secó sus lágrimas, miró a Reborn, con una voz decidida y sin vacilación exclamó.

_¡Reborn! Lo haré, me someteré a la operación, necesito que te comuniques con Vongola en Italia, eso incluye al Noveno, Dino-san, al consejero externo de la CEDEF y a los Varia, sin excepción_

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_Diles que es urgente, y que es necesario la presencia de todos ellos aquí en Namimori, también coméntale a los chicos, planea una gran fiesta de bienvenida para todos, incluye a las chicas y a mamá, no quiero que nadie falte a la reunión, yo personalmente me encargaré de informarles la noticia y mi decisión_

Reborn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su alumno, hablaba como si nada grave estuviese pasando, pero lo que más le impresionó fue la mirada, esa mirada llena de determinación, no quería replicar ante la decisión del castaño, así que solo asintió a lo dicho.

_¿Estás seguro de esa decisión y de informarles tú mismo a todos?_

_¡Si!_

_Muy bien, me encargaré de los tramites de la clínica, contarás con tecnología de punta y con los mejores médicos que trabajan para Vongola, no permitiré que te rindas tan fácilmente aun eres mi estúpido estudiante Tsuna_

El castaño al escuchar eso de parte de su tutor, rompió ese serio semblante remplazándolo por uno de felicidad.

_Sabes Reborn, yo estaba advertido de que algo malo pasaría, no lo digo por lo de mi Súper Intuición, cuando sufrí una de las primeras recaídas, mientras estaba inconsciente hable con Primo Vongola_

_¿Primo Vongola?_

Exclamó el arcobaleno impresionado.

_Así es, el me advirtió de que estaba ante una dura prueba, que no debía contarle a nadie de ello por el momento, yo mismo lo dictaminaría, pero él cree en mí, que saldré adelante, no pierdo las esperanzas, quiero seguir por el bien de mis amigos, por el bien de Vongola y….por el bien de la persona que amo_

El castaño volteó a ver a su tutor.

_No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, lucharé por mi vida, ya que muchos dependen de mí y yo de ellos, bueno debo irme, no asistí hoy a la escuela y los chicos al notar eso se preocuparán de nueva cuenta_

Reborn estuvo de acuerdo pero antes de salir le entregó el tratamiento.

_¡Recuerda! Es sólo temporal y se deberá cambiar cada 3 días hasta el momento de la operación, no dejes que mamá lo vea_

_Ok_

Respondió el castaño, tomo los medicamentos y se retiró. Reborn estaba preocupado, no sólo se había descubierto la razón de la enfermedad del castaño, sino que hasta Primo estaba interviniendo, era muy serio, si él muere Vongola quedaría sin legítimo heredero de sangre, el destino de la familia era incierto, Tsuna realmente era la persona indicada para cambiar a Vongola, restaurarla hasta su verdadero propósito, estaba muy enojado, transformó a león en su pistola y la descargó completa en la estantería de los medicamento.

_Tks_

Chasqueo la lengua, retirándose dejando atrás el desastre en el consultorio, debía contactar a Dino y al resto de los cuerpos de Vongola, la fecha de la operación está muy pronta, no había tiempo que perder. (**)

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Tsuna caminaba a paso lento a su casa, aún era temprano, sus compañeros estaban en clases, así que decidió tomar otro camino a casa, sus pensamientos se fueron directamente a lo ocurrido en la clínica, trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido anteriormente, la lluvia comenzó a caer repentinamente, pero aun así el castaño caminaba, en un momento se vio frente a unos departamentos que, casualmente conocía, era donde vivía el prefecto, la lluvia se intensificaba, él sólo miraba la ventana, él sabía que no estaba allí, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo invadió, se aferró a las rejas, pego a ellas su cabeza y en voz baja, muy baja susurraba.

_Hibari-san, yo… yo… te amo. No puedo rendirme, debo decírtelo, debo encontrar el valor para hacerlo, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo_

El castaño estaba empapado hasta los huesos, en sus rostro corrían gotas de agua y en ellas iban mezcladas sus lágrimas, se soltó de la reja y siguió su camino a casa. De un momento a otro llegó a casa, debía de cambiar su semblante, se golpeó las mejillas, aunque estaba mojado, eso lo ayudó un poco, se adentró más a la casa y exclamó con tono aburrido.

_Estoy en casa_

Su madre se asomó desde la cocina, al ver a su hijo todo mojado se alarmó.

_¡Tsu-kun! ¿Qué te paso? Estas todo mojado_

_Sí, llovió cuando regresaba y no lleve mi paraguas_

_Pero, aún es temprano_

_Si, regrese por qué no me sentía bien_

_Bueno te preparare algo caliente, me preocupas, estás perdiendo peso y eso significa que estás enfermo, sube, cámbiate esa ropa y tomas una ducha caliente_

_Tranquila mamá, solo tomare la ducha, luego dormiré un poco_

_Está bien, ve a descansar, te llamaré cuando esté lista la cena_

_Ok_

El castaño subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y cerró rápidamente la puerta, casi lo arruina, llevó su mano a su boca, lágrimas se derramaban de nueva cuenta, debía de "resistir" un poco más, al ver a su madre sólo quería correr a sus brazos y decirle lo que le pasaba, incluso se hubiera conformado con un abrazo de ella, pero debía de callar sólo hasta el día de la fiesta, allí les diría a todos la verdad, sólo así entonces debía de abstenerse de abrir la boca sobre el tema, incluso a sus mejores amigos, odiaba las mentiras, pero era necesario. Se encaminó hasta su closet sacó algo de ropa, fue y tomó un baño, luego se acostó y de inmediato se quedó dormido.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_Reborn ¿Qué sucede?_

Preguntaba un rubio con muchos tatuajes y una pequeña tortuga en su hombro.

_Ya te lo dije, no soy yo, es Tsuna quien solicita la presencia de todos aquí en Japón_

Dino estaba interconectado con el noveno y con Varia, pero hablaba Squalo en representación de Xanxus.

_El noveno y Squalo te escuchan repite para que ellos puedan oírte Reborn_

_Gracias Dino, Noveno tenemos una emergencia y es imperativa su presencia aquí en Japón, al igual que el cuerpo de asesinato de élite Varia y de la CEDEF_

El noveno tomó la palabra.

_¿Por qué la invitación tan repentina? ¿Ocurrió algo Reborn?_

_Si, Noveno, pero bajo palabra juré no dar detalles de lo que acontece, así que es necesario que venga _

_¡Voiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa basura? ¿Por qué deberíamos de ir? ¡Solo escúpelo y ya!_

Gritó el espadachín, el Noveno, molesto por lo dicho, iba a reprenderlo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

_¡SQUALO!_

Gritó el arcobaleno muy molesto.

_Sera mejor que vengas y así sea de arrastras te traigas al cabeza dura de tu jefe, no me importa el método, sólo ¡hazlo!_

El capitán estratega de varia sabía, que cuando ese pequeño hablaba así era que realmente algo malo estaba pasando.

_Hare lo que pueda_

Así cerró la conexión. El noveno mostró un semblante muy serio.

_No te preocupes Reborn, estaré allí en la fecha acordada sin falta_

_Gracias Noveno, le informaré a Tsuna y espero que no se presente algún inconveniente ya que él va a necesitar más que nunca su apoyo_

_Reborn…_

Y se cortó la llamada.

_¡Tsuna!_

Exclamó el rubio.

_Yo también me retiro Dino, como los Varia, CEDEF, tú y yo, no estaremos en Italia, debo preparar todo y dejar seguro Vongola antes de irnos a Japón_

_Estoy de acuerdo Noveno yo también debo dejar todo en orden, con su permiso_

Así las comunicaciones cesaron, Dino por su parte estaba muy nervioso por su "Pequeño Hermanito", aunque él hubiera demostrado lo mejor de sí en la batalla del futuro gracias a sus recuerdos, no dejaba de preocuparse por el tímido, sumiso y amable Tsuna, así que se dio prisa en llamar a Romario, para que lo ayudara con los trámites pertinentes, ya que la fecha acordada estaba muy cerca y estuviese o no, todo listo partiría a Japón al encuentro de Tsuna.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño escuchó un ruido y se despertó, pareció como si hubiese dormido demasiado pero solo fue una hora y media, en ese momento escuchó a su mamá llamándolo para que bajara a cenar, el afirmó, fue al baño y luego al bajar hasta la cocina, se encuentra que Yamamoto y Gokudera están sentados cenando con el resto de la familia.

_Hola Tsuna, llegamos hace poco, pero tu mamá nos dijo que te fuiste a dormir al llegar_

_Buenas tardes Décimo, sentimos las molestias_

Antes de que prosiguiera Reborn les interrumpió.

_Vamos a comer la deliciosa comida de mamá, que se enfría_

Tsuna tomó asiento y con un sonoro "Buen provecho" comenzaron a comer, la comida fue en silencio, de no ser que Lambo estaba tratando de comerse la ración de I-Pin, se hubiese dicho en silencio sepulcral. Al finalizar los chicos ayudaron a arreglar la cocina y de allí pasaron a la habitación del castaño. Una vez dentro Reborn se dirigió a los chicos.

_El Noveno, acompañado del escuadrón de asesinato de élite Varia, la CEDEF y el representante de la familia Cavallone estarán en Japón dentro de un par de semanas_

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se extrañaron de lo que dijo el arcobaleno, Gokudera por su parte fue el primero en hablar.

_Reborn-san, ¿Se puede saber qué sucede? Para que los Psicópatas de Varia, el Noveno, el padre del décimo y el caballo vengan a una reunión a Japón. ¿De qué se trata?_

El peli plata tenía un mal presentimiento a cerca de todo eso.

_Lo sabrás pronto, te encargaré a ti para que des aviso al resto del grupo y eso incluye a las chicas_

_¿Que… a las chicas?_

_Sólo diles que será una fiesta de traje formal y es para recibir a unos amigos de Iemitsu, eso va para todos_

Reborn tenía una expresión seria, lo que Yamamoto notó casi de inmediato, fue que mientras miraba como hablaba el pequeño dando las instrucciones, Tsuna ni se inmutaba por cada palabra dicha, como si ya lo sabía o no le importaba en lo absoluto, él siempre replica y el que no lo estuviera haciendo era muy extraño.

Reborn al terminar con las instrucciones, se retiró de la habitación dejando a los chicos un poco fuera de sí, el castaño al verlos entristeció, él quería aclarar todo pero no era el momento debían estar todos presentes, tratando de mantener la calma y al mismo tiempo restando importancia a lo que había dicho Reborn se dirigió a ellos.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, discúlpenme por faltar hoy a clases, tenía unos asuntos que atender con Reborn, así que mañana definitivo voy a la a escuela_

_!D-Décimo no tiene por qué disculparse, sólo quería pasar para saber cómo estaba!_

_¡Gokudera!_

Se quejó el beisbolista, ya que es normal el egoísmo de Gokudera con el castaño.

_Tsuna todos estábamos preocupados, al ver que ni tú, ni el pequeñín aparecieron hoy así que todos veníamos, de alguna forma los convencimos de que desistieran de la idea ya que no queríamos preocupar a tu mamá también ya que sabíamos que no estaban en la casa y ella no sabe nada sobre los Vongola, es por eso que sólo nos presentamos nosotros_

Yamamoto reía como de costumbre, pero, en un instante su semblante cambió de su usual risa a una seriedad que solo la ves cuando pelea, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al castaño y prosiguió.

_Tsuna no es necesario que te presiones, esperaremos hasta saber el día de la reunión, sólo…quiero que sepas que además de ser tus guardianes, somos tus amigos así que cuenta con nosotros, siempre estaremos aquí para ti_

Yamamoto volvió a sonreír, Gokudera iba a replicar, pero al igual que el beisbolista también agregó algo.

_Décimo, me considero su mano derecha, pero como Yamamoto lo dice somos un equipo, nunca estará solo, y yo permaneceré a su lado_

El castaño al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos, bajó su rostro hasta ocultar sus ojos en el flequillo, sin embargo fue imposible ocultar las lágrimas que caían sin cesar, estuvo así por unos momentos hasta que lo levantó y miró a sus queridos amigos, sus ojos llorosos trasmitían desde preocupación hasta terror y tristeza, los chicos se quedaron anonadados al verlo así y el castaño firme como su determinación, se dirigió a ellos.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, muchas gracias, desde que llegaron a mi vida acabaron con la soledad que existía en ella, no sólo ustedes, todos los guardianes, las chicas, los niños, incluso Reborn y el noveno que lo considero como mi abuelo, soy muy feliz…algo cambiará, lo sabrán pronto mientras les pido la mayor discreción posible con los demás ¿De acuerdo?_

Los chicos asintieron a lo dicho por su amigo, aunque se morían por saber qué era lo que lo atormentaba, no siguieron insistiendo en el tema y lo cambiaron con el rollo de hacer la tarea, explicándole las clases del día al castaño. Reborn escucho todo detrás de la puerta, maldijo internamente, se separó de la puerta y fue a la sala con los demás a ver televisión. Los chicos terminaron todos los deberes y se despidieron del castaño. Este al subir entro a su habitación donde Reborn lo esperaba. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en la cama.

_Reborn ¿Cómo te fue?_

_Todos están invitados, aunque de tu padre… El noveno se encargara de ello, todo está listo, dentro de dos semanas está pautada la reunión, será en el hotel donde se hospeda Dino cuando no se queda en casa, allí hay un gran salón_

Terminó de comentar el arcobaleno, el castaño lo miro sereno y le respondió de manera tranquila como si de algo normal se tratara.

_Si, quiero que sea algo inolvidable la mejor velada de todas, quiero llevarme sus sonrisas en caso de que no regrese, no quiero sonar pesimista pero, quiero que se diviertan en grande para luego decirles a todos la verdad_

_Estas seguro de comentarles a las chicas, incluso a mamá_

_Si, prometí que jamás le mentiría a la familia y esta ocasión no será la excepción_

El castaño miró a su tutor, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde él se encontraba.

_Reborn, antes de saber todo iba hablar contigo de donde me encontraba la tarde que me ausente, sobre eso, necesito otro favor, pero debes ir personalmente a Italia y…_

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Yamamoto y Gokudera caminaban en silencio, pero el beisbolista rompió el silencio.

_Oye Gokudera tienes tiempo, vamos hasta la casa, preparare té, debemos hablar_

_Pero que…._

El peli plata cuando iba replicar miro el semblante del beisbolista este era muy serio, el realmente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo iba a pedirle lo mismo.

_Está bien, vamos_

Ya se encontraban cerca del restaurant, al entrar el padre del beisbolista estaba cerrando, su hijo le dijo que él se encargaría del resto así que ellos quedaron solos en el local. El peli plata se quedó en silencio, en verdad quería hablar primero pero prefirió que el beisbolista comenzara.

_Gokudera, yo sé que Tsuna y el pequeñín ocultan algo, pero mucho antes de eso está el caso en que Hibari se lo llevo, desde ese día el actúa diferente y cuando su condición comenzó a empeorar, nos dejaron fuera completamente_

El Guardián de la Tormenta solo miraba su taza de té y mientras miraba su propio reflejo.

_Yo, confió plenamente en el décimo, pero me preocupa lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días, él no actúa como siempre y a simple vista sufre en silencio, es fácil notarlo" rayos "yo sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sufre solo y no quiere preocuparnos_

_También pensé lo mismo, no quise seguir ya que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas, pero cumplamos nuestra promesa y esperemos hasta el día de la reunión, para el mismo sea quien nos diga lo que ocurre_

_Gokudera, no sé, de pronto te sonará extraño, en cuanto a lo que ocurrió el domingo en el Centro Comercial Namimori, ¿Crees que Hibari gusta de Tsuna?_

El peli plata se estaba llevando su taza de té a la boca y al escuchar eso le escupió todo en la cara al beisbolista.

_¡P-Pero que rayos te pasa friki del beisbol! Como si quiera se te ocurre emparejar al Décimo con ese psicópata de la disciplina_

Estaba sonrojado y muy enojado mientras el beisbolista se limpiaba la cara, este nuevamente tomó la palabra y prosiguió.

_Tú mismo viste cuando se llevó a Tsuna, y al llegar a su casa él estaba en una pieza, ¿No te parece extraño? Hibari no es de los que se las pasa jugando bromas a los demás, si el fue a buscarlo de esa manera, es porque se traía algo entre manos y recuerda que Tsuna actúa diferente desde ese día_

El peli plata se quedó pensando, el beisbolista no es de los que se inmiscuye en las cosas de los demás, pero todos los argumentos que decía eran ciertos, solo pensar en lo que acababa de decir lo hizo palidecer, así que se dejó de bromas y prosiguió con la charla.

_De todas formas no tenemos muchas pruebas_

_!Hahaha si es verdad, mejor dejemos eso de lado y en cuanto a la fiesta….!_

Así siguieron charlando de otras cosas hasta tarde, el peli plata se fue y el beisbolista se quedó pensando.

"_¿Qué le sucederá a Tsuna? Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir__"_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y de manera muy impresionante el castaño ya estaba en la escuela, en el salón para ser exacto, aún no llegaban sus amigos ya que la primera media hora es libre (cosa que es normal que olvide nuestro Tsu-chan) su mente vagaba en muchas cosas, decidió salir de allí y subir hasta la azotea, al llegar, se sentó al lado de la puerta y miraba el cielo al mismo tiempo elevó su mano y al tener a la vista el anillo Vongola encendió la llama.

_¡Primo! Entiendo a lo que te referías con una difícil prueba, pero tú crees en mí y mis amigos también, lucharé hay más de un motivo para hacerlo y no voy a rendirme ahora_

En ese momento Hibari que tomaba una siesta, había despertado, al escuchar la voz del herbívoro iba a reclamarle, pero lo que murmuraba le llamó la atención así que siguió escuchando.

_Debo hablar con Hibari-san, debo decirle antes…_

_¿Antes de que?_

_¡Hiiiiii! H-Hibari-san!_

El prefecto saltó delante del castaño y este asustado sólo temblaba, casi lo arruina todo, pero él estaba allí debía de buscar el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos antes de la operación.

_Yo… yo no puedo decírtelo ahora, es que, Hibari-san, dentro de dos semanas habrá una reunión donde asistirán el noveno, los varia, Dino-san y el resto de los chicos, me gustaría que asistieras, sé que odias las multitudes, pero no tiene que ser toda la velada, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles a todos_

El castaño bajó la mirada, tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro, el prefecto al notarlo no resistió el impulso de empujarlo y aprisionarlo en la pared, levantó el rostro y lo que vio realmente le gustó, el castaño estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, sentía los latidos de su corazón y su cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos brillaban con cierto anhelo, se acercó hasta su rostro hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban una con otra, se pasó hasta su oído y allí le susurro.

_Asistiré, quiero saber que es tan importante y perturbador, lo suficiente como para mantenerte lejos de la manada, además, hay algo que quieres decirme a mí y yo quiero escucharlo, por eso iré_

El prefecto inhalaba el aroma del castaño, el olía el miedo que salía de sus poros, pero más que eso era el dulce aroma que lo identificaba, era tan irresistible, así que uso mucho de su orgullo y fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a sus deseos, por lo que que se retiró un poco y depositó solamente un suave beso en su frente, luego se fue, el castaño se dejó caer al suelo, coloco su mano en su frente.

"_Hibari-san yo… Tks maldición era mi oportunidad de decírselo, pero pero…"_

El castaño bajo nuevamente su rostro, una lágrima rodó en su mejilla mientras un susurro se dejó escuchar.

_Yo te amo y luchare por tu amor lo prometo, lo prometo_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Los días continuaron sin problemas, Tsuna a escondidas de todos tomaba sus medicamentos, tal y como le dijo el médico, cambiaban su tratamiento cada tres días, así sus mareos eran menos frecuentes, su dolor era menor, aun así lo sentía, sus amigos cuando estaban cerca trataba de disimularlo (cosa que con mucho esfuerzo estaba logrando), y así pasó la primera semana. Reborn por pedido de Tsuna, se había ido a Italia, pero ya estaba de regreso.

_Listo, tal y como lo pediste, después de mover muchas influencias, de la aceptación del noveno y el consejo, bajo tu total y absoluta responsabilidad Rokudo Mukuro es libre, llegará en tres días aún se recupera en una clínica en Inglaterra, a la primera señal de mejora saldrá en un Jet privado hasta Japón_

_Muchas gracias Reborn, yo aceptaré todo la responsabilidad y te agradezco el que confíes en mi_

Reborn asintió, luego el castaño le explico lo que había sucedido en los días que él no había estado, exceptuando lo de Hibari.

_Tsuna hay algo que he querido preguntarte pero debido a todos los problemas surgidos no había tenido tiempo ¿Qué sucedió entre Hibari y tú el día que te alejo de nosotros?_

El castaño palideció, su tutor lo había situado con la guardia baja ¿Qué hará nuestro castaño le dirá la verdad?

Continuará.

**N/A:**Estamos en un momento cumbre y para el próximo capitulo la gran fiesta y la fatídica noticia para todos, (Bianchi: Espero Hibari-chan no muera de la tristeza al saber que Tsu-chan peligra de muerte…Kyoko: Tranquila Bianchi ya veras que todo saldrá bien…Bianchi: Noooooooooo no puedo esperar mas…).

Gracias a todos por comentar.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


	6. Destino

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor! La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary: **Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete mas ya que se enfoca mas al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

_Este capítulo fue corregido por Yunmoon_

**N/A: **En este capi deben llevar el pañuelito del capítulo anterior ya que aquí va a estar muy…vean el capitulo. Aquí mas música esperamos sea de su agrado (por cierto somos copionas, así lo hace Diaspora-sama jejeje gome) (*)

watch?v=wGm_sF6rjKQ (*)

watch?v=OaOEinAkQqk (**)

**Capitulo 06:** Destino.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

"**El castaño palideció, su tutor lo había situado con la guardia baja". **

**Ahora:**

Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, pero al final su tutor se enteraría de una forma u otra, se sentó, tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar como si fuese su confesión en la iglesia.

_Bueno, verás cuando me separe de ustedes yo no supe de mi hasta que desperté, estábamos en un edificio en construcción no muy lejos del centro, sin embargo parece que estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo, al ver que estaba con Hibari-san él… él… me… dijo que yo…_

El castaño se sonrojó, tomó sus piernas con sus manos y hundió su rostro allí prosiguiendo donde se quedó, mientras sollozaba.

_El dijo que yo le gustaba y…yo…no pude confesarle mis sentimientos, Reborn yo lo amo, amo a Hibari-san y voy rumbo a una operación donde hay posibilidades de que muera, había conseguido el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, y ahora no…puedo hacerle esto, no puedo_

El castaño mantenía su postura pensando que su tutor le reprocharía su comportamiento, pero escucho algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que diría él, y un gran golpe en la cabeza.

_¡Itatatatata! ¡Reborn!_

_Te lo advertí, no dejaré que te rindas fácilmente, y en cuanto a Hibari, debes decirle lo que sientes, o él nunca sabrá tus sentimientos_

_Pero Hibari-san y yo somos chicos ¿Acaso no me reprocharas eso?_

_No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida privada, no es algo usual, pero es lo mejor para ti, necesitas a alguien fuerte a tu lado, y en este caso él nunca te traicionará, ya que moriría por ti_

_¡Reborn!_

Tsuna miraba a su tutor sin creer lo que escuchaba, al mismo tiempo dándole esperanzas y fuerza para seguir adelante, se limpio algunas lagrimas que había derramado y su rostro se veía con más confianza.

_Está bien, hablare con todos y les diré la verdad, luego hablare con él a solas y le confesaré mis sentimientos, no quiero que se sienta traicionado, pero sé que se molestará por las decisiones que tomé, eso es seguro_

_No creo que estés equivocado Tsuna, yo creo que tomaste la decisión correcta en cuanto a liberar a Mukuro, tus Guardianes deben estar juntos_

_Yo sé que no me traicionará, lo sentí en su corazón, aunque su orgullo y odio por la mafia este presente, él me ayudará a su manera_

_Muy bien, es tarde debes descansar, debemos seguir adelantando todos los preparativos para la reunión_

_Si_**(*)**

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto estaba organizando unas cosas en su oficina antes de dar sus rondas matutinas, pensaba lo que había pasado en la azotea, recordaba que al acorralar al herbívoro casi pierde el control de sí y se dejaba llevar, en verdad que ese pequeño se estaba volviendo su obsesión, soltó los documentos, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, miraba mientras llegaban los estudiantes, pero su mente sólo la ocupaba el castaño de cierta manera se estaba impacientando, quería que él le confesara sus sentimientos, pero no quería presionarlo, y estaba también el caso del mal que lo aquejaba, le preocupaba un poco ya que realmente había perdido peso en estas últimas semanas y el bebé aun no le decía que era lo que tenia, aun así el castaño se veía más animado con la manada, cosa que lo molestaba de gran manera, Tsunayoshi era sólo suyo, estaba a pocos pasos de ir a "Morderlos hasta la Muerte". En eso lo vio llegar, empezaría a dar sus rondas, él sabia que el castaño estaba llegando temprano para pasar ratos solo en la azotea.

Tal y como lo había pensado el prefecto, el castaño pasó directo a la azotea, solía sentarse un rato a meditar lo que haría dentro de unos días, y como siempre, nunca se percataba que el peli negro se colaba y se sentaba arriba del cuarto de las escaleras a escuchar las cavilaciones del herbívoro.

_Ya se está acercando el día de la reunión, debo estar preparado, pero no sé si decirle a los chicos, siento que estoy perdiendo el valor, no quiero herirlos…_

"_¿Herirlos?"_

_No sé, no me siento seguro, pero debo hacerlo, es por su bien y el de todos. ¡Haaa! No sé qué pensar…_

_¡Otra vez lamentándote Tsunayoshi!_

_!H-Hibari-san…yo…yo…! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Los nervios, cosa normal en él, pero igual, el prefecto disfrutaba verlo nervioso y sonrojarse, era algo que le recompensaba la impaciencia que este le causaba al no decirle nada de lo que sentía por él, sólo estos estragos causados por su presencia le eran suficientes por el momento.

_Sólo tomaba una siesta, pero siempre me despiertas_

_D-Disculpa no lo sabía, esto, Hibari-san, después de que termine la reunión quiero hablar contigo, a solas, espero no te molestes_

El castaño como siempre no podía mantener en alto su cara al frente del prefecto, esos ojos azul metalizados sí que lo descontrolaban, él realmente sentía que Hibari le miraba profundo, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, definitivamente él sí que veía dentro de su ser. El peli negro se acercó sólo un poco no quería que le diera un paro cardiaco al herbívoro.

_No voy a molestarme, ya te lo dije, odio repetir las cosas, tú me perteneces, así que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras_

Soltó el prefecto, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el castaño, tan visible que este le dio la espalda, se sentía muy apenado, el prefecto se acercó más y el castaño al percatarse este ya lo estaba virando para verse frente a frente.

_Debo irme a hacer mis rondas, regresa a clases ya que…_

El prefecto no terminó la frase cuando sintió que el castaño saltaba hacia a él abrazándolo, su cabeza quedo hundida en el pecho del peli negro, este no salía de su asombro, mas sin embargo correspondió el abrazo del menor, su calidez lo envolvía en su totalidad, el castaño comenzó a hablar en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que Hibari le escuchara.

_Hibari-san lo prometo, lo prometo, te lo diré todo, lo juro_

El castaño apretó su agarre en la chaqueta del prefecto, en cambio este escuchaba que su susurro era doloroso, quería preguntarle que le pasaba, porque le decía eso, aunque no tendría caso, el castaño era cabeza dura, no soltaría nada así lo amenazara. Este deshizo el abrazo, hizo una reverencia y salió prefecto soltó una pequeña risa.

_Herbívoro, siempre igual_

El castaño corría por los pasillos, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir, era la primera vez que se atrevía a abrazarlo y de verdad que su corazón explotaría de la felicidad, la felicidad que le hacía sentir el estar cerca de Hibari. Trato de guardar la compostura, sus amigos ya habían llegado, no quería que lo bombardearan de preguntas. Al entrar al salón fue recibido por ellos.

_Buenos días Tsuna_

_Buenos días Décimo_

_Buenos días Tsuna-kun_

_Buenos días chicos, ¿Aún no llega el profesor?_

_Bueno dicen que está hablando con el director así que le tomara otros minutos_

Kyoko se fue a hablar con Hana al ver que el semblante del castaño estaba mejor que los días anteriores, cosa que también alivio al resto de sus amigos.

_Gokudera-kun ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la reunión?_

_Décimo, ya todo está listo, las invitaciones todos las recibieron y sus asistencias están confirmadas_

_Bien, eso me alivia un poco_

_Tsuna ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Tranquilo Yamamoto estoy bien, ya el cansancio no me aqueja tanto y el dolor es constante pero leve_

_¿Aun no llegan los resultados? Es que es extraño, no quiero faltar a mi promesa pero de verdad que nosotros estamos preocupados_

Gokudera y Yamamoto miraban al castaño, esto se ponía serio, debía de resistir, sólo estaba a unos pocos días, sólo eran días, así que sólo les sonrió como siempre lo hace.

_Tranquilos chicos, lo sabrán lo prometo, sólo esperen un poco mas ¿Si?_

Ellos se rindieron, el castaño no les diría nada, el profesor llego comenzando así las clases. El resto del día fue tranquilo. Al finalizar el día, todos se despidieron y el castaño caminaba con su mano derecha en silencio, cosa que el mismo castaño rompió.

_Gokudera-kun, vendrán tiempos difíciles, cuento contigo para protegerlos a todos_

El peli plata lo miró asombrado, el siempre lo había considerado su amigo pero era la primera vez que se dirigía a él cómo su mano derecha, la alegría se dejo ver de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo preocupación, ya que él mencionaba que contaba con que los protegería…la pregunta más sensata era: ¿De qué?

_Décimo, cuente conmigo, yo los protegeré con mi vida si es preciso, no dejare que nada malo le ocurra a usted y a la familia_

_Gracias Gokudera-kun. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros? Mamá preparó Pasticho (Bianchi: Mi favorito…Kyoko: Bianchi sal de aquí deja que prosiga la historia… Buh! -3- disculpen sigan leyendo.)

_¡Claro con mucho gusto!_

Asi prosiguieron su camino tranquilamente a la casa del castaño.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Los días transcurrieron rápido para nuestro castaño, cosa que lo tenía muy nervioso, al mismo tiempo no tanto por la reunión, sino la operación, estaba muy cerca la fecha tope, y se sentía inseguro, su tutor no lo dejaba solo, estaba como su soporte para no caer en la desesperación, los medicamentos eran cada vez más fuertes, provocando en ocasiones que cayera en depresión, así que como el único confidente era el que lo alentaba a seguir adelante con lo planeado.

_¡Tsuna! Despierta_

_¡Ummm! ¡Re-Reborn! ¿Qué sucede?_

_Despabila, debemos hablar…_

El castaño se limpió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, ya despierto le pidió a su tutor que prosiguiera con lo que tenía que hablar.

_Tsuna, Mukuro ya llegó a Japón en este momento va camino a la Clínica Vongola para terminar su chequeo y darle de alta_

_¿Mukuro está aquí? Reborn… debo verlo_

_Bien vístete, desayunemos y nos vamos_

_Está bien_

El castaño se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse, bajo a desayunar, cosa que no le demoro mucho, los pequeños aun dormían, hablo un poco con su mamá y le dijo que saldría con el arcobaleno a dar un paseo, su madre al verlo mejor, después de varios días de no sufrir recaídas, le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado y que no se esforzara mucho. El castaño sufría internamente sabia que la noticia que le daría a su madre de seguro la devastaría, pero era necesario, era su madre ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad. Así los dos salieron rumbo a la clínica.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

En Italia el Noveno y Dino estaban alistando todo, al día siguiente debían salir a Japón, descansarían al llegar y luego la reunión se llevaría a cabo, por otro lado Squalo había tenido suerte en convencer a su terco jefe de ir a la tierra del sol naciente, al ver que todos irían se la pensó dos veces antes de rechazar la invitación, pero decidió ir, el consejero externo dejo a cargo a Collonello y a LalMirch mientras él se ausentaba. Dejando todo listo para su viaje.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Caminaban tranquilos por la calle, como era temprano no había mucha gente, en un momento Reborn se perdió en sus pensamientos.

"_No sé porque este ciclo se refleja para los portadores de las Llamas del Cielo, Luche, incluso Aria, ahora es Tsuna, pero no puedo permitir que esto ocurra, él no se lo merece, maldigo al destino, no pude hacer nada por ellas, así que esta vez no me__daré el lujo de fallarle, no a él"_

El castaño notó la seriedad de su tutor, mas no dijo nada, estaban cerca de su destino y el necesitaba hablar con Mukuro.

_Muy bien llegamos, vamos al consultorio Chrome, Ken y Chikuza ya deben estar aquí_

"_¡Hiiii! Ellos son peligrosos"_

Pensó el castaño con una gotita en la cabeza. Pero el ilusionista no se hizo esperar, el castaño palideció al escuchar su usual risa y su siniestra presencia.

_Kufufufu~Sawada Tsunayoshi, veo que cumpliste con tu promesa de liberarme, así que yo también mantendré la mía, de no hacer nada que atente contra la familia, aunque…_

Se acercó hasta el castaño y lo tomó del hombro.

_Sigo pensando que sería mejor si yo me adueño de tu cuerp…_

En ese momento el peli azul y el castaño se miraron a los ojos, Mukuro logró sentir algo y además ver algo a través de su mente.

_¡Espera! ¡Tú...!_

_¡Mukuro no…! Te prometo que pasado mañana en la reunión aclararé todo, por favor espera ¿Si?_

En ese momento aparecieron los chicos del Kokuyo.

_Jefe, Mukuro-sama_

_Ken, Chikuza, Chrome, adelántense, debo hablar algo con él_

_Pero Mukuro-sama_

_Ken, deja de replicar y vamos_

_¡Kakipi! Está bien lo esperaremos, Yahoo Mukuro-sama es libre vamos a celebrar pyon_

_Mukuro-sama nos retiramos_

_Tsuna, yo también, debo hablar con unos médicos y organizar un papeleo para el alta de Mukuro_

_Bien_

Todos se fueron, quedando sólo el castaño y el peli azul, el castaño lo invitó al parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la clínica, al llegar allí comenzó a hablar el castaño.

_Mukuro, te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?_

_¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás enfermo?_

_Desde hace algunas semanas, después de hablar contigo en Kokuyo Land_

_¿Alguien más está al tanto?_

_Nadie, sólo Reborn y tú, pero te pido no le digas nada a Chrome, quiero ser yo el que les diga personalmente_

_Con razón no se escuchaba alboroto, me impresiona que no hayas desfallecido ante tal noticia, conociéndote como eres ¿Qué te motiva a continuar?_

_Ustedes, mis amigos, mi familia y a la persona que amo con toda mi alma y corazón_

_Kufufufu~veo que Ave-kun logró su cometido_

El castaño se sonrojó y le reclamo al peli azul por el sobrenombre que le había puesto al prefecto, pero no le extraño que lo supiera él mismo sabía que Mukuro había leído su mente y había visto esa tarde cuando él y Hibari estaban juntos en el edificio.

_Pero ese no es el motivo por que el que me citaste aquí ¿Qué deseas Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

El castaño se puso serio y asintió a lo dicho por el ilusionista.

_Necesito un favor Mukuro, sé que está a tu alcance pero el detalle será que se pueda, aunque también te lo pediré el día de la reunión, sólo quería saber si contaba con tu apoyo_

_Kufufufu~ Claro, no quiero que el cuerpo que voy a poseer se pierda de esa manera, espero con ansias ver que es lo que tramas_

Con esto el peli azul se fue, prometiendo no pelear con el prefecto y asistir a la reunión sin falta junto a Chrome. El castaño por su parte regresaba a la clínica, debía de hablar con Reborn acerca de la llegada de la Familia desde Italia, quería que todo estuviese listo.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño se apresuró en ir a la escuela, no quería que los chicos notaran su ausencia, se apresuró logrando llegar antes de que la campana de inicio de clases sonara, al ingresar a la escuela miró a la parte alta del edificio por inercia, lo que no esperaba era que el prefecto también lo veía entrar, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar, bajar la mirada y correr. El prefecto, siempre satisfecho con los efectos que causaba en él, sólo agrego algo antes de ir a hacer sus rondas.

_Herbívoro, después le diré que está prohibido correr dentro de la escuela_

El castaño se reunió con sus amigos y así inicio su tranquilo y rutinario día de clases, al finalizar el castaño se reunió con el peli plata y el beisbolista.

_Chicos vamos a los videojuegos hace tiempo que no vamos_

Yamamoto y Gokudera miraban al castaño, era verdad después de aquel altercado en el centro comercial no habian salido juntos, además verlo animado también era algo reconfortante para ellos, eran sus amigos y estaban felices de verlo así.

_¡Claro Tsuna! Estoy aburrido_

_Si Décimo vamos a divertirnos_

Fueron cerca de la casa de Yamamoto allí había un pequeño centro de juegos, esta demás en decir que disfrutaron y se divirtieron hasta el cansancio, luego de salir del lugar el castaño caminaba un paso mas atrás de sus amigos y como siempre Gokudera discutiendo con el beisbolista, el se sentía muy feliz, eran momentos así los que necesitaría para dar el siguiente paso, contarles la verdad a ellos.

_C-Chicos, Reborn me espera más adelante, al parecer Dino-san el Noveno y los Varia ya llegaron al aeropuerto, adelantaron el vuelo ya que querían estar en la mejor condición para la reunión_

_Decimo, si quiere yo lo acompaño, apartando al Noveno y al Caballo, los lunáticos de Varia pueden salirse de control_

_Yo también iré, no tengo más nada que hacer_

_Gracias chicos_

Los tres caminaron hasta encontrarse un auto negro con el logo Vongola, se embarcaron y el chofer los dirigió a su destino.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_¡VOIIIIIIIIII!.Desgraciado Jefe voy a matarte AHHHHHHHH!_

_!Mo~Squalo, cálmate por favor no grites, el Jefe sólo está cansado!_

_!Suéltame Lussuria voy a matarlo!_

_Ushishishi~ El Capitán Estratega sufrirá un paro cardiaco por culpa del jefe ¿Tu qué crees Mammon?_

_Yare yare, en vez de estar aquí yo debería de estar buscando otras formas de hacer dinero_

_Yo no sé para que nos mandaría a llamar ese gusano y menos en hacer molestar a Xanxus-sama…¡Auch¡_

_!Cállate basura!_

_Por favor chicos cálmense, la fiesta es mañana_

_!Mira Caballo no te metas, sólo quiero matar a la bazofia que tengo como jefe!_

_Vamos muchachos recuerden que estamos aquí por llamado especial de Tsunayoshi-kun y conociéndolo debe ser algo muy grave para que nos haya hecho volar desde Italia hasta Japón_

_Es cierto mi adorable hijo debe tener algo muy importante que decirnos_

Hablaba Iemitsu con estrellitas en sus ojos, se imaginaba que su hijo le informaría que iba a casarse o algo mejor que asumiría sin queja alguna el puesto al Decimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola. El Noveno y Dino trataban de calmar a Squalo y a Xanxus que no estaban de humor por haber adelantado el viaje, pero era necesario, el Noveno se sentía angustiado, algo muy dentro en su ser le decía que su pequeño nieto peligraba, pues no se hizo de rogar, dejó todo en orden y tomó el Jet Privado para llegar a la reunión del castaño.

_Señor hemos aterrizado, en unos momentos abriremos la puerta, tengan cuidado al salir por la rampa_

_Muchas gracias _

_Bueno vamos todos_

En la sala de espera estaban los tres chicos esperándolos junto con el arcobaleno, el castaño de alguna manera se sentía muy nervioso, pero el pasar de estas semanas lo habían debilitado un poco, ya que casi no comía y los medicamentos eran más fuertes, sin embargo trataba de mantenerse lo más firme posible para encarar al grupo que venía de Italia, sólo faltaban ellos, ya todo estaba listo, no había paso atrás, había tomado una decisión, y era someterse a la operación aunque no tuviese muchas esperanzas de vida, pero lo que más le dolía era decirle la verdad al prefecto, el lo amaba y esta noticia seguramente destruiría su felicidad y la propia, de todos modos al ver acercarse al grupo el tutor fue el primero en hablar.

_Buenas noches Noveno, Dino y Xanxus…_

_Buenas noches Reborn_

Respondió el Noveno muy sutilmente.

_Noveno, Dino-san, Xanxus, buenas noches_

Hablo el castaño haciendo una reverencia a los tres jefes.

_¡Tsuna hermanito!_

Corrió hacia el castaño, abrazándolo y alborotándole el cabello.

_Dino-san ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?_

_Xanxus y su grupo venían muy animados…¿No es verdad?_

_¡Cállate antes de que acabe contigo basura!_

Esbozó Xanxus con una mano cerca de su pistola, el Noveno ya estaba cansado así que se dirigió a los chicos.

_Bueno nosotros iremos al hotel, mañana temprano iré a tu casa a visitar a tu madre, hace mucho que no la veo_

_Está bien abuelo…perdón Noveno_

El viejo al ver la cara roja que puso el castaño soltó una suave risa y al igual que el rubio removió los cabellos del castaño.

_Tranquilo puedes llamarme abuelo aquí, recuerda que es como si lo fuera_

El castaño levanto su rostro y mostrando una gran sonrisa se despidió de ellos, antes de irse alguien del grupo no se había manifestado.

_Noveno ¿En dónde está Iemitsu?_

Preguntó el arcobaleno, el viejo volvió a reír señalando un rincón cerca de la máquina de soda, allí estaba en cuclillas con una oscura aura a su alrededor y haciendo círculos en el suelo con sus dedos.

_¿Papá que haces allí?_

_Todos… me ignoraron… no…existo para mi querido hijo…_

Hablaba con una voz triste, mientras que el castaño le salía una gota de sudor, pensando que su padre siempre actuaba de manera extraña. Todos se despidieron, Tsuna, Iemitsu, Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera iban en uno de los autos negros, los primeros en dejar fueron a los chicos en sus respectivas casas. Al fin llegaron a su hogar y como de costumbre ese hombre no tenía ni el mas mínimo sentido de vergüenza a la hora de llegar a su casa.

_Estoy en casa_

_!Tsu-kun has tardado mucho en llegar a casa mamá est…!_

_Estoy en casa Nana_

_¡Q-Querido…!_

La mujer se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, sin esperar a que el le dijera algo más ya le daba un caluroso beso y con su tierna voz le dijo.

_Bienvenido a casa_

Tsuna no lo creía, su madre actuaba como quinceañera enamorada, pero no podía culparla era su esposo por alguna razón, además su padre rara vez venia a casa y ahora de cierta manera comprendía un poco de ese tipo de soledad gracias a su casi relación con Hibari.

_Mamá, papá me voy a mi habitación estoy cansado_

_¿Quieres cenar antes de irte a dormir?_

_No estoy bien hasta mañana_

_Descansa hijo y no te presiones demasiado recuerda que estuviste hospitalizado_

_Siiiii…_

Corrió escaleras arriba el castaño con su tutor sentado en su cabello, su padre miro extrañado a su esposa ¿Hospitalizado?

_Nana, ¿Quieres contarme que le paso a nuestro hijo?_

Su esposa lo miró y asintió con una cara de preocupación, algo había pasado y Reborn ni siquiera lo llamó para avisarle de la salud de su hijo, después hablaría con él.

_Está bien querido vamos a la cocina te preparare algo de comer y té para que hablemos_

Así los dos adultos fueron a la cocina a conversar. Por su parte el castaño se estaba cambiando de ropa, pero su molestia no dejaba su rostro.

_¿Que ocurre Tsuna?_

_Es papá es tan desvergonzado, me preocupa mamá, Reborn no confío en él, te encargo a mamá, ella necesitará apoyo en este momento y sé que él no estará siempre allí para ella, lo que hare mañana será duro, te lo pido_

_No seas tan severo con tu padre, recuerda que él es el Jefe de la CEDEF, como el Consejero Externo a cargo, pero para que estés más tranquilo lo haré, ya que ella cuida de nosotros aquí, es parte de la familia ¿No?_

Hablo el hitman, el castaño lo miro un poco molesto pero al final suspiro, debía conformarse con eso.

_¿Los preparativos de la reunión están listos?_

_Si, mañana a partir de las ocho de la noche todos estarán reunidos en el salón del hotel_

_Bien, hasta mañana_

El castaño se arropo y se dio la vuelta, su tutor lo miraba, sabía que el castaño estaba asustado, pero no había marcha atrás, eran muchas cosas que debía explicar desde la liberación de Mukuro hasta lo de su enfermedad, no sería fácil pero sabía que él lo haría por el bien de su amada familia, con esto el arcobaleno se acostó y apareció una burbujita señalando que ya estaba dormido.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó y así el fin de semana de descanso de la escuela también, cada uno de los guardianes había recibido una encomienda, en ella venia la invitación y un traje negro con la camisa del color de su elemento, Chrome por su parte recibió dos el de ella era una un saco negro con la falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla y el traje con pantalón para Mukuro ambas camisas de fondo del color de su llama, este sólo rio divertido, en la invitación decía que un auto los recogería a la hora escrita en la tarjeta a excepción del guardián de la nube, solo decía la hora y un segundo lugar de reunión después de la fiesta, este rio divertido, estaba seguro que esta vez el herbívoro le confesaría sus sentimientos. El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, el Noveno cumplió y realizó la visita a la casa del castaño comieron y se divirtieron en grande, su padre contando muchas cosas que hasta serian mentiras a los oídos de su hijo, pero el se encontraba ausente de esa realidad, sus pensamientos sólo vagaban en una persona, en su amado prefecto, su preocupación por lo que diría y la reacción por la noticia lo mortificaba, de paso después de tantos días sintiéndose bien, ese día los medicamentos no le estaban haciendo mucho efecto, así que se notaba pálido y con poca fuerza para andar por sí mismo, pero trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo para no decaer.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

La noche llegó y nuestro castaño se encontraba en compañía de su padre y su madre, vestía un traje negro con una camisa color naranja, a parte de ellos Bianchi con Fuuta, I-Pin y Lambo en los brazos, nuestro pequeñín llevaba un pequeño traje negro con una camisa color verde (Bianchi: kyaaaaa tan tierno Lambo) atrás de ellos llegaron Haru, Kyoko y Ryohei que vestía un traje negro al igual que el castaño y la pequeña vaca pero su camisa era de color amarilla.

_Tsuna-san buenas noches_

_Buenas noches Tsuna-kun_

_¡SAWADA!_

_Hola chicos sean bienvenidos, pasen_

Todos se adentraron al salón, ya Dino, el Noveno se encontraban allí, Xanxus y su grupo también pero estaban en un rincón alejados de los demás.

_Sean bienvenidos_

Hablo el noveno a los recién llegados.

_Gracias Timoteo-san_

Habló su madre y su esposo e hijo hicieron una reverencia, cosa que contestó el más viejo. Shamal acababa de llegar con Basil, su vuelo se vio retrasado, más atrás venía Gokudera y Yamamoto, discutiendo como siempre.

_Buenas noches Sawada-dono_

_Buenas noches décimo_

_Hola Tsuna_

_¡Oye! Ten más respeto con el Décimo_

_!Hahaha tú siempre te enojas!_

_Hola chicos, bueno espero disfruten de la fiesta_

_Gahahajaja Lambo-san devorará todo lo delicioso_

_No, Lambo debes compartir con todos_

_Dummm…_

Y así comenzó la fiesta, todos reían, incluso los Varia con los demás guardianes discutían y otras cosas pero dentro de lo normal se estaban divirtiendo, el castaño los veía felices, sin embargo comenzaba a sentir los estragos de su enfermedad, su tutor lo notó así que disimuladamente se acercó a él.

_Tsuna, no tienes buen aspecto, deberíamos de detener esto, no estás en cond…_**(**)**

_Reborn lo prometí, dije que hablaría con ellos, les diría la verdad, además ya falta poco, comenzaré con el caso de Mukuro ya que ellos están cerca, puedo sentirlo_

_Ya veo, muy bien iré a recibirlo, tú encárgate de llamar a todos para reunirlos_

_Bien_

El arcobaleno salió del salón ante la atenta mirada de Iemitsu y el Noveno, les extraño y el otro estaba de aviso que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con su hijo.

_Chicos, todos pueden acercarse un momento, debo decirles algo importante_

Todos se acercaron y prestaron atención al castaño.

_¿Que sucede Tsuna?_

Preguntaba su padre extrañado y el resto de la familia de la misma forma expectante lo miraban.

_Hoy también nos van a acompañar dos personas más a la velada_

_Décimo… ¿Quiénes son?_

El castaño miro a la puerta del salón y con una voz suave pero lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara entre los invitados hablo.

_Pasen..._

Todos miraron a la puerta, de allí apareció la tímida Chrome.

_¡Chrome-chan!_

Gritaron al uníoslo las chicas. La peli morada hizo una reverencia sin moverse de su lugar cerca de la puerta y mientras miraba a su jefe, este seguía hablando.

_El segundo invitado es un amigo, también espero lo traten bien, cabe destacar que estuvo convaleciente mucho tiempo así que no quiero que se sobresalten, adelante_

Se escucharon unos pasos y una risita muy familiar para la mayoría de los invitados.

_Kufufufu~No seas tan modesto, no es nada en comparación a lo que he padecido_

Atrás de la chica se encontraba Rokudo Mukuro en persona.

_!Rokudo Mukuro, miserable! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¡Gokudera-kun!_

Gokudera se cayó al ver a su jefe sobresaltado.

_Cálmate ya te lo dije es nuestro invitado y es él en persona, espero se lleven bien ¿De acuerdo?_

_¡Pero…! Tks… Como diga Décimo_

Los demás no dijeron nada, el beisbolista para romper el silencio que se acaba de formar soltó su refrescante risa.

_!Oh Bienvenido Mukuro, Chrome!_

_Oye…_

El castaño al ver que tanto sus guardianes como los demás que tenían conocimiento del peli azul se calmaron, continuo hablando, sentía que desfallecería, cosa que hasta su madre notó.

_¡Tsu-kun! Te vez muy pálido será mejor que tomes asiento_

_Tranquila mamá además debo proseguir_

_¿Hay mas?_

Habló por primera vez en toda la noche Xanxus.

_Antes debo decir algo a mis amigos_

Los miro a todos, en ese momento entró el último guardián faltante en la noche, este fijó su vista en el Guardián de la Niebla, pero luego lo ignoró, su atención ahora era para el castaño.

_¡Gokudera-kun! Quiero agradecerte por brindarme tu amistad, tu lealtad, siempre vas de un lado al otro demostrando lo orgulloso de lo que te sientes por ser mi mano derecha, ahora soy yo quien te digo, como mi mano derecha cuento contigo en el futuro, aunque pasaste malos momentos, espero que el calor de nuestra familia sea suficiente para llenar ese vacío y sigas riendo como lo haces ahora_

_Décimo…_

El peli plata lloraba, el castaño siempre estuvo consciente de que el no buscaba su aprobación, sino que deseaba proteger esos hermosos momentos junto a sus amigos, a su familia.

_¡Lo prometo, lo juro yo Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta; me convertiré en el huracán que ataca siempre sin descanso!_

El castaño con una sonrisa asintió a lo dicho por su guardián.

_¡Yamamoto! También quiero agradecerte por brindarme tu amistad, por apoyarnos en los peores momentos, con tu calma y paciencia, de verdad eres un gran amigo y un gran guardián, al igual que Gokudera-kun espero contar contigo_

El beisbolista miró a su amigo conmovido y también afirmo al igual que el peli plata.

_¡Lo prometo, lo juro, yo Yamamoto Takeshi Guardián de la Lluvia; me transformaré en el rocío misericordioso que lava y se lleva el conflicto!_

_¡Lambo! Eres aun muy pequeño, pero te has convertido en el hermanito menor que no tuve, eres muy travieso pero has demostrado tu valentía y he reconocido tu puesto como Guardián del Rayo; convirtiéndote en el rayo que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso_

El pequeño dormía en brazos de Bianchi pero igual sonreía, su madre se arrecostaba a su esposo conmovida por las palabras de su hijo y le preguntaba que si era una obra, cosa que Iemitsu no contesto, sino que siguió con la vista al frente a su hijo.

_¡Hermano¡ siempre estas insistiendo que entre en el club de boxeo, pero de verdad que también estoy agradecido el conocerte a ti y a Kyoko-chan, nos apoyaste incluso cuando todo se puso difícil, nunca dudaste, tu perseverancia nos ayudo en gran medida, como el sol que brilla intensamente_

_SAWADA LO PROMETO; LO JURO; YO SASAGAWA RYOHEI GUARDIAN DEL SOL ME COMVERTIRË EN EL SOL QUE BRILLA DESTRUYENDO LA ADVESIDAD CON MI PROPIO CUERPO AL EXTREMO!_

El castaño sentía como el dolor aumentaba, debía darse prisa.

_Mukuro, Chrome, aun cuando situaciones desafortunadas nos llevó a levantar la mano los uno a los otros, quiero que eso quede atrás, les agradezco por apoyarnos en esa situación tan difícil, aun cuando todo parecía perdido nunca se retiraron, ahora les pido que nos presten su fuerza en el futuro y que esas situaciones nunca más ocurran, trabajemos juntos para evitar más dolor y sufrimiento_

_Lo prometemos, lo juramos, nosotros Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro como Guardianes de la Niebla; seremos la ilusión que transforma lo existente en inexistente desorientando al enemigo _

El castaño sonrió a los chicos, esta vez y delante de todos él y la chica eran sus guardianes.

_¡Hibari-san!_

Los presentes no se habían percatado de su presencia, el castaño prosiguió.

_A pesar de que nunca tuviste la obligación de ayudarnos, lo hiciste a tu manera, así que estoy muy agradecido por todo tu apoyo…_

Fue una ligera pausa la que continuo, pero finalmente Hibari hablo.

_Lo prometo, lo juro, yo Hibari Kyoya Guardián de la Nube; seré la nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento sin estar atado a nada protegiéndote desde la distancia_

_Hibari-san…_

El castaño se sentía tan feliz jamás espero que el prefecto encarnara su deber como guardián y sobre todo protegiéndolo, por ese momento todos sus males se esfumaron, quedando sólo esa sensación tan agradable, así que continuo ya que era la hora de la verdad.

_Dino-san, Shamal, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, Basil, Papá, Noveno, Xanxus y el resto, también les agradezco todo su apoyo he sido muy feliz el compartir tantas cosas juntos… Pero dejando eso de lado les tengo una noticia_

Esta vez todos callaron y escucharon.

_Para los que están aquí conmigo saben que las ultimas semanas sufrí algunas recaídas, debido a eso me sometí a una serie de exámenes y solamente hasta estar seguro, fue que me entregaron los resultados, yo…_

El castaño estaba pálido y se veía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pero se negaba ceder ante el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tragó saliva y prosiguió.

_Me fue detectado un Cáncer en el Estómago, su estado está muy avanzado, sin embargo hay una oportunidad con una operación muy delicada en la cual solo hay un 30% o tal vez 40% de que sea exitoso, ya que si mi cuerpo lo rechaza, moriré irremediablemente_

Nadie hablo, nadie podía creerlo, frente a ellos estaba el castaño, con sus últimas fuerzas dándole a conocer el terrible secreto… La muerte, esa terrible sombra, lo acechaba hace mucho y él, era su próxima víctima.

Continuará.

**N/A: **Próximo capítulo comenzando los preparativos para la operación…..

Gracias a todos por comentar.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	7. La Preocupación de la Nube

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor! La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary: **Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete más ya que se enfoca al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

**N/A: **Aaaaleluya…Aleleuya, aleluya…Por fin después de Siglos sin mirar este fic aquí viene la tan esperada actualización, les advertimos que ya pasamos al climax, las cosas se complicaran a partir de ahora, pero aun le seguimos advirtiendo deben llevar el pañuelito del capítulo anterior ya que aquí va a estar …vean el capítulo. Aquí más música esperamos sea de su agrado (uso libre escojan el orden para ver el capi)

watch?v=XAs8CipyMyM (Desde mi cielo-Mago de Oz)

watch?v=FuGruEVETpU (Amaneciendo sin ti- Saratoga)

**Capítulo 07:** La Preocupación de la Nube.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

"**Nadie hablo, nadie podía creerlo, frente a ellos estaba el castaño, con sus últimas fuerzas dándole a conocer el terrible secreto… La muerte, esa terrible sombra, lo acechaba hace mucho y él, era su próxima víctima.". **

**Ahora.**

Todos quedaron en silencio, Iemitsu que abrazaba a su esposa había quedado Shokeado por la noticia, las chicas llevaron las manos a sus bocas tratando de que esas palabras hubiesen sido una broma de parte del castaño, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Mukuro miraban serio a su amigo, Hibari abrió sus ojos de la impresión, sus manos que estaban cruzadas, se desligaron, cayeron como si hubiesen perdido sus fuerzas, Nana fue la primera en romper ese incomodo silencio.

_T-Tsu-kun….¿P-Pero que dices? Con esas cosas no se juegan, así que discúlpate con todos_

El castaño hacía en todo lo posible por resistir el estar de pie, pero debía de proseguir con lo dicho, debía de hacerle entender a todos la realidad antes de sucumbir por la enfermedad.

_Mamá…No...No es una broma, es la verdad, es la razón de haberlos hecho venir aquí…._

_Hey Tsuna ¿Te encuentras bien? Es suficiente ya no sigas…_

_!No¡…Yo…yo debo seguir, tal y como lo dije anteriormente, tengo cáncer y solo hay una pequeña oportunidad, la cual no voy a desperdiciar_

_Mi….mi…hijo va a morir…yo..Tsu-kun..no el no_

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras caía de rodillas, ni su esposo logró sostenerla, él se agacho y la abrazó mientras miraba atónito a su hijo, no lo podía creer ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Su hijo iba a morir?.

_!Décimo! E-Es verdad lo que dice su madre, es una broma de mal gusto n…_

_!Ya lo dije¡…No es una broma Gokudera-kun_

_!Oye basura¡ si estas a un paso de tu tumba ¿Por qué armaste todo este alboroto?_

_!Xanxus¡_

_Noveno, está bien, lo diré…_

Sus ojos a pesar de reflejar ese sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo se mostraban amables, apacibles, tal como su carácter, les miró a todos y con una sonrisa prosiguió.

_Quería compartir con mi familia una vez más, disfrutar su compañía, este maravilloso recuerdo permanecerá en mí, será mi línea de partida a esta dura competencia donde me debatiré entre la vida y la muerte, son mi soporte, de allí me aferraré y pase lo que pase. No me rendiré_

Las chicas comenzaron a llorar, Gokudera cayó de rodillas, amargas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, frustrado golpeaba fuerte el suelo, su décimo, su amigo, su familia iba a morir y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Yamamoto y Ryohei solo quedaron estáticos, Mukuro abrazaba a Chrome que también lloraba y el solo podía consolarla, Dino, el Noveno, Los Varia no pronunciaron más palabras, algo tan evidente como la muerte, un mal que te acecha cada día, ya sea arriesgándola o simplemente esperándola, pero se estaba hablando del Décimo líder de la Familia Vongola, el ùltimo sucesor de sangre pura, si el muere la familia entraría en conflicto y se iría a la ruina por la falta de un líder digno. Eso era un problema muy serio, aunque se hablaba del castaño, un alma noble, un ser tan delicado y fuerte a la vez, era una pena que le estuviese sucediendo esto. El castaño desvió la mirada a Hibari, el veía a través de él, el dolor del peli negro era tan palpable, es como si se estuviese quebrando un cristal, aquel brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido y en su lugar una gran sombra se alojó en ellos, cual densa nube que cubre el sol, eso fue suficiente como para que el castaño perdiera todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y cayera de bruces al suelo.

_!Tsunaaaa...¡_

Gritaron todos y salieron en su auxilio, incluso el peli negro llegó hasta él.

_M-Mukuro, espero cumplas tu promesa, y-yo debo hablar con él a como dé lugar…_

_Está bien Vongola, es una promesa y la cumpliré_

_Chicos, perdónenme no quería causarles tanto sufrimiento, pero no quería mentirles…!Reborn¡ no puedo esperar más, dejaré todo en tus manos y cumple también con tu promesa_

_Lo haré Tsuna_

Estaba a punto de desmayarse pero soportó un poco más, debía de decirle algo al peli negro antes de partir a su operación.

_H-Hibari-san…_

Este se acercó hasta el castaño y tomó la mano que el pequeño le ofrecía aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

_Hibari-san…T-Trovandoci …_

_¿Trovandonci?_

_R-Recuérdalo por favor_

_Tsunayoshi tú…._

El castaño le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de caer en la inconciencia, cosa que alarmó más a los presentes, rápidamente el arcobaleno ya había dado aviso al personal de la clínica para enviar la ambulancia y preparar todo, era inevitable, pero esta noche, el castaño entraría al quirófano a luchar por su vida.

_!Iemitsu, mamá, váyanse en la ambulancia el resto los alcanzaremos después!_

_Bien, pero luego quiero explicaciones Reborn_

_Noveno, Xanxus y los Guardianes, se quedaran aquí aun necesito hablar con ustedes_

Xanxus iba a reprochar pero al mirar al infante mantuvo su boca cerrada al igual que el grupo que lideraba, incluso los demás iban a replicar de igual forma pero no había individuo más atemorizante que ese bebé, así que solo asintieron a lo dicho mientras el castaño, junto a sus padres y las chicas iban camino a la clínica.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_Querido ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Mi pequeño Tsu-kun está muriendo…no puedo soportarlo_

_Yo…no lo sé. No sé cómo nuestro hijo está padeciendo esto, pero están los mejores médicos, ellos salvarán a nuestro hijo_

El miraba a su hijo, sufría mucho, su amada esposa también al ver la condición de su pequeño, aùn trataba de asumir lo que sucedía, fue llamado a una fiesta, una en la cual se divirtió como nunca junto a su amada esposa e hijo y en un giro de 360º iba en una ambulancia abrazando a su esposa para que no desfalleciera y su hijo en una condición crítica rumbo al quirófano, a una operación donde las posibilidades de que saliera vivo no alcanzaba el 50%, o sea de un cielo a un infierno, pero él no se daría por vencido, confiaba en su hijo, tenía fe en que el saldría de esta al igual que salió de otras dificultades.

_Nana sé que Tsuna saldrá adelante, él es fuerte y además es nuestro hijo de quien hablamos, yo sé que el saldrá de esta, lo sé_

La mujer miró a su esposo, vio en sus ojos aquella determinación, la cual estaba viendo cada día reflejado en su hijo, al lado de sus amigos, su familia, más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y abrazó a su esposo.

_Si, es mi Tsu-kun…pero aun así cada parte de mi alma se destroza, verlo sufrir de esta manera, él es un niño bueno y amable ¿P-Porque…Porque sufre? Él no se merece, esto no es justo. Querido, mi hijo, mi niño lo perdemos, yo no podré soportarlo_

Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su esposo la abrazaba, aun con su semblante serio, trataba de contener sus lágrimas, se mantuvo tantos años alejados de su hijo, para evitar que lo mataran o fuese víctima de las guerras de la mafia y ahora una maldita enfermedad lo estaba arrancando de su lado, pero debía de ser fuerte, su esposa lo necesitaba no podía quebrarse en ese momento.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El peli negro estaba abrumado, pero al mismo tiempo harto de estar rodeado de herbívoros escandalosos, era molesto, el solo quería ir tras el castaño, pero si el peli plata perro guardián que profesaba profunda lealtad por el castaño se quedó allí y aun más, callado, no le quedó de otra que rendirse y permanecér en el lugar, pero no de buena gana.

_!Bebé…dame una razón de fuerza para permanecer más tiempo aquí!_

_!Cálmate Hibari, todos estamos conmocionados por la noticia!_

El peli negro rompió todas sus inhibiciones, era la primera vez que un comentario lo sacaba de control de esa manera, con una mirada bien afilada y con sus fieles compañeras en mano se giró en dirección al arcobaleno que aún se encontraba mirando a los demás, pero como buen asesino sus instintos le avisaron del peligro que se acercaba, el prefecto lanzó un golpe y este logró esquivarlo.

_¿Que te sucede?...¿Porque me atacas?_

_!Tú….ya lo sabias! ¿Verdad? Y el idiota herbívoro de allá también_

Luego la mirada del peli negro se desvió al peli azul de ojos heterocromáticos, de alguna manera se sintió traicionado por no saberlo antes y ayudar al castaño en esos duros momentos, como quería "Morderlo hasta la Muerte"

_!Escuchen, tú también Hibari, la condición de Tsuna ha empeorado, yo lo sabía, aunque fue su decisión el de darles la noticia personalmente, yo guardé silencio por que me hizo prometérselo, sin embargo no me quedé de brazos cruzados, al momento de saber la verdad movilicé a todos los mejores cirujanos que trabajan para Vongola y lo operarían en la brevedad posible, incluso su intervención estaba proyectada para mañana y al parecer la enfermedad va avanzando a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que el recayó antes de tiempo!_

_Kufufufu~Yo me enteré de la condición del Vongola cuando nos reunimos en la clínica, nadie me lo dijo y al igual que al arcobaleno, me pidieron guardar silencio hasta hoy_

_!El hecho es que Tsuna entrará a una operación donde sus posibilidades de supervivencia están por debajo del 50%, a pesar de contar con tecnología de punta y los mejores médicos, las posibilidades no son muy esperanzadoras!_

Todos miraban en silencio al arcobaleno, el anciano se acercó al infante y con voz derrotada hablo.

_Reborn, yo temía lo peor al momento que contactaste, sabía que algo andaba mal por eso movilicé y arregle todo para venir, pero, esto es…._

_Ahora, ustedes como los Guardianes del Décimo Vongola, deben prestar apoyo a su jefe, su amigo y su familia, es en este momento en el que deben encarnar su deber_

_!Reborn-san¡ a pesar de mi amargo pasado, solo el décimo y los demás han logrado llenar ese profundo vacío en mi vida, así como lo sigo en la vida, no me importaría seguirlo en la muerte_

_!Gokudera…!_

_Hayato…_

_Cabeza de Pulpo…_

_Hmmn.._

_!Hibari¡_

_!Me largo, no soporto estar más tiempo aquí!_

Dando la media vuelta, salió del salón, los demás solo se miraron extrañados por la actitud del prefecto, el arcobaleno miró al ilusionista y este a él, soltó un suspiro y hablo.

_Será mejor que me marche también, sino dirán que no cumplo con mis promesas_

_Entonces ¿Accediste a su petición?_

_Kufufufu~Será interesante ver lo que harán esos dos, aun así, es posible que el Vongola no resista mucho tiempo por lo débil que esta_

_Entiendo, entonces no te quito más tiempo_

Así, los siguientes en marcharse del salón fueron Chrome y Mukuro, Reborn se dirigió a los presentes.

_Bueno, ahora vamos a la clínica que Tsuna nos necesita_

Todos asintieron y salieron apresuradamente del salón, a excepción de los Varia.

_!Maldito Mocoso ¡Ahora si el muere Vongola quedará sin sucesor…!Demonios¡_

Hablaba frustrado el capitán estratega, el líder estaba en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna, él estaba celebrando internamente que esa basura que lo había vencido iba a morir, pero retomaba lo dicho por el emperador de la espada, ni siquiera él puede tomar el cargo de líder. El capitán estratega salió en silencio de la sala.

_Yare yare, esto sí que es un problema, si nos quedamos sin sucesor del cielo, la Familia Vongola caerá_

_Ushishishi…¿Y esto no le daría luz verde al jefe para quedar a cargo de la familia?_

_En un caso normal sí, pero aunque no queramos admitirlo el único digno de portar el anillo y dirigir a la familia es Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_O sea ¿Que Squa-chan se fue a la clínica?_

_Si Lussuria, como el segundo al mando debe estar presente y mantenernos al tanto de la situación_

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Mukuro y Chrome caminaban por el parque, la pequeña aun sollozaba por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, pero el peli azul le explicaba con calma las razones del castaño.

_No llores Nagi, no todo está perdido, aún hay esperanzas para él, solo quería verte feliz y a los demás también, siento que es su razón de vivir, sus amigos, su familia y como familia que somos debemos apoyarlos en este momento, haré una ilusión real para él, así que necesito que cuides de mi cuerpo mientras tanto _

La pequeña comprendió, limpio sus lágrimas y con gran determinación se dirigió a su maestro.

_Si, Mukuro-sama, ayudare al jefe con todas mis fuerzas_

El peli azul le sonrió tiernamente. Más adelante se acomodó en una de las casetas ubicadas cerca del lago, allí el ilusionista le explico de qué manera iba a proceder con el castaño y lo que tenía que hacer en caso de que algo sucediera, ella asintió a todas las instrucciones hechas, luego un chico apareció ante ellos y solo se observó la pícara sonrisa del ilusionista.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto no sabía por dónde caminaba, solo recordaba las palabras del castaño, resonaban como un eco "Dios, le dolía demasiado que él no le dijera la verdad" pero aún más, una maldita enfermedad lo está matando, en estos momentos está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdido. Para cuando había salido de sus cavilaciones estaba en el centro de Namimori, como aún era temprano habían muchos herbívoros transitando, en ese momento alguien paso por su lado susurrándole.

"_Pareces perdido, tranquilo, te llevare a tu destino "_

El peli negro miro a todos lados, buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba habían muchos herbívoros bulliciosos "estaré escuchando cosas" pensó para el mismo y prosiguió su camino.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

La ambulancia llegó a la clínica, bajaron al castaño.

_!Rápido¡ Llévenlo a la habitación 18, deben prepararlo para pasarlo al quirófano no hay tiempo que perder_

_Querido, mi niño ¿Qué voy a hacer si le sucediera algo a mi Tsu-kun?... ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Lloraba mientras se llevaban a su hijo y quedaban en la sala de emergencia, su esposo con la misma preocupación solo le quedo abrazar más fuerte a su amada, tratando de ahogar su dolor y pena. Estando en el quirófano, le aplicaban la anestesia para comenzar con el procedimiento, a medida que iba quedando inconsciente solo pensaba en las personas que esperarían por él y en especial una persona vino a su mente.

_!Hibari-san…!_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cayendo inconsciente. El castaño fue ubicado en la mesa de operaciones, los doctores se reunieron a su alrededor.

_Bueno caballeros, esta será una larga noche, esta operación decidirá el futuro de este joven_

Todos asintieron a lo dicho y cada quien empezó a tomar sus instrumentos para la intervención. El noveno y los guardianes llegaron a la clínica donde encontraron a Nana y Iemitsu en la sala de espera, el viejo capo se dirigió hacia la pareja para preguntar cómo iba todo.

_Iemitsu, Nana ¿Cómo esta Tsunayoshi-kun?_

_Ya lo pasaron al quirófano, en estos momentos están realizando la operación_

_Ya veo, sé que está de más decirlo pero cuentan con todo mi apoyo, saben que considero a Tsunayoshi como mi nieto_

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban más atrás, aún les parecía imposible de creer que su amigo en este momento se debatia entre la vida y la muerte, solo les quedaba rezar y creer en él, en que el saldria adelante. Kyoko, Haru y Bianchi estaban sentadas y esta trataba de calmar a las menores que aún no paraban de llorar, querían cumplir a cabalidad aquella petición del castaño, de su querido, adorable y preciado amigo pero el irremediable dolor que sentían las hacía fallar en el intento. Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin estaban durmiendo en una de las bancas de la sala de espera, al lado de Nana, ya habían pasado tres horas y aun no se sabía nada de su condición actual. Dino, Romario y Shamal regresaban de la recepción a traerle noticias a Iemitsu que no se despegaba de su esposa.

_ ¿Ha habido algún cambio? ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Aún les falta mucho, es un procedimiento difícil el cual debe hacerse con mucha cautela, ya que un error le costara la vida_

Nana dormía en los brazos de su esposo, había llorado mucho, el con un suspiro preguntó.

_Shamal, tu… ¿Crees que mi hijo lo logre?_

_Iemitsu, ya te lo dije, es un procedimiento difícil, pero nos aseguramos de tener al mejor equipo de cirujanos, además de la tecnología, todo queda en manos del mismo Tsuna, su determinación en este caso será la que decida el lado de la balanza_

Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban escuchando todo lo que decía Shamal.

_ Décimo!. Sé que usted lo puede lograr, después de todo su determinación siempre lo guía por el mejor camino para encontrar la solución, por el amor que usted demuestra a su familia, va a salir de esta y todos aquí lo esperaremos con los brazos abiertos_

Yamamoto al escuchar a su compañero agregó unas palabras.

_Desde que conocí a Tsuna siempre he admirado la fuerza que tiene para luchar y defender a los que quiere, a pesar de sus temores e inseguridades, los deja a un lado para así buscar el bienestar de todos_

Shamal salió nuevamente de la sala, Dino y Romario se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sentados Timoteo y Squalo.

_ Es injusto lo que le está pasando a mi hermanito, no entiendo como hemos pasado de una fiesta a un hospital, de brindis y risas a esta horrible preocupación que nos está enloqueciendo, solo espero que todo salga bien_

_Sé que todo saldrá bien Dino, confiemos en los médicos de Vongola_

El capitán estratega de los Varia no pronunció palabra alguna, solo pidió permiso y se apartó de la conversación para informar sobre lo acontecido.

_!Oe...Luss dile al estúpido jefe que aún no hay noticias sobre el mocoso, debemos esperar un poco mas!_

_Ok, Squa-chan se lo diré_

Uno de los médicos acomodaba algunas vías, en eso notó algo en el brazo del castaño "extraño" exclamó a lo que su compañero le pregunta.

_¿Que es extraño?_

_No había notado hasta el día de ayer esta herida en el brazo_

_Déjame ver_

Su compañero notó que se trataba de un rasguño, no muy profundo pero si extraño, es difícil lastimarse accidentalmente en esa zona, pero no le presto mucha importancia.

_Puede que se haya lastimado imprevistamente, no es nada grave, sigamos hay mucho por hacer_

Dentro del profundo sueño del castaño se encontraba sumido en una profunda oscuridad, hasta que escuchó una voz.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, es hora de que cumpla mi promesa_

Ante el apareció el ilusionista que le extendía la mano, el castaño inconscientemente levanto la suya para tomarla. En ese momento se vio fuera de la clínica, para ser más exactos en el parque de Namimori.

_!Hiiii¡… ¿Qué hago aquí?_

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari aún se encontraba dando vueltas por el centro, quería aliviar su frustración mordiendo hasta la muerte a algunos herbívoros, pero casualmente hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no romper las reglas, cansado de deambular se sentó en una zona poco concurrida y en ese momento volvió a escuchar el susurro.

_!Ohh__...__¡ parece que nos dimos por vencido muy pronto_

Molesto se levantó y miro a todos lados buscando la procedencia de aquella voz, cuando un grupo de personas pasaron a su lado notó que entre ellas alguien lo miraba mientras reía sornamente, por fin había encontrado a una presa para morder. El sujeto corrió y el prefecto a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo dejó ver su maliciosa sonrisa.

_Herbívoro… no escaparas de mi_

El prefecto corrió tras el sujeto, y aunque ustedes no lo crean cada vez que lo iba a alcanzar lo burlaba y seguía corriendo, al cabo de unos veinte minutos que duró esa persecución notó que se encontraba en el parque, el sujeto se detuvo y le dio la cara.

_Kufufufu~Vaya, sí que eres persistente_

_!Te morderé hasta la muerte!_

_Oya, oya no quiero pelear contigo, pero alguien te espera más adelante así que no te preocupes por mi...Trovandoci ¿Recuerdas?_

El ilusionista desapareció, dejando solo y confundido al peli negro, esa palabra la había escuchado antes, pero estaba frustrado por no haberlo machacado a golpes, no le quedó de otra que aceptar la sugerencia y siguió adelante, a unos metros se encontraba alguien sentado en una de las bancas, como el parque estaba un poco oscuro no lograba distinguir sus facciones, hasta que estuvo cerca, detuvo su andar y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

_¿Tsunayoshi…. Eres tu?_

Continuará.

**N/A: **Muajajajaja, los dejaremos con la duda. ¿Será, o no será?, eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Que será dentro de un mes, Muhajajajaja… A contestar los reviews.

**Hibari Yuuki: **Yuuki-chan arigato por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo haya aclarado alguna de tus dudas y espera pronto el próximo capítulo.

**Nyanko1827:** Hola, arigato por tu comentario, no fue que lo cortamos e la mejor parte, sino que entramos en una etapa donde tanto Kyoko, como yo, estamos tan atareadas que lo tuvimos que dejar a hasta aquí, pero tranquila que con este periodo de descanso, Kyoko-chan me está apoyando más, espera pronto otro capítulo.

**Mizuki-Chan24:** Muchas gracias por tu bonito review, hemos tratado de plasmar la valentía que Tsuna demuestra en momentos críticos. Ahora la decisión está en sus manos, lo entenderás en el próximo capítulo.

**Shimizu Maria:** Hola Maria-san, en verdad pedimos disculpas ya que solo subimos un capítulo, pero trataremos de trabajar más rápido…gracias por seguir nuestra historia. Ahh! Nuestro próximo capítulo traerá muchas sorpresas.

**Yunmoon:** Yunmoon-sama arigato por siempre prestarnos su apoyo, Kyoko y yo comprendemos lo ocupada que esta, así mismo nosotras también lo hemos estado, estamos aprovechando que estas semanas Kyoko está libre, aun así es un poco difícil porque estamos en el Clímax del fic, y en verdad queremos que cumpla con sus expectativas y la de los demás lectores que nos siguen. Volviendo a lo de Tsuna y Hibari, tranquila que la acción ya viene en el próximo capítulo.

**Yumiko Kanzaki:** Hola tranquila que estamos sobre la marcha y que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Kuroi Neko:** Hola arigato por tu comentario, gomenasai, tanto Kyoko como yo hemos estado muy ocupadas, pero prometemos actualizar más pronto ya que estamos cerca del final del fic.

**Natsumi Gushika:** Hola, arigato por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas y tranquila estará que arde para el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a todos por comentar.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	8. Entre el Cielo y la Tierra

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:** BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor! La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary:**Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

**Pareja:** 1827 (no se promete más ya que se enfoca al drama de la historia).

**Category**: MA+16

**N/A: **Ya no diremos nada solo lean…vean el capítulo. Aquí más música esperamos sea de su agrado (*)

watch?v=SJV5p3TdtYA (*) Forgiven

watch?v=MJf9usvkhx8&feature=related (**) My Immortal

watch?v=R4lSqDRzdQU (***) My Heart is Broken

(_Colóquenlas Seguidas Una De__tras__de __Otra Y Repítanla Si Es Necesario_)

**Capítulo 08:** Entre el Cielo y la Tierra.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

"_**A unos metros se encontraba alguien sentado en una de las bancas, como el parque estaba un poco obscuro no lograba distinguir sus facciones, hasta que estuvo cerca, detuvo su andar y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro ¿Tsunayoshi…. Eres tú?_".**_

**Ahora.**

El peli negro no salía de su asombro, al encontrarse atrás con el ilusionista sabia de sus bromas de mal gusto, pero esto sobrepasaba a todos los limites permitidos, aun así, el sentía que lo que estaba viendo era real, lo sentía, cuando el castaño se puso de pie, pudo sentirlo, su miedo, su nerviosismo, sin duda alguna se trataba del castaño.

_H-Hibari-san….S-Si soy yo, esto es una ilusión real de Mukuro, le pedí que lo hiciera porque necesitaba hablar contigo, no podría morir sin decirte lo que siento, ven, toma asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar_

El peli negro aun no salía del shock, frente a él estaba el castaño, no podía hablar, aunque el dolor y el enojo que sentía de que él pequeño no le contara la verdad no se hicieron evidentes, el peli negro accedió, ya que el sentimiento hacia el castaño era más fuerte que su rabia y orgullo.

_¿Porque…no dijiste nada hasta hoy?_

El castaño al tomar asiento lo miró y se sonrojó un poco para luego cambiar ese sonrojo por un rostro triste.

_Es que yo…No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, si todo sale mal y me marcho de este mundo, Hibari-san se va a sentir muy solo, se suponía que y-yo…acabaría con tu soledad, pero ahora me marcho y yo no quiero eso, no quiero dejarte_

_¿Porque dices eso? ¿Ya te estás dando por vencido?...Pensé que tenías más determinación_

Esbozó el peli negro con indiferencia, aunque por dentro esas palabras habían sido las más difíciles de pronunciar, ese dolor que sintió aquella vez en la azotea cuando insultó al castaño regresó con más fuerza, y con su autocontrol trataba de no revelarlo ante el castaño, pero él quería que tuviera el valor y confiara de que todo saldría bien, eso había funcionado en infinitas ocasiones ¿Porque esta debería de ser la excepción?

_!Yo…yo aún no le he dado mi respuesta a Hibari-san, pero no quiero herirte, tengo miedo...Miedo de…perderte…!Si lo sé! …sé que soy un cobarde, pero en esta ocación es diferente yo…Hibari-san yo...Te amo, jamás en mi vida me había pasado esto, pero este sentimiento nació en mi corazón, traté de ignorarlo, al igual que tú, pero no pude, perdí la batalla y me rendí ante ellos, por eso Hibari-san, te amo y no quiero perderte, yo…._

El castaño se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Hibari, se aferró a él fuertemente y empezó a sollozar.

_!Yo no quiero irme de tu lado, quiero quedarme contigo por siempre y por eso me da temor el no poder vencer este obstáculo…!_

El peli negro no soportó más, el sentir sus lágrimas traspasar su camisa, aquella calidez que lo envolvía, el miedo y dolor que demostraba el castaño lo vencieron, abrazando más fuerte al chico comenzó a susurrarle.

_Te equivocas, yo lo sé, tú no eres un herbívoro débil, demuéstrame que eres un ser fuerte Sawada Tsunayoshi, demuéstrame que puedes salir adelante como siempre lo haces ante cualquier adversario al que te enfrentas, porque…Yo también te amo y no dejare que ninguna enfermedad te aparte de mi lado ¿Lo entiendes? No solo luches por ti, lucha por mi también_

El castaño que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del prefecto volvió a encararlo con el rostro muy sonrojado y aquellas lagrimas que derramaban se detuvieron, esas palabras fueron suficientes como para salir de su desesperado estado y que aquella sensación cálida cuando hablaron en aquel edificio esa tarde, regresaba a él, definitivamente no había duda, él amaba demasiado al peli negro, él le estaba dando ánimos, si quería reunirse con él, debía de batallar, debía ganar, una batalla que decidiría su futuro, no tanto con su familia, sino con él, ya que su vida empezaba a girar en torno a él.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

En la sala de espera de la clínica, Gokudera se estaba impacientando ya habían trascurrido cuatro horas y media, eran alrededor de las Doce de la medianoche, y no sabían nada del estado del castaño, Shamal aun conversaba con el Noveno y Squalo, mientras que Iemitsu le daba un café a Nana que se encontraba al lado de Kyoko, Haru arropaba a los niños y veía de que por lo menos su sueño fuera tranquilo, aun conteniéndose, no quería seguir llorando, quería ser útil en este momento, cuando sus amigos la necesitaban más fuerte que nunca.

_Haru, sé que todo estará bien, SAWADA es un tipo extremo! Sé que él saldrá de esta_

_Si Tsuna-san es muy fuerte desu! Sé que el saldrá bien de esta operación_

El boxeador le sonrió para calmarla y ella demostrando esa fortaleza que había adquirido en la batalla del futuro también le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Shamal ¿Podrías ver cómo va todo? Es que van varias horas y aun no se sabe de la condición de Tsunayoshi-kun_

_Noveno…Está bien, iré a ver cómo va todo por allá_

_Noveno debería ir a descansar, yo me quedare para saber de la situación del mocoso_

_Estoy bien Squalo, me quedaré, yo quiero estar aquí a la espera de que todo salga bien_

Shamal se retiró de la sala, El peli plata que no aguantaba la angustia, se levantó de su lugar, cosa que llamó la atención de su compañero.

_¿A dónde vas Gokudera?_

_Tks…Voy a fumar un cigarrillo afuera_

_Voy contigo, tomaré algo de la maquina dispensadora_

El peli plata lo miró, notando la misma angustia en los ojos de su compañero, no era hora de que su orgullo se interpusiera, todos estaban sufriendo, así que no dijo nada y prosiguió su camino.

_Has lo que quieras_

_Si_

Bianchi regresaba con unas bebidas para Kyoko y Haru, la mirada del peli plata se cruzó con la de su hermana, en ese momento no notó desprecio en ella, solo tristeza, una muy palpable, el guardián salió de la sala y ella se detuvo a verlo irse, en ese momento recordaba los momentos que paso cuando niño, ella no quería que su hermano sufriera más, pero ¿Qué hacer? Hablaban de una terrible enfermedad, alguien querido, incluso para ella, porque ese castaño se había vuelto parte de su familia, iba a morir, esta herida definitivamente no iba a sanar, por eso ella rezaba junto a los demás, por un milagro, porque la luz de los Vongola no se extinguiera en el castaño. Así prosiguió su camino hacia la sala.

:**:::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

En el quirófano los doctores trabajaban minuciosamente, cada paso debía ser cuidadosamente realizado, estaban a punto de llegar a la parte más difícil de la operación, el retirar todas la metastace que había avanzado con el pasar de las semanas.

_Doctor Shamal…_

_No se preocupe, solo vine a ver como avanzaba la operación_

_En este momento vamos a proceder a la extirpación de algunas zonas que fueron alcanzadas por el cáncer_

_Muy bien, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme, iré a dar noticias en la sala de espera_

_Bien_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El peli negro estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque y el pequeño estaba semi-acostado, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del otro mientras este acariciaba sus castañas hebras, estaban en un agradable silencio, aunque la angustia los embargara, en ese momento los dos se sentían plenos, no había nada en ese momento que perturbara aquella paz que había entre los dos, pero aun así el castaño tuvo que hablar, esa era su misión, después de todo por eso le pidió ese favor al ilusionista, y de verdad le estaba muy agradecido, se levantó y luego se sentó en las piernas del peli negro, lo abrazó muy fuerte aspirando su aroma, entonces con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello del otro comenzó a hablar.

_Hibari-san yo…_

_Kyoya…_

_¿Como?.._

_Llámame solo por mi nombre, solo di mi nombre Tsunayoshi…_

El tono con el que fue pedido era tan doloroso, a pesar de su voz apacible, se sentía en el mucho dolor, así que el castaño conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, asintió a lo dicho por el peli negro.

_K-Kyoya.._

Lo susurro un poco avergonzado y con un sonrojo sin igual, pero con su pena por lo que le estaba pasando.

_Yo quiero pedirte una cosa, pero antes de eso quiero repetir lo que te dije hace rato, Kyoya yo te amo, siempre te amaré, el deseo dentro de mi corazón es tu felicidad, yo…yo quiero hacerte muy feliz…_

Las lágrimas por fin lo traicionaron y empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la piel del contrario, el peli negro al sentirlas reforzó su abrazo para que sintiera que el estaba allí, escuchándolo todo, que sus sentimientos eran los mismos y que lo único importante en su vida era él.

_A-Ahora quiero pedirte que, pase lo que pase deseo que seas feliz, no importa si me marcho de tu lad.._

_¡No digas mas...Tsunayoshi!_

Gritó el peli negro no podía soportar esas palabras tan hirientes para él, era la primera vez que el castaño lo veía tan alterado, lo abrazó mas fuerte y este trato de retomar las palabras que debía de decirle.

_Kyoya..._

_!No sigas por favor, si…si tu te vas…yo no…yo no podría…no sabría que hacer, yo no podría vivir sin ti Tsunayoshi, me he vuelto dependiente de ti, ahora que por fin te tengo a mi lado te alejan, no…no quiero, solo quédate a mi lado, por favor Tsunayoshi lucha, no te rindas yo creo en ti!_

Cada palabra cargaba un amargo dolor, este se fundía en cada silaba pronunciada, estas llegaban al castaño y ese terrible dolor punzante en su pecho llegó otra vez, allí el comenzó a llorar y a acurrucarse mas en el peli negro, sentía que lo perdería, que el se marcharía y dejaría en una profunda pena a su gran amor, no él tenia razón debía de luchar, sobrevivir por los dos ya que si el caía, el peli negro lo haría también, cosa que jamás se perdonaría.

_Kyoya, lo estoy haciendo, lucho por la vida, lucho por mis amigos y familiares, pero, sobre todo, lucho por ti, por que te amo demasiado, eres mi luz en la oscuridad, eres mi otra mitad, no hay palabras que puedan describir todas estas sensaciones, por eso…por eso no me rendiré…deseo quedarme siempre a tu lado, por eso lucho…yo…._

El castaño deshizo un poco el abrazo para mirar a los ojos al pelinegro el cual tenía sus metalizados ojos clavados en los de él, este lo miraba con anhelo, se podría decir que sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz que los alumbraba.

_Kyoya yo quiero hacerte feliz, deseo pasar cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo a tu lado, respirar tu aire y reconfortarte cuando sientas frio, alejándote de aquella soledad en la cual te refugiabas, en verdad…_

Solo una lagrima mas escapó de sus ojos, la cual fue retirada por el prefecto con mucho cariño, este solo observaba como aquel castaño había conseguido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, de mostrar su corazón ante él, sus ojos, dos ventanales con cristales transparentes donde podías observar fácilmente su alma, en ella rebosaba la felicidad, su sonrojo era tan tierno que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaban y el peli negro culminó con el contacto en sus labios.

Cálidos; era la palabra para describir la sensación y un hormigueo en su estómago, era una sensación agradable, sumándole la calidez que el mismo cuerpo del castaño desprendía, parecía que lo que le estaba sucediendo fuera un sueño.

El castaño por su parte al ver que el prefecto se acercaba a su rostro se puso mas nervioso, cuando sus narices se rozaron de verdad que fue algo increíble, fue como si le hubiesen dicho que lo de ser un mafioso era mentiras y que era como un chico regular que no era sobresaliente con sus notas pero aprobaba cada actividad en su escuela, pero fue mas fuerte cuando el prefecto lo besó, definitivamente allí se vio en el cielo, era irónico el representaba el cielo y se imaginó en él, solo con su amado prefecto, no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación tan agradable.

En un momento el castaño abrió su boca y le permitió al peli negro recórrela, memorizando cada detalle finalizando con un sutil beso en la punta de la nariz, luego abrazó al castaño muy fuerte. Pero en ese momento el castaño comenzó a desaperecer.

_!Tsunayoshi! ¿Que sucede?_

_Kyoya yo…_

El castaño se levantó y veía como sus manos se estaban volviendo transparentes.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

En la sala de operaciones los doctores no saben lo que ocurria, estaban perdiendo al castaño.

_!Doctor la presión sanguínea ha comenzado a bajar en mayor proporción!_

_¿Cómo?_

_!No sabemos lo que está pasando, su cuerpo comenzó a descompensarse y si no hacemos algo lo vamos a perder!_

_!Inyecta 5mm de Adrenalina, no debemos permitir que su corazón se detenga por completo!_

_!Si doctor!_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Shamal estaba llegando a la sala de espera y los primeros en levantarse fueron el Noveno, Reborn e Iemitsu junto a Nana.

_Dinos Shamal ¿Cómo está la situación de Tsunayoshi-kun?_

_Bueno, acaban de entrar a la fase más delicada de la operación, pero hasta el momento todo esta marchando con normalidad_

_Tsuna esfuérzate todos esperan impacientes aquí por ti_

_Reborn-kun…._

En ese momento vieron a unas enfermeras correr y otros doctores ir en dirección al quirófano, eso fue suficiente para que Shamal y compañía corrieran hasta la recepción.

_¡Oiga! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?_

_!La condición de Sawada Tsunayoshi ha empeorado!_

_!Pero si acabo de estar allí! ¿Que demonios está pasando?_

_Querido mi pequeño Tsu-kun ¿Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?_

_!Tranquila Nana, todo estará bien!_

_!Noveno, Iemitsu, Reborn, entrare al quirófano nuevamente!_

Todos se movilizaron, el viejo capo con la pareja fueron nuevamente a la sala de espera a recoger unas cosas para pasar y estar más cerca del quirófano, Reborn iba en el hombro del consejero externo.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari se quedó observando al castaño con una expresión de terror.

_Tsunayoshi ¿pero que dem…?_

_Hibari-san...Kyoya yo…_

Las palabras no salían solo podía ver como el castaño estaba desapareciendo por completo.

_!Habla Tsunayoshi¡¿Qué está pasando?_

_Al-go…salió mal Kyoya…._

El castaño lo miró triste y antes de desaparecer le dejó escuchar sus últimas palabras.

_Espero seas feliz con alguien más, que te entregue su amor como yo lo acabo de hacer…Adiós Hibari Kyoya, siempre te amare_

Luego su presencia despareció dejando en shock al peli negro.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

La pequeña Chrome se encontraba aun sentada en la banca de aquella caseta del parque, junto al cuerpo del ilusionista Rokudo Mukuro, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, en ese momento el peli azul despertó asustado tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

_!Mukuro-sama!_

_!Nagi, algo salió mal, debemos ir a la clínica rápido!_

_Si_

La pequeña vio con preocupación al ilusionista, caminarón rápidamente con destino a la clínica.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El peli negro cayó de rodillas, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante de su vida, no, no podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, ese pequeño herbívoro no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no él debía seguir luchando. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo a la clínica.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Yamamoto terminaba de beber su soda, mientras Gokudera ya llevaba su quinto cigarrillo, los dos estaban en silencio, ninguno quería mencionar nada respecto a la situación, pero ese silencio también era molesto así que el beisbolista fue el primero en hablar.

_!Oye Gokudera¡…_

_¿Qué quieres?_

_Ya han pasado cinco horas y media, creo que iré a preguntar cómo está la condición de Tsuna_

El peli plata apagó el cigarrillo y soltó la última bocanada de humo.

_Espera yo también voy contigo, estoy preocupado por el décimo, como su mano derecha debería estar a su lado y no puedo, realmente me siento fastidiado por eso_

_Gokudera….Si es cierto es muy frustrante no hacer nada, el esperar aunque no lo creas no es lo mío_

_!Tks…Idiota del beisbol…Bueno vamos, creo que el charlatán de Shamal había entrado al quirófano, él debe tener algo de información_

_!Ok...Oh! ¿Ese no es Dino-san?_

_¿Oye Caballo Salvaje? ¿Qué pasa?_

_!Ha sucedido algo terrible….!_

_¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?_

_!La condición de Tsuna ha empeorado, los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero está muy grave!_

_¿Cómo dices?.._

Los chicos no salían de la conmoción por semejante noticia, en ese momento se vio que alguien venía con mucha prisa, solo que cuando estuvo cerca notarón quien era, cosa que nadie podía creer. Hibari llegó hasta donde estaban ellos casi de inmediato con el único propósito de dirigirse directamente al quirófano, fue frenado por las personas frente a él.

_¿Hibari? Oye ¿A dónde vas?_

_!Quítense de mi camino, estorban!_

_!Desgraciado! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?_

_!Hibari¡…Espera…_

_!Quítate caballo, necesito verlo, necesito comprobar que todo está bien!_

Gokudera y Yamamoto seguían bloqueando el camino del peli negro, este que normalmente anda con su aura amenazante, siempre mantenía la calma, esta vez era la excepción, estaba totalmente alterado, igual ellos se rehusaban a dejarle ir.

_Tks...!Apártense o los morderé hasta la muerte ¡_

Soltó desesperado el prefecto con sus tonfas en la mano, el rubio le hizo seña a los otros dos y luego miro al peli negro.

_!Cálmate Hibari, tenemos que hablar!_

_Tks…_

El peli negro bajo sus tonfas y se quedó en silencio.

_!Tsuna ha entrado en estado crítico, solo...Solo un milagro podrá salvarlo, lo siento chicos!_

Soltó casi como un susurro el rubio, aun conteniendo las lágrimas, los otros chicos estaban desbastados, pero no más que el peli negro que lo miraba con rabia e impotencia, los empujó y salió corriendo adentrándose a la clínica, los otros también imitaron la acción.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El Noveno, Nana, Reborn e Iemitsu llegaron todos alterados, mientras la madre del chico fue a recoger unas cosas, Bianchi, Haru y Kyoko corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el viejo capo que estaba hablando con el capitán estratega de los Varia.

_¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta llegada tan repentina desu!?_

_!Tsunayoshi está en peligro su estado es grave pequeñas, siento darles estas malas noticias!_

_¿Que Tsuna-san esta grave? Kyoko-chan Tsuna-san noooo! Ahh!_

Las chicas empezaron a llorar, Bianchi las abrazó también, Iemitsu ayudo a recoger las cosas a su esposa y salieron apresurados de la sala, el peli blanco llamó a su jefe e informó de la situación, mientras que a la sala estaban llegando el peli plata y el beisbolista con el rubio.

_!Oye Reborn donde esta el Noveno con Nana e Iemitsu?_

_Acaban de salir de la sala_

_!Rayos…Nos adelantaremos!_

_Yo me quedare con Bianchi y las chicas_

_!¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AL EXTREMO?¡_

_Hermano, no lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento_

_KYOKO…._

Dijo notablemente abrumado por la cara tan triste que tenia su hermana.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El peli negro iba corriendo directamente al quirófano, había golpeado a unos cuantos en el trayecto, llegó a la puerta, sabía que no podía entrar, eso sería más peligroso aun, solo observaba desde la ventanilla, tenía sus manos cerradas en puño, el dolor, la angustia, todos esos sentimientos se estaban apoderando de el, la calma la había mandado al carajo desde hace tiempo.

_Tsunayoshi…por favor, por favor no te rindas por favor…_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Los doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lugar a otro pasando los instrumentos que pedían, en ese momento se terminaba de colocar los implementos, el Hitman y llego hasta colocarse al lado del doctor encargado.

_¿Que demonios ocurrió?_

_Doctor Shamal, realmente no sabemos, estábamos retirando las partes atacadas por el cáncer, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a descompensarse y en este momento aún lo sigue haciendo, estamos tratando de estabilizarlo, pero por sobre todo evitando que sufra un paro cardiaco, ya que eso sería irremediable en la condición en la que se encuentra_

_!Rayos, Tsuna resiste, no te rindas, muchos te necesitan!_

El Hitman estaba también perturbado, ese pequeño a pesar de pertenecer a su mundo, no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo allí estaba, sus latidos cada vez estaban más bajos y los doctores hacían todo lo que podían para mantenerlo, sin embargo se veía que él mismo pequeño había dejado de luchar. Los instrumentos estaban marcando muchas alertas y las enfermeras corrieron a buscar otros medicamentos para aplicarlos.

_!Doctor…!_

_Ha sucedido lo que temía… ¡Rápido 5grm de Adrenalina¡ ¡Carguen el desfibrilador¡…3...2...1 retrocedan_

Aplicaban el choque eléctrico, su corazón no reaccionaba, volvieron a otro intento.

_!3...2...1 retrocedan¡…_

_¡Carga máxima 3…2…1 retrocedan¡…_

Nada, solo se escuchaba el aparato con el pitido de que el corazón del castaño se había detenido. Los doctores bajaron sus cabezas en derrota, Shamal en cambio temblaba de la rabia.

_!Maldita sea…Tsuna! ¿Por qué?_

_Enfermera por favor, salga y avise a los familiares que el paciente Sawada Tsunayoshi ha fallecido por un paro cardiaco_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El peli negro vio todo, presenció todo, hasta como su corazón se detuvo y lanzaban esos golpes eléctricos para tratar de resucitarlo, sus lágrimas escaparon no podía contenerlas y comenzó a sollozar.

_Herbívoro inútil, lo prometiste, Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo prometiste, que me harías feliz, que esta soledad que tanto anhelaba y al mismo tiempo era dañina para mí la alejarías con tu compañía, con tu amor, con esos sentimientos que me profesaste con tanto ahínco, y ahora… ¡Solo…Solo te marchas¡…Por favor…regresa…regresa…no me dejes…solo_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Nana, Iemitsu, el Noveno junto a Reborn venía de la sala de espera iban camino a la zona del quirófano pero fueron detenidos por la enfermera.

_! Oigan todos ustedes ¡ No pueden estar aquí_

_! Debo ver a mi pequeño Tsu-kun ¡Déjeme pasar por favor…_

_Lo siento eso no será posible…_

El peli plata enojado por la situación gritó a la enfermera.

_!Pero que rayos quítate mujer vamos a ver al décimo quieras o no…!_

_No, joven no pueden porque…Sawada Tsunayoshi acaba de fallecer por un paro al corazón…Lo siento_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Al momento de su muerte, el castaño se encontraba en un lugar vacío, no podía distinguir en qué dirección ir o en qué lugar estaba parado, empezó a sentir miedo, volvió a mirar hacia los lados y pudo divisar una tenue luz, poco a poco el chico comenzó a aproximarse a ella, a medida que avanzaba, la luz se iba haciendo más grande y más fuerte, sentía cierta atracción por ella, no era por la oscuridad, sentía una extraña calidez proveniente de allí, pero al dar unos pasos más se detuvo en seco, pues el Primer Vongola apareció ante el impidiéndole avanzar.

_!Primo…!_

_Décimo ¿Está seguro de continuar por este camino?_

_Yo…no lo sé, no sé dónde estoy, pero esa luz me está llamando_

_En este momento te encuentras en los límites entre la vida y la muerte, tu eres el único que puede tomar la decisión de seguir este camino o volver, donde todos te esperan_

El castaño parecía un poco confundido, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos desde que Reborn había aparecido en su vida, a todos sus nuevos amigos, que por aras del destino se transformaron en su familia, todos los momentos tristes, sus batallas, el cómo salieron triunfantes de ellas, aun mas, su más reciente descubrimiento, el amor hacia el peli negro, esa persona que juró que a su lado nada le pasaría. Ahora todo sería imposible, el perdería todo eso si seguía avanzando, su rostro mostraba terror, comenzó a retroceder, negaba mudamente hasta alejarse lo suficiente hablo un poco.

_!Yo…No quiero perderlos, no deseo perderlo a él, quiero estar a su lado, no quiero seguir avanzando!_

_Entonces regresa Sawada Tsunayoshi, aférrate a la vida, vuelve con ellos_

El castaño cerró fuertemente sus ojos, haciendo caso al primer jefe se aferró a las cosas importantes, sus sentimientos eran palpables.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Shamal seguía maldiciendo, en un arrebato le quitó los aparatos a la enfermera y cargó nuevamente el desfibrilador.

_!No voy a permitir que los abandones a todos, regresa Bueno para Nada, carga completa preparando para masaje cardiaco 3…2…1… despejen!_

Fue la primera vez, nada.

_!Que regreses pequeño no te rindas¡ Preparando para masaje cardiaco 3…2…1 Despejen_

Luego de la segunda descarga los latidos del corazón del pequeño castaño comenzaron a sonar en el aparato, Tsuna había regresado.

_!Así se hace, vamos todos apresúrense estabilicen y terminen con la operación…Rápido!_

_!Si Doctor Shamal!_

_Volveré con los demás debo avisarles_

_Si_

Los doctores se movilizaron rápido para proseguir con la cirugía.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Hibari esta llorando de rodillas en la entrada del quirófano y una sutil voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

_Kyoya…Tranquilo aquí estoy…te amo y nunca volveré a dejarte_

El peli negro se levantó, ese era el castaño, cuando miró por la ventanilla venia el doctor muy apresurado, al abrir la puerta lo agarró por la ropa y le exigió una explicación por el gran movimiento de adentro.

_¿Oye que te pasa? Suéltame_

_Tsunayoshi…él…._

_Esta bien, su corazón fue reanimado y los médicos prosiguen con la cirugía, si quieres hacerle un favor, sal de aquí, un contaminante entra a esa habitación y el definitivamente morirá_

El prefecto lo soltó y asintió dando la vuelta, aunque no lo demostrara se sentía feliz, muy feliz, había vuelto, el pequeño se lo dijo, por él lo había logrado.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Shamal llegó donde estaban todos llorando por la pérdida del castaño e intentó gritarlo mientras trataba de ganar la atención de los demás.

_No lloren Tsuna está vivo_

_Esta…¿Mi hijo está vivo Shamal?_

_Si, seguí insistiendo en la reanimación y lo conseguí, aunque por poco, han retomado nuevamente la cirugía posiblemente dentro de unas cuatro horas más habrán terminado_

_!Nana escuchaste nuestro hijo está vivo!_

_!Si querido mi Tsu-kun lo ha logrado!_

Decía la mujer abrazada con su esposo, el viejo capo junto al hitman sonrieron mas de alivio, al peli plata unas lagrimas se le habían escapado de la tristeza, pero al saber de la condición de su jefe volvieron a asomarse esas orbes verdes esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_Bueno veo que ya todo está más calmado, vamos pequeña Nagi, descansemos un rato, ya que la cirugía tomara más tiempo_

_Si Mukuro-sama_

_Vaya susto nos dio ese pequeño_

**Flashback…..**

_En el momento que todos estaban dentro de la sala de espera, Mukuro y Chrome pasarón usando una de sus ilusiones, al llegar a la puerta del quirófano vieron al prefecto de rodillas sollozando, jamás lo había visto sucumbir de esa manera, definitivamente quería mucho al castaño, luego vio como el Hitman Trident Shamal realizaba la resucitación, la maquina dio los indicios que él corazón del chico pudo ser reanimado, en ese momento sintió que lo llamaban._

__!Mukuro, Mukuro por favor….déjame hablar con él, está sufriendo, por favor…!__

__Está bien, pero estas muy débil así que será solo un momento…__

__Gracias Mukuro…eso es suficiente para mi__

_El ilusionista llevó los pensamientos del castaño hasta la mente del peli negro._

__Kyoya…Tranquilo, aquí estoy…te amo y nunca volveré a dejarte__

_Luego vio que el prefecto se tranquilizó, más que el doctor había salido del quirófano, luego volvió a hablar con el castaño._

__Listo, ahora es tu turno, definitivamente nos has dado un buen susto a todos Tsunayoshi-kun__

__Lo siento, te prometo que esta vez me concentrare, saldré de esta operación para reunirme con todos nuevamente__

__Bueno descansa…__

__!E-Espera por favor hazme un último favor, de esa forma no me esforzare tanto y así poder verlo!__

_El castaño le explicó la propuesta, no le pareció tan mala, pero ya le haría pagar esos favores. El ilusionista le envió un mensaje al prefecto._

"_Ve a la azotea y descansa, de esa forma podrás hablar con él" _

_El peli azul le hizo señas a la chica para salir de la clínica, ya que su tarea había terminado._

**Fin del Flashback…. **

Los ilusionistas dieron la última mirada en la sala de espera, como todos estaban más calmados, finalmente salieron de la clínica, sus siluetas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la calle.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

Todos en la sala estaban eufóricos, ya que después de semejante noticia de que el castaño había muerto, después de varios intentos su corazón volvió a latir.

_!Tsuna-san es muy fuerte desu!_

_Si gracias a Dios todo salió bien_

_No canten victoria tan rápido, el está en el quirófano y la cirugía en proceso, es en estas cuatro horas donde él debe ser fuerte, aún está en peligro_

_No…yo sé qué mi Tsu-kun estará bien, lo veremos sonreír nuevamente, esa es la razón por la cual no se dio por vencido_

_Si, Nana-san tiene razón Tsuna-kun volverá con nosotros_

_!SAWADA ES EXTREMO, CLARO QUE REGRESARÁ CON NOSOTROS, EL ES EL QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE BOXEO¡_

El arcobaleno, el viejo capo, el presidente externo junto al líder de los Cavallone y el capitán estratega de los Varia, observaban la determinación en las palabras de esos chicos, en verdad tenían fe de que el castaño regresaría junto a ellos para sonreír y seguir su tranquila vida de estudiante.

"_Tsuna, no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera y por favor sigue luchando muchos te esperan, muchos tienen esperanzas puestas en ti, no eres débil, sabes que cuando hay una razón, tu siempre sales adelante, ahora mismo sobran esas razones, sobre todo la de cierto prefecto que te seguiría para Morderte hasta la Muerte personalmente si haces eso"_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con los gritos del boxeador, exclamando lo EXTREMO que es el castaño al haber sobrevivido, despertando a Fuuta y a I-Pin en el proceso, ya que Lambo seguía durmiendo a pesar del escándalo en la sala, el otro peli blanco llamaba a su grupo para informar que todo estaba bien y que la operación seguía en proceso.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto se encontraba en el barandal de la azotea de la clínica, el viento de la madrugada le había refrescado un poco las ideas, luego recordó las palabras de ese odioso ilusionista.

"_Ve a la azotea y descansa, de esa forma podrás hablar con él" _

Realmente le molestaba ese hombre, pero muy dentro de su ser, le estaba muy agradecido, cosa que por ser Hibari Kyoya jamás admitiría, pero si, gracias a él, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el castaño, ahora le había dado otra oportunidad para hablar mientras la operación seguía en proceso. Se recostó al lado de unas cajas que estaban apiladas, por alguna razón estaba muy cómodo allí, espero por unos momentos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, de por si estaba cansado, no había dormido ni un solo momento desde que se había enterado de todo y el día anterior también se había trasnochado por unos documentos que necesitaba adelantar en la escuela.

Luego abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un jardín, era de día, él estaba parado frente a un pequeño lago, se escuchaban a las aves cantar, hasta que escuchó esa voz familiar llamarle con esa dulzura muy característica en él.

_Kyoya….aquí estoy_

_!Tsunayoshi…!_

Al voltear el chico estaba recostado bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, sus ropas consistían en pantalón y camisa blanca, cuando el mismo se vio, estaba vistiendo algo parecido, dejó eso de lado, el castaño al parecer no podía moverse, así que corrió hasta él.

_Tsunayoshi ¿Te encuentras bien?..._

_Tranquilo Kyoya, Mukuro me dijo que no me esforzara tanto, pero de verdad quería…_

No término de decir la frase cuando el peli negro ya lo tenía abrazado, muy muy fuerte, cuando el chico quiso decir algo, el prefecto le susurro ya que su voz se sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

_No vuelvas a hacer eso, cuando te fuiste, en ese momento, todo a mi alrededor se derrumbó, entendí que sin ti, nada en mi vida tiene importancia, eres tú, Tsunayoshi, eres tú, tu amor, tu alegría, es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, por favor…No…te vayas…_

El prefecto lo tenía acurrucado en su pecho, mientras que el castaño al escuchar esas palabras empezó a llorar, recordaba aquel avance, cada paso que había dado, era alejándose de los suyos, de su gran amor, de su querido Kyoya, no, ya no, tomó la decisión de seguir luchando, esta vez no se rendiría tan fácilmente, solo había sido un descuido, tenía mucho por delante como para dejarse vencer por esta enfermedad, se aferró a la camisa del prefecto.

_Kyoya, cuando estaba en el borde de la vida y la muerte, no me percataba que daba pasos para alejarnos, pero, alguien me ayudó, alguien me recordó que si seguía perdería cosas muy valiosas, sobre todo la más valiosa…A ti, por eso no quiero volver a perderte, es por eso que le pedí a Mukuro que nos trajera aquí, necesitaba verte, sentirte, saber que estoy vivo, que estoy contigo_

El prefecto se recostó al árbol y acomodo al castaño para arroparlo con sus brazos, en ese lugar realmente se respiraba un agradable aire, la paz era total, sobre todo el sentir la calidez de su amado castaño, el cual se había quedado dormido debido a sus mimos, sobre todo el de acariciar su revoltoso pero suaves hebras marrones, su acompasada respiración lo estaba relajando a él también y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

_Vaya Kyoya como eres de descuidado_

Decía el rubio, mientras le colocaba una manta, bajo la atenta mirada de su guardaespalda y el arcobaleno, que después de las noticias, ellos sabían que el peli negro se encontraba en la clínica, lo buscaron por todos lados, al llegar a la azotea lo encontraron recostado a unas cajas y profundamente dormido, ese chico podía tener el sueño pesado, pero cualquier ruidito o presencia era suficiente para despertarlo. Este caso fue la excepción lo que supusieron fue que estaba muy cansado o…

_¿Tu qué crees Reborn?_

_Hmn…Puede ser obra de Mukuro, ya que lo vi actuando en la reunión como si supiese algo más, de todas formas, lo importante es que él no está dando problemas y definitivamente no hay de qué preocuparse en un futuro por el guardián de la nube, el cual jamás abandonara a la familia_

_¿Entonces dices que Kyoya se quedara con Tsuna y los chicos?_

_Te digo que Hibari ama Tsuna, y primero acabaría con medio mundo antes de que alguien le llegue a poner un dedo encima_

La mandíbula del rubio llego al suelo, no salía del asombro ¿Qué el monstruo Hibari Kyoya ama a su hermanito? No esto definitivamente era el inicio del apocalipsis.

_!No puedo creerlo! ¿Y sus sentimientos son correspondidos Reborn?_

_Por supuesto ¿Por qué crees que Tsuna se sometió a la operación con tan bajas probabilidades de éxito? No solo lo hizo por nosotros, lo hizo por Hibari, así que mis preocupaciones de que la Nube se aleje son de 0%_

_Vaya Reborn, yo estoy preocupado por esa extraña relación y a ti solo te preocupa la mafia_

_Cállate, no tengo la culpa de tener estúpidos pupilos con gustos extraños_

El rubio fue silenciado con un golpe producido por un mazo de 10 toneladas. En ese momento el prefecto empezó a removerse en donde estaba.

_Hmn…..Tsunayoshi_

_¿Lo ves?..._

_Lo que yo veo es que si de verdad despertamos a Kyoya él nos hará polvo por interrumpir su siesta, mejor nos vamos_

Así los tres salieron dejando tras ellos a un muy feliz pelinegro, tal vez soñando con su querido castaño, el cual jamás abandonaría, pasara lo que pasara o eso fue lo que pensaron los que sabían de la situación.

Continuará.

**N/A:**Mina-san Gomenasai (Kyoko-chan y Bianchi-chan hacen muchas reverencias TAT…..T_T…) son muchos meses que han esperado por esta actualización, lo sabemos bien, pero nuevamente las excusas baratas, el trabajo, la universidad y los problemas familiares no nos permitieron reunirnos hasta estas fechas para lograr la actualización, de paso bloqueo doble de escritoras waaaaaa. Otra de las noticias es que a partir de aquí comienza el final de este fic, la verdad estarán a 3 capítulos del final….Ok! fuimos muy crueles al decir eso, pero es la verdad este fic ya está por cumplir un año desde que lo subimos. Bien a contestar los reviews.

**AlexOkami**: Nee-chan (te podemos decir así verdad?) bueno espero con esto no hayas llorado mucho, ya que para el próximo capítulo estará un poco más fuerte la cuestión. En cuanto a lo otro, sé que amas el 1827 tanto como nosotras y el cof le cofmon cof, pero este fic se fue un poco a lo Shonnen Ai, gomenasai, de todas formas el pequeño Tsu-chan se quedara con Hibari-kun ^^.

**NatsumiGushika: **Arigato por comentar y esperamos que te haya gustado la actualización.

**HimenoSakuraHamasaki****: **Esperamos que con esta actualización no hayas muerto…porque te aseguramos que si está casi te mata, la siguiente definitivamente lo hará ^^.

**Nyanko1827:**Arigato por tu review, pues lamentamos la tardanza del capítulo (le entregan más velas para el altar) sigue rezando para que Tsu-chan salga con bien de aquí Achusss (Bianchi se suena la nariz, esta resfriada) bueno hasta la próxima.

**kuroineko: **Arigato por tu review, esperamos no te hayamos hecho sufrir mucho con este capi y quieres saber por qué? Es por que el siguiente será un poquitín más fuerte…^^u no vayas a volverte loca aun ok!

**usagigreciadesu:**Ahhh! (Bianchi y Kyoko se esconden detrás del muro) Gomenasai así debía de quedar y así quedara este, espero nos perdones esta Grecia ^^u, pero tal como lo dijimos arriba ya este fic está por terminar y Arigato gozaimazu, nos halaga de que nos consideres excelentes escritoras, nos das más ánimos para actualizar más rápido y tranquila prometemos no tardar en la siguiente actualización.

**Sasuko-Uchiha: **Arigato Sasuko-chan no te golpees la cabeza y tampoco mueras, bueno esperamos que con este no te hayas infartado y te pediremos que busques a un médico (preferiblemente un cardiólogo) ya que tal vez para el próximo no resista tu corazón. Dejando eso de lado nosotras te damos las gracias ya que con tus ánimos nos das más confianza para seguir con esta historia que casi llega a su fin.

Gracias a todos por comentar.

Bianchi y Kyoko se despiden.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


	9. NOTIFICACIÖN

**La Sombra Acechante Del Cielo.**

**By:** BianchixGokudera25 y Kyoko020394

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, eres la mejor! La historia si es nuestra así que por favor, No Copiar.

**Summary: **Tsuna y los demás, después de regresar del futuro, creen que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, lo que ellos no saben es que un enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, un enemigo silencioso, acabará, poco a poco, con la vida del Representante del Cielo de los Vongola**. **

…**.¡NOTIFICACION!...**

Buenas a todos nuestros seguidores en esta historia, antes que nada Kyoko-chan y su servidora queremos disculparnos por todo este tiempo que hemos abandonado el fic (le empuja la cabeza a Kyoko-chan para hacer la reverencia)

_!Hontoni Gomenasai!_

(Kyoko-chan la empuja)

_!Oyéeeee!_

_!Sabes que ellos han esperando por nosotras mas de año y medio esperando a que actualicemos y nosotras por andar ocupadas con nuestras vidas los abandonamos!_

_Es verdad lo sentimos mucho_

_Bien, lo que queríamos informarles es que retomamos la historia y le hicimos algunas correcciones, mínimas pero se las hicimos, por otro lado ya empezamos a escribir, en pocas palabras, terminaremos los 2 capítulos faltantes para publicarlos seguidos, sin hacer esperar mas nada, solo les pedimos un poco mas de paciencia, no queremos entregar un trabajo mediocre_

_Es cierto lo que dice Bianchi, por eso cada vez que tengo oportunidad me voy a su casa a reunirnos para seguir escribiendo por el bien de todos ustedes y el nuestro, ya que creo haber visto cerca de mi casa una turba de gente con antorchas y hachas_

**::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

**Yunmoon**.

**Debby.k.**

**Dametsuna****.**

**MariaAikawa.**

**MisDinosaur.**

**Kuroineko.**

**ShimizuMaria.**

**Diaspora66.**

**Mizuki-chan24.**

**SuzukiAdelheid.**

**Hibari Yuuki.**

**YumikoKanzaki.**

**NatsumiGushika.**

**AlexOkami**.

**NatsumiGushika.**

**HimenoSakuraHamasaki****.**

**Nyanko1827.**

**Kuroineko.**

**Usagigreciadesu.**

**Sasuko-Uchiha.**

Gracias a todos por comentar, seguirnos y colocarnos en Favoritos.

Bianchi y Kyoko se despiden.

CiaoCiao …n_n…


End file.
